Mission Impossible: Housewife
by KawaiPanda
Summary: "First comes love"...eh, still working on that... "Then comes marriage" ...check... "Then comes baby, in a baby carriage" ...*gulp* oh Kami. Series "Love Is..." Book One. Complete. Sequel posted.
1. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: I figured, enough time has passed that I can rework on some of, if not all, of my stories, and I figured this would be the first as it's my most favorite. **

* * *

><p>Mission Impossible: Housewife<p>

By KawaiPanda

Chapter One: Decisions, Decisions

A Gaara and Ino love story

Hell came for me on the hottest day of the year. I was nineteen and in my prime as a shinobi. Because of the death of Asuma-sensei, I had learned the hard way that I could only become a strong and capable kunoichi able to protect those that I loved by forgetting my girly-girl ways and throwing myself into training. I had to be strong to keep from what happened to sensei…. well, happen again.

For weeks after his death, I couldn't find it in myself to care. I didn't care about my friends, my family, anything. I just stayed in my room, a darkness had draped itself over my shoulders and refused to lift. While the world around me continued, I was stuck in a rut unable to force myself to function. How could the world keep going on with Asuma gone?

Sakura was the one who decided to wake me up—the girl whom I strived to beat over all others—whom I'd lost as a friend because of an infatuation with a boy oh so many years ago, decided it was time for me to stop feeling so damned sorry for myself.

_"Ino," I flinched at the suddenness of my father's voice—even though his voice was soft and low—it was as if any timbre too high could break me, shatter my body into a million pieces. I was, of course, startled. The only sounds I was used to had been my father's pacing, back and forth across the hall in front of my bedroom door and the ticking of the clock hanging on my wall, a constant reminder of how time would carry on for me, for the world, but it wouldn't for Asuma. _

_Like always, I sat with my back to the wall, rocking slowly, back and forth, back and forth._

_"..."_

_"Ino-dear, someone is here to see you," his voice tore at me, after all, I was the cause of the heartbreak he was sure to be feeling. His little girl unable to get over a death. How fucking pathetic. He must be ashamed. What would his comrades think of his little girl, a ninja in her own right, unable to move on? Didn't she know that he was just another death? Another name to write on that damned memorial stone. _

_"..." he sighed, giving into defeat like every other time he waited for a response from me. A response he wouldn't get. _

_"Go on in Sakura." The name caused my rocking rhythm to falter momentarily, but I resumed nonetheless as the door to my room creaked open, letting a sliver of light stream into the dark room and in stepped the pinkett who gently closed the door shut behind her. She slowly made her way to me, waiting for her eyes to adjust before she could find me, curled up in my ball, and knelt in front of me, saying nothing for the longest time. I stared blankly back at her, wondering what she could possibly want from me. After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura stood back up and walked into my bathroom, flicking on the light. I was temporarily blinded, as my position had me right in front of the opening. _

_After my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw her standing in front of me once more, holding out her hand to me. I stared at the gloved appendage before slowly placing my hand in hers and she pulled me up. My legs wobbled from nonuse, but she slipped her arm around my waist and my arm around her shoulder, basically hauling me into the bathroom without any effort._

Sakura brought me my senses, and ever since, I'd been grateful to her. No longer was Sasuke going to keep us apart. We've been good friends, and I've always had someone I could talk to since that day. It was a pity that it took Asuma's death to occur before we were brought back together.

Sakura visited me every single day after her shifts at the hospital and after only a week of her interventions, I went back to work at the flower shop. A month later I was taking missions again, D-ranked, but missions nonetheless.

And then the war happened. The one between Madara and the Shinobi Nations. I was forced to fight Asuma-sensei alongside my old teammates. The war was long and bitter, but we all pulled through, the Five Nations fighting alongside one another. And after we won—because with Naruto on our side how could we lose?—there was peace.

Speaking of the old team, Shikamaru and Choji had also been affected by Asuma's death.

Shikamaru started smoking and no longer lazed around and I later learned that Temari of the Sand became his comforter. They had been dating exclusively for about six months, privately of course, before I ran into Shikamaru again, not that either of us were eager to be in one another company, not since our parents blotched attempt to get us together.

Choji had become the leader of his clan and was engaged to Ayame, the daughter of the ramen stand owner. They were due to be married soon, and I'd gotten my invite not long after it was announced, being the former teammate of the groom meant I was, of course, going to be invited.

Asuma's death split us apart, our paths spiraling away from one another. Very rarely were we ever teamed up again because Shikamaru was a diplomat to Suna, gone every couple of weeks back and forth, while Choji had a lot clan business to attend to. I myself had the flower shop and training.

Because I was much weaker than I thought, and I refused to be saved again, I sought out help from any who would give it to me. Gai was one of the first that I'd approached. He was not only the fastest man I knew, other than Rock Lee, but be was also the best as taijutsu, and I needed to improve both if I was ever going to be the ninja I wanted to be.

For a year, I focused almost solely on my speed, and taijutsu—they were the most lacking. The other things I practiced on were my clan's techniques and some medical jutsu to keep from getting rusty at it. After greatly improving those to where I was satisfied, I worked on my flexibility and endurance.

By this time, I had caught the eye of Ibiki, though I'm sure my father had a hand in his coming to me so soon, who asked if I'd like to study under him and follow in the path of the interrogator. I was only eighteen when I became his right hand man. I held my own interrogations and answered to Ibiki, and the Hokage, but mainly Ibiki.

However, all of this was about to come to an end due to a single vote. A decision that would change my world and turn it inside out. Something that was completely out of my control because not only did it happen in another country, but that it was made by higher ups, determined to have their way.

Hell came for me on the hottest day of the year. I was nineteen and in my prime as a shinobi.

"You almost had me there, pig." Sakura grinned as she plopped down onto the ground gracelessly, drawing on what little chakra she had left to heal any of the injuries I'd given her.

"Don't worry, next time, your ass is grass, forehead," I replied with a smirk. I was almost caught up to her. While we both had our strengths and weaknesses, I'd closed the gap between us, having more of a…. reservoir of jutsu and techniques to choose from while hers were more focused on healing.

"Yeah, we'll see-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a chunin appeared, cutting in with, "Yamanaka-san. Lady Hokage wishes your presence."

He left before I could ask what for, causing me to sigh. Standing, I grinned, "Well, looks like we won't be getting lunch today."

"Next time," she replied, finishing up her healing. I nodded, and started jogging away, she called, "Bye Ino-pig! See you Friday! And don't think this gets you out of paying!" I had to shake my head with a giggle. I knew she would probably forget by the time Friday rolled around.

It didn't take long for me to reach the tower and make my way up to Tsunade's office. I knocked on the door but I didn't wait to be called in because if she needed me then I wasn't going to waste my time waiting for her to wake up from one of her drunken stupors, which was happening a lot more often lately. I wasn't sure if it was because she was getting depressed about Jiraya's passing, because it wasn't hard to figure out that she had loved him and regretted not giving him the chance he deserved.

She was aging and starting to get lonely. It was beginning to show too, and I knew she would be passing the seat over to Naruto soon.

"Tsunade-sama, you called for me?" I was pleasantly surprised and a little suspicious when I saw that she was alert and even looking over some paperwork when I walked inside.

"Ah, Ino, you came faster than I'd expected." She put aside the paperwork, looking me over with a lifted brow. Since I'd come directly from my sparring session, of course I was going to be a mess.

"You have a mission for me?" I asked impatiently. I could be on my way home right now. A hot shower was just calling to me.

"Yes, yes I do." She seemed to be examining me thoroughly, her eyes shifted as she looked me up and down. I was getting a bit creeped out at how her eyes lingered on specific bits of me, like my hips and chest. After what seemed like a long time, I coughed to bring her back to attention before she sighed, leaning forward, her elbows on her desk, chin balancing on top of her intertwined fingers. Just as I was about to ask her what the hell was going on, she asked, "Ino, how would you like to marry the Kazekage?"

For a second there, it felt as if the world had stopped spinning on its axis.

I stiffened. Straightening my posture, I crossed my arms in front of the older blond and lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, frowning at her. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you Ino that this is no joke. This matter is of high importance and no laughing matter." The tone of her voice informed me that, indeed this wasn't a joke and I didn't know why I felt like running away.

"What exactly is going on?" I knew that it wasn't as something as simple as him wanting a bride. There had to be more to it. There always was. He wouldn't want me. He couldn't. After all, he could just marry some woman from his own village but instead he was looking for a leaf ninja? Something was going on.

"I received this scroll from the Kazekage three days ago. According to his message, the Suna Council has decided that it is time for Gaara-sama to settle down."

"Or in other words, they want him to have children so his sand control abilities aren't lost," I replied bluntly, sighing. Damned Council members. For some odd reason, they were all the same. Meddlesome.

"Basically."

"May I?" I asked, referring to the scroll she waved at me moments ago. She nodded, and handed me the scroll. I read it once and then reread it again to make sure my eyes were not fooling me.

Looking up from the scroll, I sighed. "Why me... or rather, why at all?"

"According the Kazekage, the Suna Council has decided that his bride will be a kunoichi so not only will any offspring be strong, they can solidify their bond with us. I believe that you would be the best candidate because you are one of the strongest young women in Konoha and you're also not in a relationship. Hinata Hyuuga is out of the question because of her kekkei genkai. Sakura is the best medic we have, save for myself and Shizune and we cannot lose either to a foreign nation. That would leave only you and Tenten, but because of her relationship with Neji Hyuuga, it comes down to you." Her reasoning did make a lot of sense, but I still hated the fact that it fell to me.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, contemplating.

Being a kunoichi was a pain in the ass sometimes, but I've learned the hard way that I would have to make some sacrifices for my home. And apparently, this would be one of them.

"Will you need time to contemplate this decision?"

"Yes..." This isn't something I wanted to rush into. I was being asked to marry a man I knew virtually nothing about. I mean, I knew that he used to contain Shukaku, and that he was the younger brother of Temari and Kankuro but that was about all I really knew.

She nodded her consent. "Alright. I need your answer by noon tomorrow regarding your decision."

"Can I not have a longer time to think about it?"

"I'm sorry Ino, but time is of the essence." That was disappointing, but I knew that I wouldn't be given much time to decide. And I knew deep down I would accept. I had no reason not to. But the time I asked for would give me more time to get used to the idea.

"Alright." I turned and started for the door. My hand just gripping the doorknob when she called to me.

"And Ino?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" I glanced at her over my shoulder.

"You do not need to feel obligated to do this. I know that marriage is no easy thing to decide and seeing as how this is a political marriage that would solidify the bond between Suna and Konoha, it is not something you can just back out of at the last minute. If you say yes tomorrow, know that you will have to go through with the wedding or you might very well cause a war between our nations."

"Yes ma'am." I opened the door and walked out, gently closing the door behind me.


	2. Acceptance

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Two

A GaaraIno love story

I felt as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders, and it was no easy burden. My shoulders sagged—my entire demeanor changed. Tears were beginning to burn, threatening to spill as I contemplated my choices. I was torn... torn between wanting to be an asset to my village and wanting to have a husband of my own choosing. Someone to love me and who actually wanted to be with me, not some man that had to marry me to please a bunch of old, political busybodies.

Somehow, I found myselt seated on a bench, somewhere in the village. I couldn't bring myself to really care about my location to focus on the details.

I wanted love. I needed it. As humans, we craved acceptance, love, and happiness.

But, I was also a ninja, I had to do the best that I could for my village. I stopped short of nothing to to insure the survival and safety of these people. Blood stained my kunai, my very soul was tainted in the name of this nation. My family jutsu forced me to take the memories of others into my own mind, and as time passed, I was slowly losing my sense of self. It was only a matter of time before I was overwhelmed and lost the battle.

Blinking, I found myself to be engulfed in a slowly drifting sea of people, civilians, who strolled past me without a second glance. Shifting to stand, I left the area. I knew not where I would find sanctuary, so I headed in the direction of my home after a few false starts, and finally getting my barings.

Yes, it was my duty as a shinobi of Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, to do as my leader instructed of me, however, I still maintained an even greater duty to my heart, which almost never lead me astray. Just as being a ninja did not define who I am.

Ino Yamanaka.

Kunoichi.

Apprentice.

Friend.

Daughter.

There are many facets to who I am, what makes me _me_. And it takes all of these things and more to even begin to grasp who I am, just as it does for others.

And knowing myself, I am completely unsure of whether or not I am capable of making this decision and sticking to it. Never once had I ever had to make such a life changing decision, other than when I decided to become a ninja, though for as long as I can remember, my life was set on this one path, following in my fathers footsteps.

Marriage is supposed to be between two people who love one another and wish to spend the rest of their days together. From day one, I had always imagined that my path would lead me to become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha because I thought I loved him, but he deflected from the village, became a traitor and almost got my teammates killed when they tried to bring him back. After Sasuke, I never could see myself with anyone in particular, even when my parents tried to arrange a marriage between me and a friend. Rather, I jumped from man to man, flirting, dating to my hearts content.

"See you later Morito." I giggled, kissing my latest boyfriend on the cheek as we departed ways.

"See you Ino," he replied blushing. This new one was a civilian and oh so cute. He had dark hair and a lean build from construction work that he did around the village.

I was on my way to meet my team for a mission debriefing in the tower, and not really paying attention until I heard my name not so graciously tumble from a woman's lips as she gossiped about me.

"Isn't that that Yamanaka girl?"

"I heard that she's slept with almost half of the shinobi men and even a few of the girls!" The muscle in my eye twitched at this, and the increased shaking in my clenched fist informed me I was losing the battle to stay in control.

Sure, they were just busybody gossips, but damn if it didn't hurt. I knew I was thought to be the 'Village Whore' but most people didn't know that I was actually still physically a virgin. Mentally, not so much. And hey, I fooled around but I didn't sleep with any man who snapped his fingers at me. I was above that and I knew to save my hymen for my husband or dad would most likely have a heart attack.

Bitting my lip, I drew upon what little self control I had obtained in the past few years and took to the rooftops.

Even now, I was still considered a whore because I was one of the few women in the village to take on seduction missions, but someone had to. My friends were in no shape to do so. Hinata was too damned shy, Sakura was way too noticable, and Tenten was wrapped up in a certain angst filled Hyuuga named Neji.

Not that the label was much of a problem for me. I only hated that it caused those who knew and tried to date me think that they would be getting some of my goodies without the long drawn out process that was dating and wooing.

I knew little to nothing about the man. I knew that he was Temari's brother. He has red hair and the kanji of love imprinted on his forehead. He also used to contain Shukaku, the one-tailed demon. That was about it.

Did I know if I wanted to spend the rest of my life next to him as his wife, the mother of his children...? No. I had no idea whether or not we would even be compatible. But I did know that Tsunade wouldn't have asked me to take this on without thinking about it. She would have had Shikaku strategize who would be the best woman for the job. Apparently, of all of the available kunoichi, I was it.

As I walked into the apartment that I shared with my friend, I noticed that Tenten's shoes were not by the door, meaning she was either training with her team or she was with Neji.

I was somewhat glad about this because I didn't need to hear about her relationship with Neji right now. Nope. I'd rather not. Taking off my ninja sandals, I turned on the television as I walked into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer door. I went, of course, straight for the ice cream.

Grabbing the pint of Triple Chocolate, I grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and plopped down on the couch, allowing myself to get lost in the world of soap operas as I drifted in and out of focus between the love triangle and my mind.

I wasn't halfway through with it when there was a knock on the front door. Sighing, I placed the ice cream on the coffee table and shuffled to the door.

"Ino, you there?" Came Choji's voice.

"Yeah." I pulled the door open. "What can I do ya, Cho?"

"Just wanted to check on you." He walked in, taking off his shoes before following me back into the living room. "We had a team meeting today, which I'm assuming you didn't remember."

Shit. "I'm sorry. I totally spaced." I picked up the ice cream and placed the lid on it before stuffing it back into the freezer.

"Ino, what's going on?" I paused, before looking at him from the corner of my eye as I peeked into the fridge.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"I mean, you just ate half a pint of chocolate ice cream. So either one of your boyfriends broke up with you or something is bothering you." I pulled out a can of apple juice, frowning as I tried to think of something to keep him from worrying about me.

I gave him a bitter smile and drank the entire can in mere seconds."I'm fine Cho."

"Ino..."

I sighed and tossed the empty can into the trash, walking into the living room. "It's just... there's a mission that I'm considering taking."

"Go on."

I bit my lip, and continued with, "And well... I might be gone for a long time."

As I took a seat on the couch as he asked, "How long are we talking?"

"A couple of years at least." He let out a low whistle and sat down on the couch.

"That long huh?" He asked, and I nodded. Neither of us had ever taken such long missions before, and the prospect was weird. I wouldn't see him or anyone for a long time. Added to the fact that, if I married Gaara, I would never be allowed to come and go whenever I wanted... neither would my friends or family.

"Probably even longer," I allowed. It was as close to the truth as I could let out.

"Is there anyone else?"

"No, there isn't." He nodded at this, turning to look at me.

His curiosity shone through, and I tried desperately to keep any intense emotions from slipping through the mask. "Are you going to do it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I feel so torn."

"You don't want to be away from home for so long..." He supplied, and I nodded.

"Exactly." Of course I didn't want to be sold off to a foreign country! This was my home, and I don't think I could bare the thought of never seeing this place, my parents... my friends.

"Ino, you have to do what's right for you. And whether or not this mission is for you, you know that both me and Shikamaru will support you."

"Thanks Choji." I patted his knee, and changed the subject. "So, what did you come by for? It wasn't just to let me know that I forgot about the meeting." Knowing Choji the way I did, there was no way he was going to come over here just to tell me something so trivial, though it was hard for us all to meet up with Shikamaru gone all of the time.

"Well..." He turned red. "Um... Ayame is pregnant."

"Really? Oh Cho! Why didn't you say so?" I jumped up and tackled him in a hug. His news was welcome in the fact that he had finally found someone to love him in the way he needed, however, it was not something I wanted to hear. I didn't need his happiness to affect my decision.

He left soon after that with a reminder of the teams meeting next week, and I was once again alone. Left to make a decision that would either change my life or decide to not take this on.

As night rolled in, and it seemed more and more likely that Tenten was going to be gone for the night, I prepared for sleep. During my bath, I contemplated my choices as I washed my hair.

There were pros and cons with both choices.

I could not marry Gaara and continue living in Konoha going from man to man, looking for someone to love me truly without trying to get into my pants on the first date, live in my apartment with Tenten until said girl married the man she's been with for the last three years. I could watch as Choji got married to Ayame as they started their family. Shikamaru would marry Temari and move to Suna. And me, well, I would probably end up alone. A spinster...

If I did marry Gaara, there was a chance that we could be happy together... once the awkwardness was gone. But there was still a chance that we wouldn't fall in love. But then again, there was a chance of happiness with him. He would be a constant in my life, and while I might not end up falling in love with him it would be stable. And over time, I'm sure I would grow to love him, at the very least.

But... did I want to risk a lifetime in a loveless marriage?

I dried off completely before I pulled on my night clothes. Tomorrow, I was going to go to Tsunade's office and inform her of my decision.

It was decided - I was going to marry Gaara, for better or for worse.

XxXxXxX

It was just nearing eight in the morning when I awoke from a much needed sleep. I was stretching, getting rid of any remnants of sleep when suddenly it hit me—yesterday's events. It was real.

"Damnit," I muttered as I took my time getting ready. Already I knew today was going to be shitty. After all, I was going to be heading to the Hokage's office to inform her that I was going to marry someone I never even once considered as a prospect to be in my life.

Tsunade was lucky I guess, to have caught me in between boyfriends. Though, I kind of knew that had I had a boyfriend I still would have been asked. After all, I was a "flirt." I wasn't into "serious things" like my friends were. Or at least, that's what everyone believed. I mean, just because a girl didn't want to settle for some guy that couldn't stop staring at her breasts didn't make her a whore.

As the Hokage herself said, Sakura was far to valuable too the village, Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuuga and had a kekkei genkai that couldn't leave the village, and Tenten was probably going to be the baby factory to a certain, Neji Hyuuga.

I made sure to wash my face and brush my teeth before I dressed in my usual outfit and did my hair.

I frowned at my reflection, knowing today was going to be a pain in the ass. It was hard to keep from flip-floping my decision, but I was set. I was going to marry the red haired Kazekage if it was the last thing I did.

Heading for the door, I slipped on my ninja sandals and slowly made my way towards the Tower. I took my time too, after all, I did have until noon to inform the older blond of my decision.

"Hey Ino-pig!"

I turned and saw my rival and best friend. Sakura. "Hey Sakura." I wasn't supposed to see her until Friday, but she must have been really curious as to what our teacher wanted. After all, Sakura was her right hand, and knew a lot of things that no other ninja knew.

"So what did Tsunade want?" I smiled bitterly at her innocent, yet nosey question.

"It was a mission."

"Oh." We walked in silence for a while before she asked the question I knew was coming. "Well, what's the mission?"

"... Classified."

"Oh. One of those, huh?" Because she wasn't as expendable as I, she never had to go on a seduction mission like I have before. It was also what she thought the mission was. Oh, How I wish it were right in this moment.

"Yeah." A little white lie wouldn't kill her. After all, she assumed.

"Well, I hope it goes well."

"... Thanks."

"See ya!" She turned and jogged towards the hospital, not even waiting for my reply.

Stop acting so bitter, Ino.

She is my best friend and here I am, hating on her. I hate feeling like a bitch, but I can't help it right now.

I shook my head and took a deep breath to clear my head. I was agreeing to this. It wasn't like I was being forced into the marriage. Kind of.

When I reached the tower without running into anymore familiar faces, and for that I was glad. I steadily walked towards my fate, pushing down the butterflies trying to overwhelm my stomach and destroy my bravery. When I reached the hallway that led to Tsunade's office, I noticed several of my friends sitting out in the hall. Damnit!

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Neji, Shino and Shikamaru glanced at me.

"Waiting on a mission debrefing. Apparently, we're early," Shikamaru replied, a frown on his face. "She told us to sit outside."

"Oh... Well, should I wait out here with you? I mean, there must be someone in there with her then, right?"

"Actually, no. If you need to meet with Lady Hokage, go on ahead." I nodded, wondering why they were being forced to wait in the hallway... I knocked on the door and stepped inside. My mentor sitting at her desk smiled when she caught sight of me, waving me in.

"Have you made a decision?" She asked once the door was shut firmly behind me. I nodded. She lifted her brow at me. "Well...?"

"I'll do it." A big smile broke out on her face.

"I knew it. I never should have doubted you."

"... Thanks?" I think.

"Can you tell the boys in the hall that they can come in now?" I opened the door and called them in, and when I moved to leave Tsunade called out to me. "Ino, you stay since this obviously involves you."

As they filed in, and stood next to me, I could feel Shikamaru's eyes on me, causing me to begin tugging at the fabric of my skirt. Why was I so nervous? Frowning, I forced my hands to my sides, and awaited Tsunade to speak.

"As you all know, I have called you three boys here for a mission. And that mission is to escort Ms. Yamanaka here to Suna." And then with a smile, she continued, "Ino here has just agreed to marry the Kazekage."

"What?"


	3. Suna

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Three

A GaaraIno love story

I couldn't help but wonder why Shikamaru seemed a bit angry upon hearing the news after all, Shikamaru seemed as if he didn't want anything to do with me ever since Asuma died. Why would this matter be any different?

Tsunade blinked at the anger in his voice, frowning.

"Is there a problem Shikamaru?"

"... No."

"Because if you don't wish to partake in this mission, then you can be replaced." He sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair.

"No, I'll do it." Of course he would. Temari will be going home too, and they seemed to be up one anothers asses all the time. _Damnit Ino, no bitterness._

"Now, if no one has any questions, I need all four of you to be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Since the Ambassador of Suna is leaving tomorrow as well, I figured you all could travel together." Of course, I knew it! No one said anything in response and Tsunade dismissed us. I was the first one out the door, wanting to get away before the lazy genius could interrogate me about this. I kind of hoped he would just, you know, be lazy and mark it off as "troublesome."

Only he didn't.

I made it out of the tower before he stopped me with his jutsu, knowing I wouldn't stop just because he called my name. Actually it probably would have caused me to break out running... but he didn't give me the chance.

"Damnit." I muttered. He guided me away, acting all natural like about the whole situation, knowing that to confront me, it would have to be in private. After all, he wouldn't want his dear Temari to get the wrong idea from gossips.

As soon as we were alone, he frowned at me, putting his hands in his pockets casually, relasing his jutsu.

He said nothing, just stood there, staring at me like he could see into the depths of my soul. After several agonizing moments of silence, I huffed and asked, "... Well? What do you want?"

"Tch."

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "You brought me here for a reason."

"Yes. I did."

"And?" I waved my hand, urging him ton continue.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Doing what?" I knew he knew I was playing stupid, but really, I didn't want to have this discussion. I mean, who the hell was he to butt into my business?

"Is it for attention?" He asked crossing his arms.

I snorted and lifted a brow at the very suggestion that I was doing this, giving up my damed freedom to make him notice me. "As if I want attention from you!"

He sighed. "I thought you were over it Ino." It as in, _it _it?

"I am!"

"So, your whole, 'going to get married to a man you hardly know,' is you moving on?" He asked, with a cocked brow.

Glaring back, I replied, "I moved on months ago Shikamaru. Just because I decide to do something doesn't mean it's because of you."

"Prove it." He took a step towards me, and I moved away from his outstretched hand. Dropping his hand, he asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you marrying Gaara?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I want and deserve happiness too?"

"Ino-" I shook my head viciously.

"No Shikamaru! When I see you and Temari, I feel so... lonely. You can't understand what it's like to feel as if your best friend is pulling away from you, like you no longer matter." Tears sprang up, and I took a moment to wipe them away before continuing, "After Asuma, you didn't turn to me and Choji. You went to _her_." I spat it like it was a curse. I crossed my arms. "We grew up together Shikamaru. I've been by your side since our births! And you just threw it away like it was garbage."

"... Ino, I'm sorry..."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. Why? Because after we found out that our parents wanted us to get married, it only pushed you further into her grasp. I didn't know that marrying me would be that bad." I found myself clenching my fists. It did hurt to be rejected outright, but I was over it. I refused to look back on "what ifs." He didn't want me, he'd made that perfectly clear.

"Ino..."

"You made your choice Shika." I turned my back on him, and looked at him over my shoulder with sad eyes. "Allow me to make mine." I turned and walked away. I didn't look back. I refused to allow him to see anymore of the tears his rejection caused. I wasn't in love with him, but he didn't have to act like I was scum of the earth because our parents wanted us to end up together. I had thought, maybe we could have been together, but I had realized right away that it wasn't going to happen. I was over it... somewhat.

When I reached my apartment, I threw myself onto my bed, screaming my frustrations into my pillow. Tenten wasn't there, thankfully. I didn't want to talk to her about Shikamaru right now. No one knew, as it was between me and him, and I planned on keeping it that way.

Once I wasn't upset anymore, I prepared for the journey ahead of me.

XxXxX

I allowed myself to indulge in a few more restful moments in bed, before lazily getting ready for the long trip. I had already packed last night, and said most of my goodbyes to my friends and family, though they didn't know that I was going to be moving permanently. Rather, they thought I was going on a long mission and acted accordingly... though, I guess it would be the mission of a lifetime, since it would last that long from this moment on.

I left a brief note on the counter for Tenten as well as several stacks of money for my half of the rent. The note explained I was going on a long mission and that if she wanted to, she could look for another apartment, something smaller or whatever should she not be able to keep up the rent.

Shouldering my bags, I locked up the apartment, silently saying goodbye before heading to the village gates. It was a short walk for me because I didn't want to be the last one to arrive, and took to the roofs.

Upon reaching the gates, I saw that Shino, Shikamaru, Temari and her entourage were already there... meaning we still had to wait for Neji. He was most likely still with Tenten, and might be a bit late knowing her. She hated when they were apart, but he would only be gone for about a week this time. I wondered briefly if he told her the truth of this mission.

They watched me walk towards them silently, the sand nin eyeballing me. Especially Temari. After all, I was going to become her sister in law should everything go according to plan, but I wondered if they knew the details of my mission, that I would be the bride of their Kazekage.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning Ino-san," Shino replied, Shikamaru just looked at the ground and Temari "hmphed" me as a response. She really didn't like me, though I did nothing to her. I knew she didn't know of mine and Shikamaru's ex-engagement, because she would have had a hissy fit and probably would have left Shikamaru, because it had happened early on in their relationship, so we kept it from her and everyone else.

We all fell into an uneasy silence, waiting for the last member of the team to show up, and when he did, we immediately set out for Suna.

The journey was a blur, the sun was setting before we reached a stopping point for the night. The day had passed by very uneventfully, with only us stopping two other times to take a short break.

Everyone went about the mundane task of setting up their tents, making a fire and catching some food, working together automatically, and when it was all set up, and those who had first watch settled in for the next few hours, we all sat around the fire, eating our portion of the meal. Neji had caught a couple of rabbits and skinned them quickly before roasting them over the fire. It was delicious, though a little bland without seasoning.

It was when everyone was heading off to sleep when Temari sought me out, cornering me before I could escape to my tent.

"Yamanaka." I eyed her weerily, wondering what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"You better not hurt him." I knew immediately to whom she she was referring to. Gaara. My soon to be husband, and the youngest brother of the irate blond in front of me. I wondered, while she turned her back on me and headed off to the tent she shared with my former teammate, and brief fiance, who really needed protecting from being hurt from this...?

XxXxX

The rest of the trip had been pretty uneventful. Just before we reached no man's land, we were advised to stock up on water, and to change into more fitting clothing for the desert. Robes... very ill fitted robes. Temari had given me an extra set of hers to wear until we got to Suna, where I would be given my own sets. After all, I was going to become their leaders wife, and it wouldn't do for me to die of a heat stroke, now would it? Our current garments were not fit for the desert heat. After all, we had all four seasons, and Suna had three temperatures. Hot, Scalding, and once the sun had set, freezing.

I asked Temari about the robes and she informed me that they were good for keeping you cool during the day and traping warmth during the night. It also shielded one from sand, but it still managed to find a way in, though not as much as it would have in my purple ninja garb.

The boys recieved some from Temari's escorts, and they looked strange but I suppose that's because normally they wouldn't wear something like these robes, though Shino... well, Shino and his clan did wear oversized jackets and sunglasses, so he seemed at ease with the outfits.

While in the last half of our treck through the desert, there were a few storms, but thankfully we were prepaired for them, but were delayed a couple of hours waiting for the sandstorm to pass. It was a long two hours of boredom, and though our shelters had been made by the prepared natives, sand still found its way inside. By the time we made it to Sunagakure, I was in a piss poor mood because I had sand in places where it should never, ever venture.

My skin was dried out so bad I could just feel cracks forming. And my hair... I don't even want to talk about my hair.

I realized these things were superficial of me, but damnit, I'd been a girly-girl for so long, it was like a second nature to act this way. Especially when I think of the damage being done.

I supposed it could be worse... and clothing could only do so much.

We were greeted by the guards who immediately let us in upon seeing their Kazekage's sister, though they did take our bags to look through. Temari instructed them to take our things to the Kazekage's mannor once the inspection was complete and led us to the tower.

I had a chance to take in the scenery... or rather lack of on our way, noticing how smooth everything was, though it was most likely that way from being constantly sanded down. And it was all very... bland. There was very little color, and there were no plants at all, except for a few cactuses that loitered around on porches. For a moment I felt sad for myself because I was going from luscious forests, trees, flowers, streams, animals for Kami's sake to a barren waste land.

I forced any regret away to keep tears from forming in order to keep hydrated. Water was very sparse here, and most likely expensive too.

When our entourage reached our destination, we headed up several sets of stairs, Temari in the lead. We, the Konoha nin, recieved lots of curious glances, but our nations were allies. Only one person stopped us before we reached Gaara's office. A brown haired, average looking girl whose eyes glared daggers at our little entourage.

"Temari-san. Kazekage-sama is busy at the moment."

"Tch. He's expecting me."

"He is, but I doubt he's expecting them." She said, looking at us pointedly. I was still irritated from the sand, and I was about to say something, but Temari beat me to it.

"Matsuri, move out of the way." Temari's tone was bone chilling and the girl hesitantly moved from in front of the big doors, blushing at the reprimand.

"Gaara!" Temari called out cheerily, doing a totally one-eighty as she opened the doors and we streamed inside. "Ive brought you a present little brother!"

The man in question was sitting behind the wooden desk, paperwork stacked all over the room, including the desk itself, and was bent over one of the various papers, reading it quite diligently. At his sisters interruption, he sighed heavily and looked up, not surprised at all to see our large group. He blinked his dark seagreen eyes at us, his eyes roaming over us unblinkingly when they came to a stop on me. A blush stained my cheeks as he gave me a one over.

"Temari," though he had addressed his sister, his eyes never left mine, "I see everything went well."

"Yes, and I even brought you back your present!" She said, wrapping her arms around my shoulder before she shoved me forward. I glared at the blond, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So I see. You all are dismissed." Temari nodded and as I turned to leave as well, his voice stopped me. "Miss Yamanaka, would you please stay? I would like to have a word with my... future wife."

I gulped, watching as everyone left the room and I was left alone with the man who I was going to be tied to. When the door was firmly shut behind them, I turned back to Gaara.

His sea-green eyes were unreadable as he took in ever detail he could see about me. The robes covered almost everything, so all that was visable was my neck and up. My hair was in its standard ponytail, though during the trip I had clipped my bangs out of my face. I probably looked a mess.

He said nothing for a long while, just taking me in, and I felt awkward standing there while he was hidden away behind the safety of his desk. I wondered what he was thinking about as I shifted my weight around from on foot to another, uneasiness settling in my stomach.

I had refrained from staring him down, because even though I was a trained interrogator, something about him had me unable to stare him down. So, instead, I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes. From what little I could see, he also wore clothing similar to our robes, his hair was dark red, similar to the color of blood, and tousled in an very unrully manner but it suited him.

"Ino." I stood to attention immediately.

"... Kazekage-sama?" I didn't know what else to call him... It would be disrespectful to address him as anything other than his title without his permission.

"If you would rather not go through with this, I understand." I blinked, surprised at him. I hadn't expected that at all. And while I was grateful to be given a way out, I decided to stick with my original decision.

I bowed my head, replying, "I-I... I am fine with this Kazekage-sama. It is my honor to-" He sighed and stood up, the movement causing me to look up as he walked around the desk to stand in front of me.

"Since you are going to marry me, I would rather you call me by my name. Gaara."

I nodded. "Yes, Kaze- I mean Gaara-sama..."

"I suppose you would like to hear the terms of the marriage?" _Terms? Probable what the elders wanted from us. _I nodded again, and he continued, "We are expected to have at least one child before our third year of marriage, and before the sixth month, we are to at least start trying to concieve. If you are barren, the marriage will be annuled."

My mouth fell open. "Excuse me?" So this could all be for nothing?

He nodded, "I apologize, but the counsel set the terms."

"I understand." _Assholes. _I crossed my arms. "Kaze- Gaara-sama, I understand their wish for you to have heirs..." I shifted my eyes from his, and I whispered, "I don't suppose we could... take it slow?"

"Slow?"

"Yes..." I swallowed, and continued, "I mean, I don't know you, and surely they cannot expect... you know."

"I understand Ino-san. However, the counsel will not."

"Oh." I nodded, defeat heavy on my shoulders. He frowned, and looked thoughtful a moment.

"If you would like, I could change that."

A little hope fluttered in my heart, as I asked,"You would?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He nodded and started walked towards the door, past me. When he reached it, he glanced back, as if waiting. Blushing I walked close behind him as we left the office, his secretary no where in sight.

"Um, Gaara-sama, where are we going?" I asked as he lead me through the maze that was this Kazekage's Tower.

"I have a meeting with the counsel, and I will inform them of our decision."

"Right now?" Anxiety was beginning to creep upon me. I mean, what if they refused? What power did the Kazekage really have in this situation when they were the ones calling the shots about this marriage?

"Now." We reached a set of double doors, and without hesitation, Gaara threw them open, the various men and women glancing at the two of us as we walked inside.

All hell was about to break loose.


	4. Cooking up a romance

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Four

A GaaraIno love story

Two days—that's how short it'd been since Gaara and I had met... at least, since becoming practically engaged. It had been just two days since he had interrupted the meeting and set the council members straight. In a way, it was kind of shocking to see how much command he held over them. He had no need to rise his voice, all they saw was the look in his eye and somewhat gave in. _(They gave us an extention of time so we could get to know one another a little better.)_ And it was all for my benefit. I wondered if he could have just called off the engagement if he could make them change the terms of the contract, but I assumed that would be probably pushing our luck, unless Gaara was secretly wanting this... maybe it didn't have to necessarily have to be me, but I think he might have wanted to get married.

I didn't know what to expect from Gaara or this relationship, but him going out on a limb for me made me realize that mabe—just maybe—we could work out. And, in a way, I wanted it to. Not only where there benefits from being the wife of a powerful man, but I wanted to get to know this man who I was pledging myself to. He wasn't like any guy I'd ever met before that I would have ever considered to be a future prospect for the role of husband.

"Ino!" Temari shouted through the door. I frowned and finished putting my Suna garb in place before opening the door. She, of course, was in similar clothing. Today was going to be a particularly rough one, with the sandstorm coming in the next few days and all. She had come by because not only did I need to familiarize myself with the village, we were also supposed to be getting supplies for the mansion to make sure we wouldn't want for anything until it was safe to traverse the town once more.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go shopping or not?"

"Of course." I followed her out of the room and eventually out of the mansion, into the scorching heat. Almost immediately, sand found its way inside my clothing from the winds that picked up every so often. Damnit.

By noon, we found ourselves carrying several full bags from clothing and food, to the hair/skin care product Temari used, different scents of course. Didn't want to smell like her, after all. And I, for one, wasn't going to be able to stand the heat drying up my skin without trying something to keep it from occuring.

Before the end of the day, I planned to visit Gaara. After all, one can't get to know their fiance without spending time with them. He seemed to live in that office of his because I'd only seen him maybe twice since coming here. We travelled back to the mansion, which, as of yet was still not my home, and separated briefly.

After tossing my things in the room I'd been given, which I did NOT share with a certain red head, I helped Temari put the food up in the kitchen. The underused kitchen.

"So, what kind of food do you like?" I asked, making conversation.

"So long as it's not squid or octopus, we're good," she replied, making a face. I giggled at her, and pulled out a frying pan. Surprisingly they did have various cookware, but almost no food at all except for random, and old, takeout boxes that were thrown out the night I'd arrived.

Hesitantly, I asked, "And what does Gaara-sama like?"

"Not sugery sweet things really," she supplied. Something to store for a later date.

"Well, no problem then." It didn't take me too long to fry us something up to eat, and by the time I was done, Kankuro was up and wandering into the kitchen. He slept like a log most mornings, it seemed, and I wouldn't see hide nor hair of him until well after noon unless he had a mission.

"What are ya makin' in here?" He sniffed the air. "Smells good."

"Fried rice," I replied as he grabbed a plate from the cabinet, sitting it on the table.

Temari scowled as he sat down, "Tch, no one said for you to sit down."

"Temari, it's too early," he complained.

"Idiot, it's already noon!"

"It's done," I informed them, and they stopped bickering immediately. I made sure to give them even proportions, and left enough for myself and Gaara to share. While they were in the midst of eating, I readied a small container, and grabbed some silverware.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm going to eat with Gaara-sama. I'll be back later," I replied.

Grabbing my things, I hurried through the bulding to the front door, hearing Kankuro groan into his food and tell his sister, "We've got to keep her around."

Hearing that gave me a small smile, because from the looks of it, none of the siblings did much cooking, and eating takeout every night wasn't good for anyone. I'm glad I was able to contribute even just a little bit. I was especially concerned for Gaara, because it seemed as if he ate very little, and I wondered when did he ever find time to eat, because he was burried in that avalanche of paperwork constantly.

It didn't take me too long to make it to the Kazekage's tower. And after making my way to his office, I noticed Matsuri was no where to be found. Thank Kami. That girl gave me the creeps. Whenever I did come to the office, she would glare daggers at me, and while she didn't scare me, something about the look in her eyes had me concerned.

Briefly knocking on the door, I opened it without awaiting for Gaara to call me in.

"Matsuri, I thought I told you no more interruptions today," came Gaara's voice. Blushing, I hesistated. before peeking around the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," I mumbled.

"... Ino-san?" He seemed a bit surprised at hearing my voice, at least that's what I guessed from the tone in his voice.

"Yes."

He straightened up, and replied, "Come in."

"You sure?" I asked, as I walked inside his office, closing the door behind me.

"Yes." He looked up, and after a moment of silence, asked, "Did you need something?"

"Well... I... I was wondering, are you hungry?" I fumbled with the bag I'd brought the food in, and pulled it out. Upon seeing the food container in my hands, and looking between me and it for a long moment, he nodded so slightly that had I not been a ninja, I might not have seen it.

"Great!" I pulled up a chair to his desk, and clearing a small section of it, placed the container on the desk. I handed him a fork, and dug in. Surprisingly, he ate with me—and with gusto. I ate slowly, watching him, studying the man who was to be my husband, wondering what I should ask to learn something, anything I could about him without being a nuisance.

"Gaara-kun! I brought you some -" Matsuri abruptly opened the door to the office—the pleased look and blushing cheeks that adorned her face fell immediately when she spotted me sitting in the office. She scowled, and crossed her arms. "What in Kami's name are you doing in here? Gaara-kun isn't supposed to be bothered."

"She brought me lunch. Is there something you needed Matsuri?" Gaara responded before I could. He lifted a brow. "More paperwork?"

"N-no. I-I..." She gripped something tightly in her hands before putting it behind her back. "Never mind." She headed back out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Faintly, I heard something heavy being thrown into the garbage.

"I guess I should go now." I stood, and collected the dirtied dishes. "I'll see you at the mansion."

He nodded and I moved to leave. "Will you... will you be cooking dinner?" I stopped, my hand on the doorknob, chancing to glance back at him. He was frowning, but I could tell that whatever he was feeling was being directed at himself, however when he saw me looking, he went back to that neutral expression that seemed etched into his face.

"Y-yes. Is there anything you would prefer?" He shook his head and I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you then." With that, I twisted the knob and left his office, shutting it quietly behind me.

I saw that Matsuri wasn't at her desk and I briefly wondered where she was before I shrugged and headed towards the stairs, happening to see that the girl in question had thrown away some food?

XxXxXxX

I had informed Temari and Kankuro that I was going to be cooking the moment I walked into the mansion and saw Kankuro licking his place clean. He seemed estatic, happily informing me that nothing Temari ever made would come close. Temari promply slapped him upside the head and told me she was just happy it wasn't going to fall onto just her anymore. Before too long, she and Kankuro both left to get to their duties for the rest of the day and informed me that they would be home at dusk, leaving me alone in the empty building yet again.

Thankfully, time flew by as I wandered to the library to look up Suna and it's history, as well as some native recipes I would try once I got a better feel for the cuisine around here, and before I knew it, it was time for dinner.

I was just finishing setting the plates of food down on the table when Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"Hey blondie?" I knew Kankuro had to be addressing me because he would never call his sister that. She'd slap him silly with that fan of hers.

Lifting a brow, I asked, "Yes?"

"Why'd you make a fourth plate?" He asked, referring to the one next to me.

"Oh, well -"

A voice interrupted me with, "It's for me." Gaara walked into the kitchen, stopping to take off his gourd and place it against the wall next to his brothers' puppet and Temari's enlarged fan. Both Temari and Kankuro stared wide eyed as he slid into the seat next to me.

"G-Gaara?" Temari gaped.

"What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked, surprise easily registered in his voice.

"Eating dinner," he replied with a frown as if it wasn't obvious, and I looked between the siblings wondering what was going on.

"B-but you -" From the loud thud, sharp intake of breath and the table shaking at Kankuro's jump, I assumed Temari had kicked Kankuro under the table. _Okay_... I frowned at the two of them.

"How was your day little brother?" Temari asked with a smile, changing the subject.

"..." He took a moment to swallow his the fork full of food he had bit into. "It was okay."

"That's nice." She gave him a genuine smile. "So, did you like the lunch Ino took you?"

"... Yes."

She nodded, "Good, good."

Things fell silent after that, though Kankuro kept glaring at Temari until the meal was finished. He announced that he was going out for the night and to not wait up for him while Temari retired to her room, leaving Gaara and I alone.

I'd admit, I was still a bit nervous being alone with the red-head but I wasn't going to run away like a child—after all, I was a grown woman. And a ninja! I would not run away.

Instead, I ignored Gaara's very presense, suddenly looming in the room, and picked up the dishes and prepared them for a washing. The soapy water was hot and I was placing the dirty dishes inside when Gaara got up from the table to come stand beside me. I was hyperaware of his presence, feeling heat rise to my face as he leaned in from behind me to place his own dishes in the water.

"I'll help you," he offered.

"A-alright." I pushed up my sleeves and got to scrubbing, the Kazekage beside me, prepared to rinse the dishes. What a sight we must have made. He was a formidable man. The leader of a country of ninja. And here he was being domestic. It was weird, but then, we were a weird couple. Pushed together by meddling councilmen. If things had been different, I wonder if we would have even considered one another as a lifemate. Somehow, it was doubtful. Very doubtful. I was the girl next door and he... well, he was (once upon a time) a homicidal maniac who killed because the demon inside him told him to. And he didn't seem like he was really interested in girls like other guys his age were. Not that he's gay or anything, to my knowledge, just... not a hormonal idiot.

What a freaky couple indeed.


	5. The Date

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Five

A GaaraIno love story

It was a week since Gaara and I had done dishes together. And that week had been very uneventful, save for the sandstorm, but it had passed days ago. It became a normal occurance for Gaara to be home for both lunch and dinner, and after almost every meal, Kankuro or Temari volunteered to do the dishes. After all, with me doing the cooking, they thought it was only fair. And they were extremely grateful I brought their little brother home to them more, which Temari told me the morning after he had first eaten with us.

Regretfully, I couldn't really think of anything for Gaara and I to do together so we could spend time together and get to know one another. Though, I guess I wasn't trying hard enough because I could just ask him to spend time with me. But then again, it was kind of embarrassing to just up and say it. Especially since he was a busy man, and I felt as if him hanging out with me was of little or no importance when it came to matters such as this compared to him managing the country. But I felt like a coward for using excuse after excuse to keep from being alone with the man. And I, Yamanaka Ino, was no coward.

So, on the seventh day since our last 'alone time' I found myself marching up the Kazekage's tower, headed for Gaara's office. Luck must have been on my side because Matsuri was no where to be found. Knocking briefly, I opened the door and waltzed inside.

He looked up from the various paper work on his desk, blinking when he noticed it was me.

Before he could speak and I lost my courage, I spoke, "Gaara-sama, I think that since we have found our lives thrust together and we hardly know one another, we need to go on a date." He just stared at me, and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. Gulping, I tugged at the fabric of my sleeves, and continued, "I-it's just, we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together and most people go on a date or two before they find themselves getting married." More like, several years of dating! But I doubt I'd be afforded that luxury.

"Alright."

"You're right, I shouldn't have -" I blinked, and asked for clarification, because he obviously couldn't have agreed. Could he? "R-really?"

"Yes."

"You're agreeing with me?"

He shifted to lean forward, his cheek resting on his hand, a small smirk on his lips. "Is something wrong with that? Should I not agree with you?"

"No-no! It's just... " I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I just wasn't expecting you to want to go along with it."

"Why not?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Because... Because you're the Kazekage and you have better things to do than entertain me." I bit my lip, looking anywhere but at him.

"Ino." At his voice, and the almost intimate use of my name, I peeked at him through my bangs. "You are to be my wife. I agree that we need to get to know one another. And I apologize that you had to ask me to spend time with you. I should have realized that I was not acting like a proper fiance."

To hear him reprimand himself, well, I was startled to put it honestly. He set his pen down and stood from his seat, only to walk around the desk and head straight for the door. Dumbly, I followed him out, as he held it open for me, and then walked out himself. Matsuri was at her desk and startled to see Gaara and I coming out of his office. She gave me a death glare, and was about to speak when Gaara interrupted.

"Matsuri." She looked towards him, putting on a quick smile.

"Yes, Gaara-kun?"

"I am going to be out of the office for the rest of the day." Her smile slipped and she gave a look of confusion until he continued, "I have a... date with Ino."

"A date?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked past her. She sat there, staring into space dumbly.

XxXxXxX

I didn't quite know what to expect. After all, I was use to dating guys who were social butterflies. Guys like me, only... you know, they had a certain body part I lacked. So, I wasn't quite used to being in complete control of dates. But then again, this was Gaara. The once upon a time homicidal monster. While I was learning what I could do with my body and how it affected the male and sometimes female population, he was fighting an internal battle with a demon that he had been infused with at birth. And while he might have had it ripped out of him, he was not the kind of person to turn from insociable to socialite. If anything, his position as Kazekage and past container of a demon might have made him less approachable.

Somehow, I found myself in an empty mansion with my future husband. And while I knew he wouldn't try anything, it didn't make me less nervous. Maybe I did want him to make a move. I don't know.

Kami, I hope he's not gay.

"Ino." Jumping at the sound of Gaara's abrupt voice, I nearly cut my finger off with the knife I was currently using to chop tomatoes and scallions with. _Kami, did I say that out loud? _"Say what out loud?" I blinked and blushed lightly.

Thank Kami.

I shook my head. "N-nothing Gaara-sa... Gaara. Was there something you needed?"

"Do you need help?"

"Sure." Since there wasn't much one could do here in Suna in terms of romantic, or fun for that matter, I thought that a private dinner with some candles would be nice. Thinking of candles brought a smile to my face because when I asked Gaara if there were any, he frowned and told me that there wouldn't be any major sandstorms for a while (which I safely assume is what he thought I needed them for). When I told them they were for our date, he wordlessly found them for me and placed them on the table with red ears.

So cute.

"Um, how about you turn on the stove and heat up the oil?" He nodded and moved to do so as I finished dicing the vegetables. When I was done, I picked out two chicken breasts from the package and wrapped them in plastic wrap before I began pounding them. Gaara was a bit startled when I first began hitting the chicken, but didn't say anything. When they were of the correct thickness, I unwrapped them and seasoned them with some salt and pepper. However, I wasn't sure how much Gaara would like, so I asked. "Do you like a lot of seasoning?"

"Just make mine the same as yours."

"Alright." Finishing up the seasoning, I dusted the poultry with flour before I placed them in the now sizzling oil, careful not to burn myself when I placed them inside the pan.

Without having to be told, Gaara began setting the table, though he made sure to have his seat across from mine.

When the chicken was golden, I quickly removed them from the oil and poured out the fat. As the pan cooled during its time off of the hot stove top, I added a bit of alcohol watching as it began to finally vaporize, leaving only a bit left before pouring on the chicken broth and lemon juice to the vodka.

Returning the pan to the hot stove, I placed the chicken back into the new mix, timing myself. One minute for each side.

"Smells good." I blushed at his compliment, and transferred the poultry onto our plates before tossing the tomatoes and some cream to the pan. When it was cooked through, I made sure to turn off the stove top as I poured the concoction over the chicken. For garnish, I sprinkled the two plates with the scallions I had chopped.

Smiling, I picked up the plates and served both him and myself. He poured us both wine, the candles were lit, and the glowing effect was beautiful.

"What is this called?" Gaara asked, referring to the food I had just prepared for the both of us.

"It's Chicken Pomodoro. My mother taught me."

His voice was hesitant. "Your mother?"

I nodded as I watched him take a small bite of his portion. "Nn. She taught me everything I know." A bitter smile appeared as I volunteered some more about my relationship with the woman who birthed me, "She even tried to turn me away from being a shinobi, but of course I wasn't having any of it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not the kind of life she wanted her child to live. One full of danger and sacrafice."

"Ah." I frowned. I didn't want this night to be about all me. After all, I needed to get to know him too, so I figured it would be safe to ask him a couple of questions myself.

After taking a bite, I asked, "W-what about your mother?"

"My mother?"

"Yes. Yours. What happened to her?" I asked. I didn't know much about his family, other than the fact that it was just him, and his brother and sister.

"She died giving birth to me." My eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Feeling nothing more than absolutely appaled with myself, I quickly tried to back track. "I am SO sorry! I didn't mean-"

He shook his head. "No, no. It's... I'm fine."

"... Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"O-okay." Things went silent between us. We finished our plates around the same time, and both went to the sink to do the dishes. I felt like total shit because of what I had brought else was I supposed to feel. I mean, I asked him about his mother, his dead mother. I felt like I was truly the worst. I didn't know how he was affected by such tragedy.

He must have sensed my turmoil because the moment the last of the dishes were drying, he placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from fleeing to my room.

"Ino." His voice was rough and deeper than usual. I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me.

I turned to him only to find myself trapped between his arms. Here he was, a Kage, and in such close quarters with me. Most people never ever got as close as he was to me. Either they were in the middle of battle, or... in situations like this. And I wasn't expecting this either. Heat rushed to my face."G-Gaara?"

And when his lips desended upon mine, I was initally shocked and unable to respond. Maybe he took my hesitation as some sort of rejection because he pulled back like he had been slapped. His eyes were wide with shock as if he hadn't known what he had been thinking, kissing me. But I knew. I knew what this action was for the both of us. And I sure as hell wasn't going to screw it up.

Before he could pull back any further. Before he could write off his action as a mistake, I closed the distance between us and kissed him back. I poured all of my hopes into the kiss—all of my dreams of what our marriage could be for the both of us... the happiness that I wanted with him. And it must have translated because he returned it.


	6. Happy Birthday to Me

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter six

A GaaraIno love story

To say that I wasn't surprised at the level of skill Gaara possessed when it came to kissing would be a lie. He had pulled me into him, encased his arms around my body as we explored each others mouths, but before I knew it, Gaara seemed to snap out of the 'spell' he was under and practically ran off.

Damn he's a good kisser.

I was whistful and kind of jealous at the same time. Thinking about it now, I narrowed my eyes. He couldn't have gotten that good without practice. There is no way in hell he could be that good naturally.

Damnit. If he'd been with someone before me, it was none of my business. After all, I shouldn't just assume he's a virgin just because he was so... insociable. With women like Matsuri (who I knew had to have some kind of feelings for Gaara) and the fangirls Temari told me about, one of them could have likely tempted him into experimenting.

Damn, damn, damn.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. I was cooking breakfast and I didn't need to be distracted. There was something I was forgetting anyway. Something that was at the tip of my tongue that I just couldn't, for the life of me, remember.

What was it?

A frown furled my brow as I wracked my brain searching for the answer. And then I heard it. That oh so subtle sound of a door opening that only from my ninja training I was able to hear. And from the pattern of the footsteps, it was my future sister in law.

"Morning Temari!" I called out as she reached the kitchen, a extra chipper spring in her step. I knew the smile that was etched onto my face was a bit too big—too eager, damnit. Taking a moment to calm down, to force down the giddiness brought on by the memories of last night, I took out an extra plate for her. "I wasn't sure you would be up this morning."

"Yeah, I have to meet Shikamaru at the gates this morning." She took a seat at the breakfast bar. Just what I need, Shikamaru here.

"Really? How long is he staying?" _Not too long I hope. He's such an asshole. _I tried to keep any annoyance from creeping up into my voice. But any worries I had that she would catch onto what happened last night vanished. I knew she was too damned happy and excited to be even thinking about me or my smile.

"Around two weeks." _Damnit. _

"Ah." I finished up the flapjacks and set a plate down in front of her casually sitting down in the next seat over. Since Temari was being too quiet for my taste, I asked her the first thing that popped up in my head, "Have you and Shikamaru ever had sex?"

"EH?!" I couldn't help but giggle when she turned bright red. Similar to Hinata from several years ago—hell she still blushed whenever Naruto spoke to her! Only, she didn't faint anymore, thankfully.

"Is that a yes?" I smiled at her, taking a bite of my food. "I was asking because I've been wanting to know for the longest time now how far you guys have gone."

"N-no." She was lying, but I didn't call her out on it. "N-not really."

"Not really?" I cocked my head, and asked, "So, no intercourse though?"

"No."

"Ah." After all, they've been together a long time, and I found it very unlikely that they'd held out for this long, Of course, I thought it would be funny to ask her, "Why not?" as she was swallowing.

I hid a small smirk as I hit her between the shoulder blades as she began choking on her food, "W-why not?"

"You two have been together for almost four years, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Surely you guys have had ample opportunities."

"Opportunities for what?" Came Kankuro's voice, still thick with sleepiness as he strode into the kitchen heading straight for the refridgerator.

"Shikamaru and Temari to have sex." I supplied as he began drinking from the carton of orange juice. He sprayed it everywhere, choking on the juice as he glanced at his sister, glaring furiously.

"WHAT?!" Well, with him preoccupied with this, I knew nothing about me would seem off at least. I hated throwing her under the bus, but he came in at just the right time. Thank Kami. "You guys are having sex?! I'll kill him!"

Temari abruptly stood. "I've got to go. Don't want to be late." Ignoring Kankuro's outraged protests, she left the mansion.

And then I remembered what had been bugging me since this morning, what today was.

"Shit," I cursed but Kankuro couldn't hear me over his ranting and I took the opportunity to slip away, heading for my room.

I don't know how I could have forgotten. I mean, I never ever have before. Wow. I guess the whole, 'marrying Gaara' thing affected me a lot more than I thought to forget that.

Today was my birthday. Huh.

XxXxX

It was night time, and the day had gone by fast. I spent the day, my birthday all alone. I wandered about the village, sometimes feeling overwhemlingly depressed as the time passed. The fact that I wasn't going to see any of my family or friends was what hurt the most. When I was a girl, my parents made such a fuss, but because our families were so close, I had to share the celebration with Shikamaru because his was only the day before. And usually, we would have the celebration on his birthday, and mine would basically be forgotten the next day.

It was like an open wound whenever I thought about it, and when I moved out I put a stop to the shared celebrations. Hell, several of my friends actually thought Shikamaru and I shared a birthday! The confusion lasted for a while, but I was eventually able to snap most of them out of it.

It was nearing dark by the time I dragged myself back to the mansion, carrying several bags of various things I filled the hole that was my bleeding heart with.

Silence greeted me when I arrived at the mansion. And after putting the stuff away in my room, I rolled up my sleeves and proceeded to cook, mechanically throwing something together, for the family that wasn't yet my own. By the time I was done, Kankuro and Gaara were already seated at the table, though when they arrived, I didn't notice. Temari and Shikamaru were probably getting re-aquainted somewhere. Whatever.

"Damn, you're a good cook!" Kankuro exclaimed, digging in immediately upon having his plate set down in front of him. I rolled my eyes before placing his brother's plate in front of him as well.

Gaara nodded his thanks at me.

I took my seat, and it was when I was bringing my first spoonful of whatever the hell it was that I'd made into my mouth that Temari and Shikamaru walked in. His smile fell way the moment our eyes met, and he slipped his hand from hers.

"Eating without us, ne?" Temari asked in a teasing tone.

She made a plate for both her and Shikamaru before the two joined us at the table, Shikamaru sitting next to me and across from her.

"Sorry Temari-chan. I didn't know when you would be in," I replied around a mouthful.

"That's fine." She wave it off and smiled at her lover from across the table. "We have some news to tell everyone."

The first thing to cross my mind was that she was pregnant. But then she told us, "Shikamaru and I are engaged!" She cried in excitement. I kind of checked out after that, sucked into my head.

It hurt. Truly, it did. I don't know why though. After all, we were never together. Not as a couple any way. So, why did it feel like my heart was breaking? It was pounding now, loudly. So loud, it felt like everyone at the table could hear it... maybe they could hear it breaking too.

Why was I feeling so rejected? Was it the combination of not just my birthday but feelings I refused to even entertain for a teammate surfacing? Feelings I denied to ever have existed?

But I wouldn't allow it to show. Not with any of them around to see. Especially not Shikamaru. So, instead of bursting into tears like I wanted, I shoved the pain aside and turned to Shikamaru and did what anyone else would have done. What a friend would have done.

"Congrats, Shika." I gave him a small smile.

He frowned at me. "Whatever." I was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't cause a scene Ino." And just like that, my temper was skyrocketting to the point of no return.

"Cause a scene? Me?" My voice was steadily rising, and the sand siblings attention turned to the two of us.

"Ino!" He hissed.

"No! I just congradulated you on your engagement, asshole. What the fuck is your problem?" I demanded. I didn't care that all eyes were on me. And that one of them was a man who I was going to marry. I was used to it back in Konoha, and this was no different, though it had been a while since I yelled like this at anyone.

His eyes flashed, and he bit out, "My problem is you."

"Excuse me?" I repeated, standing from my seat.

"You heard right. I'm tired of you. Your so fake."

"I'm fake?" I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Says the fucking hypocrit." Turning to the curious trio, I bit out, "Excuse me. I'll be in my room." Calling over my shoulder, I added, "And by the way, Temari, you might want to keep his drinking in check. Addiction runs in his family."

The abrupt scrapping of his chair against the floor informed me that he stood. "Shut the hell up, Yamanaka!"

"Or what? You going to make me?" I demanded, rounding on him.

"Just mind your own business," he growled.

I nodded with a smirk. "That's what I thought, coward."

"I am not a coward."

"Oh really?" I smirked and cocked my head to the side. "Have you told her?"

Shikamaru looked stricken when Temari looked between us, finally asking, "What is she talking about Shika?"

"I wanna hear this too," Kankuro butted in.

"..." Gaara had been looking at me the entire arguement finally shifted his eyes from me to his future brother in law.

After the long silence, I laughed. "You're such a coward."

"Don't! Ino-"

I shook my head with a bitter smile. "I could be nice and not tell her, but you... you shouldn't have been an asshole and just taken my congratulations for what they were. Temari, your precious Shika has been hiding something from you. A secret he has kept from you for four years."

"Ino!" He took a step towards me, fists clenched so hard that his hands were beginning to turn white. At his movement, Kankuro and Gaara stood, a human blockade between the shadow-nin and myself.

Sometimes... sometimes I hated Shikamaru. He was my best friend at one point in time. My teammate. My friend. And then he turned into someone I didn't know. Someone who would treat me like shit because of a decision made my someone else... But because I still cared for the idiot, I shook my head.

"Just... nevermind. Forget I said anything." I could hear him let out a breath of relief when I didn't give in the the desire to see his relationship fall apart with the woman he loved. I gave them a bitter smile, tears beginning to sting my eyes as my vision grew watery. "What a happy birthday to me, huh?"

And with that, I turned my back on them and all but ran to my room.


	7. Aftermath

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Seven

A GaaraIno love story

Somehow I knew he would follow me to my room. Even though I wanted to burst into tears, and just make it all go away, the past thiry minutes disappear, I couldn't give into the tears that threatened to fall. Not five minutes passed between my slamming my bedroom door shut and his knocking.

Wordlessly, I allowed him inside my room, unable to look him in the eye as he walked inside. He didn't say anything for a long time. He didn't even look at me. Rather, he moved to stand at the balcony, staring up at the moon.

It was beautiful out, the sandy wind wasn't picking up currently, and the moon was bright and almost full. As I came to stand beside him, he glanced at me. Without having to say a word, I nodded, knowing what it was he wanted. "It was a long time ago... and we had no say in the matter. Our parents... they thought that it would be best to try and unite the families. They didn't know that he was already dating your sister."

"..."

"He assumed that I had something to do with their decision and has practically hated my guts ever since, even though I was the one who got them to break it off." It was more of a love hate relationship. After all, we still missions together, and regardless of how back and forth Nara was, I still cared for the dumbass.

I gave him a bittersweet smile and sighed. "I knew he wouldn't tell her. He made me swear not even to tell Choji, and he's his best friend!"

Falling silent, I turned back to the moon, awaiting whatever judgement it was he had to pass. It didn't take long for him to give it.

"I think... it would be best if you left." I was expecting him to be angry—but not that angry. My heart caught in my throat, and I took a step back, putting some space between the two of us.

His eyes were unreadable.

"Y-you want me to leave?" I took a deep breath, ordering my throat not to close up against my will. "Why?"

"... It would be best for everyone involved-"

"No!" I shook my head. "I gave up my dreams for this. I left my home for this. For you! I want to hear why you want me to leave."

"Ino-"

"Gaara, I just..." Desperation seeped into my voice before I finally broke off. Not only did I just lose whatever it was between us, I would go back to Konoha, a failure. _Kami, I was going to be a laughingstock! _

"Ino," I glared at my feet, unable to look at the red head as he cast me away. "Ino, I think it would be best if you left in order for things to calm down."

It took me a moment to understand his words, and when I did, my eyes widened in understanding. Looking at him, I asked carefully with narrowed eyes, "So, it's just to allow things to settle down. You're not sending me away permanantly?" _So I didn't fail? _

"No. I am not sending you away permanantly. Temari is going to be in a lot of pain from and while she will understand that this is not your fault, I am not willing to risk the two of you fighting."

It made sense, I guess.

"A-alright." I bit my lip and asked, "When am I to leave for Konoha?"

"A week."

My eyes widdened. "So soon?"

"Yes. The sooner Shikamaru is out of this village, the less of a chance there will be for his murder to occur." A small smile, while a bit grim, graced his lips and I couldn't help but giggle, feeling much better, especially when his hand sought out my own.

"True." I gave him a soft smile. "Do you know when I will be able to return?"

"I'm not sure." A frown. "Within a month or two."

I gulped. "That seems like an eternity."

"For that I apologize, however, knowing my sister, she will need some time to recover from this before seeing you again."

"Okay..." I looked down at out joined hands. "Promise." I looked up at him suddenly. Expectantly. "Promise me you will send for me Gaara."

"I promise."

XxXxXxX

The week seemed to pass too fast for my liking. I barely saw anything of Gaara, but we settled on a date for the wedding. And he promised to keep in touch with me during this separation. I was definitely going to write him. I mean, we had only a few more months until the wedding and I had to get to know him one way or another. Since being in Suna was out of the question for the next few weeks, I had to make due with what few options I had.

We made it about halfway to Konoha when our Suna escorts informed us that they were only told to take us this far. I wasn't surprised. I mean, Shikamaru did come with some other Konoha Shinobi and the travel back to Konoha would be faster without the Suna nin.

Only, their leaving made it a lot easier for Shikamaru to find himself alone with me. And that was something I did not want at all. I had been preparing for the verbal lashing since Gaara and I said goodbye.

So when the others decided they would scout ahead, Shikamaru took the oprotunity for what it was.

"This is all your fault!" He rounded on me the moment we could no longer sense our comrades chakra.

I rolled my eyes. "Tch. Don't blame me for your shortcomings, Shikamaru."

"Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut for once?" He grabbed me by my shoulders in a brusing grip, shaking me. His eyes seemed a bit... wild. "She won't even let me explain!"

"Maybe if you had been a man and spoke up earlier, say four years ago, this wouldn't be happening." I broke free of his grip.

"Kami, I want to strangle you right now."

I raised a brow at his statement and was about to reply but I felt several chakra signatures headed our way. When our comrades landed in the small clearing we had decided to use as our camping site for the night, Shikamaru was off collecting dry wood for the fire and I was cooking dinner.

I was kind of hoping the rest of the night would be uneventful. As if anything I wanted would ever occur.

Not even seconds after my eyes shut, it happened. We were attacked. I heard the clash of metal on metal. It's a very distinct sound and nothing could ever be mistaken for it. Not even the sounds of a blacksmith crafting his weapons.

So, immediately I was up and out of my sleeping bag in a matter of seconds, a kunai gripped in my hand. As I rushed out of my tent, I saw several ninja attacking Shikamaru. But I knew that everything would be okay. Why? Because Shikamaru was a shadow wielder. And not only were we in the forest where there was an abundance of shadows just waiting for his manipulation. It was night time, and he was pissed off.

He easily caught them all in his hold and just as easily broke their necks with his "Shadow-Neck Binding Jutsu."

Everyone was a bit surprised at how easily they were dealt with, save for me.

I ignored the seething man and took a look at their headbands. "Cloud. Why are they attacking us?"

"They couldn't know... could they?" One of my comrades asked.

"Know what?" I asked, confused as to why they were looking back any forth amongst themselves uneasily.

"... Ino, you are the fiance of the Kazekage. If word got out about it, enemies would be after you to hold over him." Shikamaru's snippy, know it all tone was annoying, but I brushed it off.

"Oh... But then, how would they know?"

"There has to be a mole." _Ugh. Great. Just great._

"Damnit." I knew what that was going to mean for me. Protection orders on my behalf. After all, they were already making an attempt on my life. There was no reason for them to not try over and over again until they had captured me. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

I stalked off to my tent, fuming at this new information. Sleep didn't come easily, and I spent most of it tossing and turning.

The following morning, I found myself roused by the others packing up and hastily scrambled to do the same. And then we were off, headed for Konoha. The journey was quick because we knew this country like the back of our hands and upon seeing the familiar signs of home, we sped up

When we reached the village, everyone went their own ways, and I hung back, taking in the sight of the gates. Gates I thought I wouldn't see again for a long time. I was kind of happy to be back. Nervous, but happy all the same.

"Pig!" The familiar screech of my best friend greeted me before I even entered the village.

"Forehead," I replied in kind, grinning at the pinkette. I had been expecting her, only, I wasn't expecting her to be angry. Almost angry enough to hit me with a chakra enhanced punch it seemed. But thankfully she didn't because it probably would have killed me. Unlike Naruto, I don't have a demon to speed up my healing process or keep me from dying from lethal blows.

"You're getting **_married _**and you didn't tell me?!"

_Well hell._


	8. You're getting married?

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Eight

A GaaraIno love story

I was a bit surprised that Sakura knew, but then again she was the Hokage's right hand and she had access to things no one even dreamed about. So, I shouldn't have been unprepared for this, but I had been hoping she nor anyone else knew. Though, I was kidding myself if I thought it would be kept underwraps.

"About that..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well?" She tapped her foot, awaiting my answer—only because she was Sakura, and she was quite mad at me, the tapping caused mini tremors in the earth.

I sighed. "I kind of didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" She demanded, uncrossing her arms with a look of hurt. "I thought I was your best friend."

As she turned on her heel and began to walk off, I followed after her. "You are!"

"Best friends tell each other when they're getting married," she replied over her shoulder.

"Well, yeah but-"

"But?" She rounded on me, looking expectant.

I bit my lip and supplied, "But I was just scared and confused... okay?"

She cocked her head and gave me a small, knowing smile. "Fine. I'll forgive you this time. But I had better be a bridesmaid damnit."

"Forehead." I shook my head with a smile.

"Pig." And just like that, all was forgiven. She wrapped her arm around mine and walked a ways with me. "Anywho, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office yesterday."

Of course she did. I nodded in confirmation. "Alright."

"We will talk more tomorrow. And with Hinata and Tenten. See you then." She slipped her arm from around mine and walked off.

"Bye, forehead! " She lifted a hand in acknowledgement as she trotted off.

Walking to the tower seemed to take forever. I was used to people staring. I was even used to the gossips. But it was never every single villager that I passed, talking behind their hands, glancing at me non too discreetly. I was thankful when I reached the tower, hidden from their prying eyes.

Shikamaru was already there, standing in the hallway. Seething. The others stood a little ways away from him and the dark aura around him.

Shizune nodded at me, "Go on in." So I did.

There she was, sitting behind her desk. A stack of papers a mile high loitered on her desk, scrolls everywhere. But all she paid attention to was a single sheet of paper. At least, until I walked in the room.

She turned her gaze upon me. Eyes unreadable. "Ino."

"Lady Tsunade."

"What the hell happened?" She demanded, as was her way when she chewed someone out.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did I get a letter from the Kazekage stating that due to unforeseen circumstances, that both you and Shikamaru are not to return to Suna for an undisclosed amount of time." She waved the letter around for good measure as she spoke before she slammed the paper down on her desk. "It doesn't even state why. So, I want you to tell me. Why?"

"W-Well..." I cleared my throat. "Well, as I'm sure you were probably not informed, Shikamaru and I were... briefly engaged by our parents a few years ago and he decided not to tell his girlfriend."

"And?" She tapped her fingers on the desk, showing a severe amount of restraint.

"And, it came out." In the silence, I couldn't help but fidget, feeling an overwhelming need to explain myself. "Ga-Kazekage-sama promptly decided it would be best for us to return to the village."

"Has he decided to end your mission?" she asked.

"What?"

"The Kazekage. Is he still going to go along with the mission? The marriage, Ino." "

"Oh." I cleared my throat. "Yes."

"Thank Kami." She seemed a bit relieved and sank back into her seat with the information. I turned to leave when I rememered last night.

Turning back to the older blonde, I informed her of the attack. "Oh! Um, Lady Tsunade... we were attacked on the way home."

"Attacked?" She was alert once more, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Cloud Ninja."

"Hmm..." She stroked her chin, deep in thought. "Obviously someone leaked out the fact that you are Gaara-sama's fiancee."

I nodded. "That's the conclusion we came to as well."

"Alright." With a sigh, she changed the subject. "Do you know when he will send for you?"

"He said in a month or so."

"Alright. Dismissed."

"Yes, Milady." I bowed and exited in an orderly fashion. It wouldn't due to run away from the bosses office. I barely even spared the others a glance as I made my way through the building on my way to leave.

Just short of the exit, my freedom, was a familiar face. "Yamanaka." I drew up short.

"Ibiki-sensei." I nodded at the scarred man.

"You're getting married." Blunt and to the point, kind of like ripping a bandaid off.

"Y-Yes."

"... Congratulations, though it is a waste with all of your potential." He patted me on the shoulder, and walked off, leaving me to wonder how he managed to congratulate and insult me in the same sentence.

"Thanks... I think." Shaking my head, I exited the building without further delays and spent the duration of my walk home gathering my courage before entering my parents flower shop. Immediately all activites ceased upon recognition and my father started laying into me as my mother shooed the few customers out.

"Ino Yamanaka!" His voice was thunderous, loud and laced with an omen of danger lurking. He rounded the counter in a threatening manner that had me itching to reach into my pouch for a kunai or two to keep my skin intact.

I gulped. "D-Dad, I can explain-"

"Young lady, why didn't you tell your mother and me that your getting married?" His voice kept raising, and the aura he was letting off was beginning to trigger my fight or flight reflexes.

"I-I-"

"You just made it seem like it was just some mission!"

"D-dad-"

"But you're getting married!"

"D-daddy..."

"And to the Kazekage! How-"

"Inoichi." My mother held up her hand, stopping dad in mid-rant as she came to stand beside him.

"But-"

"No, Inoichi. Ino is a kunoichi. Yes, she is our daughter, but she also has a duty to this village. And our Hokage has called her to become a political bride." She narrowed her eyes at him."I never wanted her to become a ninja, but she followed in your footsteps. And you of all people need to understand that she chose to do her duty to this village."

"B-"

All she had to do was look at him and instantly the protests ceased. I've always admired that about her.

And then she was sending that same look my way. "Ino dear."

I swallowed. "Y-yes mom?"

"I'm disappointed in you. You should have told us immediately instead of keeping this from us." I flinched. "Did you honestly believe we wouldn't find out? How did you expect us to feel, knowing our child felt like she couldn't tell us this information. I found out through Mrs. Haruno."

I hung my head, ashamed. "I'm sorry mom."

"I'm just glad we found out before you actually went through with the wedding. Have you and the Kazekage decided on a date? Or a venue?" And in her fashion, she went from scolding mother, to socialite.

"Y-yes to the date, but not a venue." She nodded and just like that, she took over.

XxXxXxX

A month felt like forever when one wasn't allowed to have any missions. Tsunade wasn't willing to risk it.

So, I spent my entire "vacation" working in my parents flower shop. Sure, people came by to "chat." More like try to get details about my upcoming nuptuals with Gaara. We were busier in this past month than we have been in the past year.

The days seemed to drag by for me though, regardless of the blur of nosey civilians and ninja alike.

I hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Shikamaru except for Choji's wedding. And Choji was scarce because he knew something was up between me and deer boy but he didn't want to get in the middle, or get alienated. So he didn't actively seek me out, but at least he didn't avoid me when we did happen to come across one another. And besides, he had a pregnant bride to worry about.

And then it finally came. While I had never really unpacked, I finally recieved word via a blessed letter from Gaara saying all was in the clear to head back. Head... dare I say it, home.

While I loved being home with my parents, and relaxing, I was getting kind of tired of all of the magazines and chatter about the wedding. At least with Gaara, I knew he wouldn't get pissed off at me because I didn't care what shade of off white napkins I wanted for the reception like my cray mother.

They say girls obsessively dream of their wedding day, but I can offically say I was about burned out on it. And I hadn't even talked to my groom about all of these plans my mother was making!

The three day journey was silent somewhat. Escorting me was Team Kakashi, so of course Naruto rambled on and on about seeing Gaara. And Sakura would occasionally punch the guys over their heads for saying or doing something stupid. But that was about it. No attacks. No nothing.

And when we came across the sand village, I could say I felt relief. We were greeted at the gates by Kankuro. And as Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were led to the Kazekage's tower, Kankuro walked me to the mansion.

"Blondie."

I wasn't sure how well the Sand Siblings would take to me this time around, and I knew I needed to be careful with Temari, but Kankuro... was Kankuro. "Make-up face."

I was grateful to see his smirk. An offical 'welcome back home' in my eyes."Glad to see you back."

"Glad to be back."

"It hasn't been the same without you."

I fell into the easy routine he and I had established. "It was only my cooking you missed. Admit it."

"Well, that and Gaara has been kinda down since you left."

"Down?"

"Depressed... or something. He's almost never home anymore. Stuck up in that damned office." He sighed, rubbing his face, careful not to smear any of the war paint. "He hasn't slept in over two weeks, and barely eats enough to feed a damned bird."

He sounded so worried, I knew he wasn't exaggerating.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get better."

"He will now that you're here." I flushed, but pushed my feeling away.

"... And Temari?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Apparently we had reached the mansion and I didn't notice because I was startled to hear her voice. She stood in the doorway, staring at me. Analyzing me. Kankuro took this as his que to leave us alone. "Ino."

"Temari... How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm..." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes momentarily, seeming to be searching for something. And when she found it, she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad." I dared to ask the forbidden. Because I had to know if she could move past this and forgive him too. "Have you... you know."

"No. Not yet." She frowned. "But I will."

"Do you think you will get over this?"

"Him and I together, as in, as a couple? I'm not so sure. But _I_ will."

I nodded. "That's good for you." I smiled and proceeded through the door she held open for me.

We made a little small talk after that, and after she left, leaving me all alone in the mansion, did I venture into my room. My room. It was as I had left it, aired out for my arrival, but virtually untouched.

I unpacked, and as I did so, I thought about what was going to happen in the next couple of months. Where was Gaara and I going to sleep? When would we move into the same room? When would our relationship make anymore progress?

Once I'd had everything set back up, I made a quick something for the red head, carefully packaged it up, and headed for the tower, I was a woman on a mission.

Ignoring Matsuri's protests, I marched into Gaara's office unannounced.

"Gaara."

He didn't look much thinner, but he didn't look healthier either. He glanced up from his paperwork, not at all surprised to see me. But I'm sure we were both, however, surprised when I dropped the bag of food and launched myself over the desk at him. Thankfully, his sand didn't take that as a threat, or he held it at bay, because I landed in his arms.

"Ino?" His confusion was clear, but his arms wrapped me slowly, and I curled up into him, breathing in his scent.


	9. The Wedding

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Nine

A GaaraIno love story

"Absolutely not."

"B-but-" I began to protest, but he cut me off.

"The wedding of our Kazekage will not be held in a foreign village."

"Even though it would show trust?" Temari demanded, lifting a brow.

"You may not-"

"Oh, can it. I'm Gaara's sister, and I do have every right to step in when it comes to things on a personal matter. And his wedding, top of the list." She crossed her arms, adressing him directly. "Anywho, wouldn't it be politically wise to hold the wedding in the country of his bride's origins?"

His face became red, and puffy as he stood up in outrage. "Now see here!"

"Oh, stop it Councilman Takahashi." The only woman left of the council interrupted. She glared at him. "He is marrying the girl, so why does it matter where he wants to do it? Motion is accepted." She smiled at Gaara and I. "And congratulations on your nuptials young ones."

I blushed and along with Temari, took my leave, giving a small wave to my soon to be husband as we left. We had only went to petition the location of the wedding and since that was done, Temari and I had no other reason to be a part of the meeting.

As we walked out of the room and down the corridor, I turned to her. "Thanks Temari."

"It's no problem. Besides, couldn't let your mothers' hard work go to waste, could I?" Without allowing me to reply, she walked off, and I found myself standing in the hallway all alone until footsteps informed me that someone headed my way.

"Don't worry. She'll be talking your ear off soon enough." Kankuro supplied from behind me. I wasn't surprised. Rather, I turned towards him and we began walking together.

"Are you sure?" I sighed, and headed back to the mansion Kankuro beside me. I knew she had forgiven me, but it was still hard for her to be around me. "At this rate, I'll be an old woman before she truly forgives me."

"It won't take that long, trust me."

"I hope."

"So, are you ready to do some teaching?" He asked when we were at the halfway mark between the tower and home.

I grinned. "More than ready. I like cooking, but it'd be nice to have a night or two off."

"Prepare to have your socks blown off by my genius."

I snorted. "Yeah. Right."

When we reached the mansion, we immediately set to work. Kankuro had informed me that he wanted to learn how to cook and who was I to deny him the knowledge? Still, I couldn't help but be curious as to why. His answer was not what I expected but it fit him.

He was learning so he could impress women. The horny idiot.

While I was preparing some ingredients, Kankuro copying my movements, I looked at him from the corner of my eye, shaking my head in disappointment. He was too much of a man whore. He'd never settle down.

After I finished chopping and dicing the vegetables, I turned to speak to my pupil and the sight beholden to me was not what I was expecting. Instead of swearing and him struggling to cut things properly, I am greeted to the sight of him using his chakra strings to crack open eggs into a mixing bowl, preheat the oven, and bring out multiple items from both the pantry and refridgerator.

I tapped him on the shoulder, my hands on settling on my hips. "First of all, what the hell are you doing? And second, that is _so _cheating!"

He smirked, not even faltering in his movements when he turned to me. "Nu-uh!"

"Is so!"

"Nope." He stuck his tongue out at me and I had an overwhelming urge to giggle. He wiggled his brow at me. "You're just jealous."

"Well, of course I am! It took me fifteen years to get that fast. Not all of us are able to use chakra strings!" I griped, waving my hand at his chakra strings as they flew through the preparation work.

"I'm just gifted," he replied with an arrogant smirk.

"Gifted my ass," I scowled with my hands fisted on my hips.

"And what a lovely ass, if I might add." I shook my head at him with a giggle.

"Your ass?" At the inquiring voice that broke into our conversation, Kankuro and I both turned to the doorway, twin looks of horror etched onto our faces. The chakra strings that had been a blur of activity halted the moment his monotoned voice broke through the room.

"Gaara!" I took a step forward, but he wasn't even looking at me. Kankuro took the brunt of his unwavering stare.

"Why are you having a conversation with my fiancee that involves her ass?" He inquired.

"..." Kankuro pulled at the collar of his shirt, and I could see bullets of sweat beginning to appear.

Gaara lifted a nonexistant brow at his older brother, an expectant look on his face. "..."

Kankuro slowly backed out of the room rather than answer him, leaving me and Gaara alone.

When it became clear that he wasn't coming back, Gaara turned to me.

I cleared my throat and looked away. "You're back early Gaara."

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"No. I was just stating." I glanced quizically at the concotion Kankuro had been making and dipped my finger in to taste it. "Anywho, how was work?" After tasting the mixture and glancing at everything else he had out on the counter, I concluded he was wanting to bake a cake?

"It was fine."

"That's good." I picked up where he left off and finished mixing all of the ingredients before spreading it out on the baking pan before placing it in the heated oven. After all, it would be a waste to throw it away.

We made a little small talk as I finished making dinner, though the subject of Kankuro and the conversation Gaara had walked into never came up. Slowly, as both the cake and supper finished up, Temari and Kankuro wandered into the kitchen, taking their places at the table. Gaara had taken it upon himself to set it as we talked. After dinner with a bonus of cake, Gaara excused himself and headed back to the tower for more work and I headed for my room.

I hadn't even closed my door and there was a knock.

"Ino?" Temari pushed it open a bit further and stuck her head in.

I blinked at her. "T-Temari?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I turned to her. "So, what do you need?"

"Advice."

"Advice on?"

"I think I..." The rest of her answer was mumbled.

I cleared my throat. "Can you repeat that?"

She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I think... I think I'm pregnant."

".. oh." I wasn't sure how to feel about that news. I wasn't going to let it bother me though. I couldn't. After all, Shikamaru wasn't mine. And what right did I have to hurt from this? My future was bascially concrete with Gaara.

Her shifting on her feet drew back my attention. "I haven't had my period since before... you know. And I was just playing off my missed periods as stress." She sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "And then this morning... I got sick."

"Do you need me to go with you to the doctor?" I asked.

"I was actually wondering if you could check." When I blinked at her, she frowned. "You had some medical training, didn't you?" And then it clicked.

"Duh, Ino." I hit my forehead. "I can do it. Sorry, it's just been forever since I've done anything ninja wise. Tsunade-sama wouldn't let me and I don't think I can ask Gaara to let me do anything ninja wise." I looked around the room, and waved her to my bed. "Lay down and I'll examine you."

"Alright." I waited until she laid back before moving to tower over her.

"Okay. Let me know if things get uncomfortable." Taking a deep breath, I gathered my chakra and sent a steady stream into her abdomen, searching. And then I found what I was looking for. "Well, Temari. You are around... five weeks along."

She sat up. "S-so I am?"

"Yes."

"Kami."

I was alarmed at her tone. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I... I don't know." I saw the tears, and frowned. But when she started sobbing, I felt a surge of panic.

"Please don't cry." I can barely handle myself when I cry. Another woman was out of the question.

She shook her head but the tears didn't stop. "I'm sorry."

"Temari..."

She started breathing fast. "Sorry, I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, for starters, you need to stop crying. It won't help the situation." I sighed, trying to not come across as mean or snippy, but I needed to figure out a way to keep her from crying. "And second, you need to tell Shikamaru."

"Tell Shikamaru?"

Anger was a good way. "He is the father, isn't he?"

"Well, of course he is!" Pissed off—much better. Anger I could handle. She huffed and crossed her arms in iritation as I moved away.

"And you both need to decide what you are going to do," I replied.

"Do? About what?"

"If you want to keep it, give it up for adoption or terminate the pregnancy."

She nodded. "Right."

When she moved to leave, I found myself touching her shoulder and offering friendship. "Temari, you know you can talk to me if you want."

She nodded again. "T-thanks." And then she was gone, the door shut behind her. I collapsed to my knees, tears blinding me.

XxXxXxXxX

A couple of days later, I found myself leaving for Konoha, along with Temari and several guards in tow. The entire journey, I found myself giving her odd looks. She was carrying the child of my... well, ex-best friend. And because I knew the kind of man Shikamaru was, he would marry her and in a way, we would be come in-laws. Well, he was wanting to marry her regardless, but the pregnancy was going to set their nuptials in stone for him.

Temari and I talked a little during the journey, though it was more her trying to reasure herself I hadn't informed her brothers of the child in her belly. I'm sure from all of the whispered conversation we shared, they would have gotten suspicious of something, but pregnancy probably never would have their minds. Thankfully, they were both coming in a few more days, so she had time to inform Shikamaru before telling them about the baby.

When we reached Konoha, Temari head straight for the Nara Compound and I informed Tsunade-sama of my arrival.

Then I headed home.

Upon walking in our family store, my mother looked up from the magazine she was looking in and a look of delight took over.

"Ino!" She came around the counter, arms wide.

I couldn't help feel the swell of emotions, and I greeted her in kind. "Mom!"

"Oh, I miss you."

"I missed you too momma," I mumbled against her neck. After a minute or so, she pulled back and led me to the counter where various papers were spread out haphazardly across it.

"So, I've been working on the guest list for the wedding and reception. Is three okay?"

"Three people?" I wasn't expecting many people, but I had more friends than that! She picked one list up and handed it to me. It was full of names, countries, ect.

She smiled at me. "No, silly. Three thousand."

I blanched. "Thousand?"

"Yes. Three thousand." She looked through the scattered papers and found another list of names, though there were less on this one.

"I-I..."

"Good." I felt overwhelmed but before I could voice anything, mother went on. "Moving on, I know that no venue here is large enough, so only five hundred will be able to attend the reception."

"O-oh..."

"Oh! And did you get the seal from Kazekage-sama?" She looked at me expectantly. Thankfully I had remembered to ask him for it before we left.

"Yeah. Give me a second." I dug through my pouch and grasped the envelope, producing it immediately for my mothers waiting hands. Upon seeing it, she smiled.

"Great! Now we don't have to worry about how we're going to pay for all of this." "Your father and I can pay for some things, but it's nice to have help."

"I guess."

"And because it's the Kazekage, things will probably be at a discounted price." That was true. "After all, who wouldn't want to brag that they helped with the wedding of the century?"

I shook my head at my mothers rambling.

"OH! Your dress is here Ino."

"Dress?" I frowned.

"Yeah. I ordered it."

I shook my head. "I didn't pick a dress."

"Yes you did. You circled it in that magazine." She turned and looked through that pile again. "Let me see... Ah, here it is!" She handed me the open book, and my eyes went wide upon recognition.

I looked at her, annoyed. "Mom! We can't afford that!"

"With this, we can." She held up the envelope.

"B-"

"No. My daughter deserves the best. And this dress, regardless of price, is perfect."

"Mom..."

"So, since it's already been ordered, and custom made to fit, why don't you go try it on to make sure everything is in order?" She had a smug smile on, because she knew she had won.

Damnit.

She flipped the sign to closed, and I found myself following her to the apartment above the shop. While it wasn't as big as the family compound, it was close to the shop and center of town. And it was where I lived before I moved in with Tenten, where I got used to living on my own and becoming an adult. I even paid rent. And after I moved out, mother made it into her own little... home away from home.

She led me to the bedroom, and indicated where the dress was, closing the door shut behind me. I opened the closet door and drank in the sight of the dress. It was encased in clear plastic for some protection.

My wedding dress was western style, the top a corset. Strapless, and above the small bow just under the breasts, the fabric was pleated. And a strategic gap was placed in the very middle of the pleats, though lace would cover any cleavage. It also had a full, asymmetrical layered skirt. The effect was very beautiful.

I carefully unzipped the bag and took the dress out of the plastic. Quickly I shed my outer clothing and wiggled in.

"Mom?"

She walked in seconds later and proceeded to help me get situated by lacing me up. And when it was done, she took a step back and drank in the sight of me. Tears sprang up in her eyes, and I felt my own appear in response.

"Oh! My baby girl is getting married."

I hugged her. "Momma, don't cry."

"Sorry sweetheart. I can't help it." And for a good while, we stood there, holding one another crying. Both of us for different reasons. Once we were back under control, she smiled.

"Well, let me help you get out of it." I nodded, and stood there as she tugged and pulled at ribbon that was used to lace the dress together. It took a lot less time than it did to put it together, and I was out of the dress, putting my clothing back on as my mother hung it back up and stuffed it carefully back into the plastic.

"So, have you you decided how many bridesmaids you want?" And then we were back to the planning.

"Um..." I trailed off. Thinking about it now... I realized I should have asked the girls when I was here for that month.

"You need to hop on that, Ino," she scowled.

I nodded, pulling on my ninja sandals. "I know, I know. I'll speak to my friends."

"Good." We walked back down to the store. And she flipped the sign back to open.

"I'll be home for dinner."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Bye!" I called as I left the flower shop.

XxXxXxXxX

And then it was the day of the wedding.

Due to some help, I was able to coordinate with Gaara on the wedding party. Sakura was my maid of honor of course. Naruto was Gaara's best man. And then it went, Hinata and Kankuro, Tenten and Neji, and Temari and Shikamaru.

Over the two weeks, I spent the days planning for my wedding, and the nights with my mother and father reminising. The girls and I had gone dress shopping with my mother for their bridemaid dresses. I didn't want to force them into the same dress, so my mother and I agreed on grey for the color, and it had to be to the knees in length.

I'd decided that the hairstyles would be similar as well. Loose buns. Thankfully Sakura's hair had grown out a bit and she was able to put hers in the style. Tenten's would be in two, like always.

I found myself getting ready with the help of the girls. Mom was rounding everyone up and consulting with daddy.

They all complimented my dress and I felt myself at home among them. Tenten was the first one done, ever the practical Kunoichi so she was already in the hall. And then Hinata was done, watching us finish up.

My nerves were on and off all day, but I was ready. I had already spoken to Gaara and he set me straight earlier.

It was hard to slip away with all of my friends around. And mom. Especially mom. But I was able to slip away and sent a note to Gaara. It didn't take too long for him to slip in the room. He headed straight for me, eyes full of concern. "I got your note. You needed to ask me something?"

I took a deep breath and got straight to the point. "A-are you sure you want to do this?"

He didn't even blink. "I'm positive."

"One hundred percent?"

"Ino, if I didn't want to marry you, I wouldn't. But I do. And I'm going to." He cupped my cheek in his palm, my own hands coming up to craddle his as I leaned into the warm flesh.

"And you won't change your mind?" I asked, looking into his eyes searching for even a bit of hesitation.

"No. I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He gave me a small smile.

"And you-"

He cut me off with a kiss. It sent my heart into a fluttering frenze, and when he pulled back, I found myself leaning in for more. Another brief kiss and he was stepping back, eyes serious.

"I'll meet you at the alter." And with that he left before anyone noticed him missing.

"Hurry up in there!" Came the voice of my almost brother in law, Kankuro.

"Shut up Kankuro! We're moving as fast as we can! Sheesh," Temari retorted. I giggled.

I saw Hinata stand up in the mirror while I was finishing up my make-up. "I'll be out in the hall, girls."

"See you in a few Hina," Sakura acknowledged from her spot in the mirror, finishing up her own makeup. With a brief squeeze on my shoulder, she was gone, joining the others in the hall.

And then I was done, veil in place, hair done up.

"You ready for this, sis?" At the endearment, my heart swelled.

Blinking back tears, I nodded. "I think so."

Temari squeezed my hand and lead me out of the room before hurrying to meet up with the others. Just outside of the door, I could hear Sakura lead everyone down the hall. When I was sure no one would see me, I followed them out, reaching the doors just as the music began playing.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, but that didn't really work. I had to keep moving, so I turned into the isle.

My father was already waiting for me, and I took his offered arm. As we walked down the isle together, all eyes were on me. And there were a lot of them. But I refused to think of them. Instead, I was drawn to the sea-green eyes belonging to a red-headed man waiting for me to join him at the end of the isle.

When I reached him, dad gave Gaara my hand and moved to stand beside mom. And then everyone was seated and Tsunade-sama began.

The older blonde smiled at the two of us. "We are gathered here today to join not only this man and this woman, but two nations in union. Gaara, do you take Ino Yamanaka as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Ino, do you take Gaara no Sabaku as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"The two have decided to write their own vows and will now speak them. Gaara."

He softly cleared his throat and turned to me. "Ino, I find myself drawn to you. No other woman has seen past the demon I used to contain or they are drawn by my status. You have not allowed either to matter. I thank you for being the woman that you are and I hope to live a long, joyful life with you by my side."

Tsunade turned to me. "Ino."

"I-I..." I took a much needed deep breath, and restarted. "As a little girl, I used to dream about today. The flowers, my dress, my friends and family... and most importantly, who. Who was going to be the man who captured my heart and gave me his name." I looked him in the eye, holding strong. "I'm not going to lie. I never expected that it would be you Gaara. But because of unforseen circumstances, we are about to join our lives together in matrimony. And I'm grateful because I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled softly at him. "You are so sweet. While I can't declaire my undying love for you, I can say this—I look forward to getting to know you. The real you. And I can't wait to fall madly in love with you."

Discreetly wipping a couple of tears away, Tsunade called out, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gaara, you may now kiss your bride."

He gave me a small smile and leaned in hesitantly brushing his lips against mine. With a smile, I returned the gesture with enthusiasm.

XxXxXxXxX

The reception went by in a flash. I don't really remember much of it, because all I could really think about was what was going to happen after. The wedding night. Brief moments captured my attention, I remember our first dance, my father blubbering like a baby as he made a speech, Kankuro trying to embarrass me and Gaara in another speech, and Naruto dancing with Hinata.

It was fun, but lurking in the cornor of my mind was the question of what was going to happen next, and when was it going to happen.

And when it was time to go, I found myself being led to the complex for foreign diplomats with Gaara, though we weren't alone. His guards led the way. When we reached our rooms, they checked it and then let us inside. I watched them shut the door behind them, and then I was alone with Gaara.

My husband.

Kami

.

I found myself staring at him, drinking in the sight of my husband. The Kazekage. I felt my breath catch, and I had to force myself to push down the panic.

"So," I bit my lip, eyeballing him.

"Hm?" He lifted a brow.

"We're marrried."

He gave me a look of amusement. "Yes. We are." And then he took a step toward me. "Ino."

"Yes?"

"Come here." I felt my cheeks heat up but I complied.

No more words were spoken.


	10. The Wedding Night

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Ten

A GaaIno Love Story

As Gaara led me to the large bed that took up most of the space in the room, I couldn't stop my heart from leaping into my throat—it was beating entirely too fast and the medic in me wondered if I was going to have a heart attack. I might be young, but surely it felt as if my heart was about to burst.

I was nervous because after all, I was still a virgin, regardless of public opinion. It was because of my job that almost everyone thought me deflowered, defiled, a whore... I had come close to losing it several times to men who I didn't even know because it was my duty. My job. And now, my job was to be his wife, provide him children, and yet... I don't think I could treat this like another job. This was different—he was different.

I remember watching him fight Lee in the chunin exams, crazy psycho that he was at the time. I was there when Sakura-chan brought him back to life after the demon inside him had been stolen by the terrorist group, Akatsuki. I fought under him in the war against Madara. As of this afternoon, he is now my husband.

And I was now giving my body and my innocence to him.

I shuddered, feeling a bit chilly and Gaara hesitantly brushed my shoulders with his large hands. His touch was like an open flame on my skin, though I knew it to be my hypersensitivity. Surely no one else could cause such sensations within me. It was merely the situation... it had to be. My breath caught as my mind churned, I tried to stop overanalyzing—calm myself, and I plopped onto the edge of the bed, Gaara beside me. His sea-green eyes drew me into their depths and then his mouth was on mine. How could I not respond in kind?

His kisses tasted of cinnamon, and I couldn't help but be entranced by his skillful mouth. I was pulled onto his lap, and his hands busied themselves with unlacing my dress while I dug my hands into his tousled red hair. It was as soft as I'd imagined.

When I felt the corset loosen up, Gaara stopped kissing me, and I stood. I held the dress up as I walked a few feet away. Taking a deep breath, I allowed the dress to fall, leaving me in only my lacy black underwear, especially worn for tonight.

I stepped out of the white dress, careful not to get my heels caught on any of the fabric. I quickly took those off too because I wasn't sure I could walk back to him in them without tripping. I forced myself to look Gaara in the eye as I walked back towards him. I had the body of a Kunoichi. I had nothing to be ashamed of. I left a foot between us, and lifted a brow at him. I was not going to be the only one shedding clothes.

He deliberately took his time as he unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his eyes locked on my face. I couldn't help but watch as the fabric gave way to his sculpted chest, the pale skin peaking at me through the widening gap.

And when he stepped out of his shoes, socks and pants, I took the offered hand. He drew me towards him and I blushed when my breasts touched his chest. When I sat down on the bed this time, he leaned me back and we scooted back towards the middle of the bed. His lips found my collarbone as one hand brushed my ribs and the other my hip. As he settled in between my thighs, I found myself flinching at the sudden contact of his hardened member against my leg. Even though a thin layer of fabric I could feel the heat radiating from it.

Kami.

I felt a moisture dampen my lower folds, and desire coil in my belly.

With a moan, I dragged his mouth from my throat to mesh against my lips. Upon hearing the low moan escape my lips, Gaara's eyes darkened and he pulled a kunai from under the pillow. I gasped at the feeling of the metal against my flesh and couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing, that is until he used it to cut through my bra. He grasped the fabric and tossed it. The moment the cool air had access to my freed breasts, my nipples hardened.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in on them and he teased the tip of one between his thumb and forefinger and took the other in his mouth. With a whimper, I arched my back to his ministrations.

He had me writhing in pleasure under his expert touch. And in the corner of my mind, I kept wondering how he knew what to do.

When he started tugging at my underwear, I lifted my hips to help him get the off. After he shucked his boxers, I think I forgot how to breath at the sight of his stiff member.

It twitched and pulsed as he lined it up. Gaara locked eyes with mine and then he thrust into me. I cried out, the pain of his sudden intrusion was like nothing I've ever felt before. Immediately he stilled with a low grunt. It took me several deep breaths to force the pain down to a tolerable level. Mind over matter, damnit.

Mind.

Over.

Matter.

And when I kissed him, he took that as his sign to began moving. Pain was laced with the pleasure but it was to be expected. It was my first time after all, I just wish he'd be a bit more gentle. I wasn't as wet as I probably should have been but as time passed, the feeling of him thrusting in and out of me became one of pure pleasure.

Every thrust forced out a whimper as my pleasure built. I crossed my legs behind his back, digging my fingers into hair and burried my face into his neck. And while this experience was amazing, it was still awkward. I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes right now.

His brusing fingers dug into my hips, his breaths became ragged and his thrusts harder as time went on. I found myself rolling my hips in time to his movements. A pressure that had been steadily building up inside, deep in my lower belly pooled in a tight coil of pleasure, and then it was released.

I find myself arching into him, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

The scream that tore its way free didn't give justice to the pulsing sensations and I went limp. My blinding orgasm left me boneless as his rough thrusts jerked my lifeless body against his.

And then moments later he stiffened, grunting as he came. I could feel him pulsing within me and felt oddly satisfied by the knowledge that I could make him do so. That a Kage, one of the strongest men in my generation, found pleasure in me.

After he finished, he pulled out and gathered me against him. We both fell asleep like that.

XxXxXxXxX

The bright rays of the sun streamed into the room, falling aross my face. Immediately, I awoke to greet the morning with a smile. That is, until I felt the warmth of someone's arms around me. I went still, racking my mind, wondering what I had done last night to find myself in this situation. And then I remembered.

My movement must have awoken him, because the next thing I knew, I was being greeted with his sleepy voice. "Good morning, Ino."

My cheeks flushed red. "Gaara, G-good morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I caused you some pain last night..."

"Oh. Well, it always hurts the first time. There isn't always blood for multiple reasons, but the pain is still present." I found myself babbling and immediately shut up. He nodded and rose from the bed not bothering to cover his body. As I sat up, pulling the sheets with me, I watched as he headed to the closet, rummaging through it. He came back, handing me some of my clothing I hadn't know was here.

At my qestioning look, he explained. "My guards packed your belongings and brought them here last night during our reception."

"Oh." I moved to get up and felt a sticky substance coating my thighs, causing the skin to stick in an unpleasant mannor. I grimace as I pushed the sheets aside and investigated. An odd shade of pink was spotted, remnants of last nights love making, my blood and his semen. I sighed.

I had forgotten to clean up.

"Ugh." I stood, pulling the blanket with me, carefully wrapping it around my body.

"Everything okay?"

"It will be after I clean up." He looked confused until he spotted the blood on the sheet covering the mattress. I took the clothing into the bathroom, the blanket I had wrapped around my torso dragging on the floor behind me.

"Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"I'm afraid not. We need to get moving as soon as possible."

I sighed and wet a wash cloth. It didn't take too long to scrub the sticky mix clean. And then I was pulling on my ninja garb. As I finished up, pulling my hair into it's normal high ponytail, I headed back into the room. Gaara sat on the edge of the bed, watching me in silence as I found my ninja sandals in the closet and pulled them on.

"When do we leave?"

"Now." He stood and headed for the door. I followed close behind.

"What about our stuff?" I asked as he opened the door, hesitant to follow him out.

"That's our job, ma'am." A guard answered for him, and they headed in the bedroom. Since Gaara didn't stop walking, I sighed and made sure to keep up with him. What else could I do? When we reached the gates, most of our entourage was already there, and as Gaara spoke with his brother I found myself sighing, unsure of what to do with myself.

Shikamaru and Choji were there, a part of the Konoha escort, but from the evil eye Shikamaru was giving me, I didn't dare wander over.

Upon spotting the familiar brunette that used to be my roommate, I felt giddy with excitement. Thank Kami I had someone to speak to... well, at least for the next few days. I called out to her, jogging towards her. "Tenten!"

She grinned. "Hey Ino."

I cocked my head to the side. "So you're one of the escorts?"

She grinned with a quick nod. "Yep."

"That's great! I'm glad I have someone I can talk to." I was really relieved. While she might not have been my first choice, she was still a good friend. And I felt... safe with her.

"I'm actually kind of excited too. I need a break from konoha." Something in her tone told me something had happened, but right now wasn't the time to press. I had the next three days to get her to tell me.

"True, you have been taking short missions a lot lately. I can't even remember the last time you took a mission that involved you being out of konoha longer than three days." She winced. "I can't either."

The vibe shifted and I looked for my husband. I could tell we were about to head off, so I gave Tenten a quick smile, and turned to go. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Right."

I quickly walked over to Gaara. He was now alone, and staring at me. Blushing, I took his hand in mine and awaited orders.

Kankuro moved to the front of the large group and began. "Alright people, the leaf ninja will be leading us out, and they will be rotated out after six hours. I'll give further orders then."

Everyone broke into their squads. I turned to my husband and gave him a small smile. "So, I'm assuming I stick with you."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You assume correctly."

As everyone headed out, I found myself sticking by Gaara's side like glue. I hated feeling unsure of my role, but I didn't know how I could remedy the situation. So, upon the first break, I found myself searching for my ex-roommate.

I found her a little further off from the others, but I was fine with that. I didn't want everyone staring at me like they had been all damned day.

She began. "The wedding was beautiful Ino."

"Thanks. It was lovely, wasn't it."

"There was a lot of people..."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there was. I didn't think so many people would show up, let alone fit in the building."

It was so easy to speak with her. I found myself smiling in spite of how annoyed I had been earlier.

"True. I heard that Tsunade-sama had Anbu Black Ops all over village security."

"Sounds about right, with all of those foreign ninja in the village." Our conversation had me thinking back to the reception. "So, what did you do after the wedding?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"You weren't at the reception."

And then it dawned on her. "Oh, right." She frowned and I found myself curious as to why. "Neji and I had dinner reservations at a resturaunt."

"Really?" I took a quick sip from my canteen. "Did he propose?"

She copied me, swallowing before she answered. "... No, actually he broke up with me."

I'm grateful I had already swallowed my swig of water because if I hadn't it would have been sprayed all over her face. "Wh-What?"

"He broke up with me Ino..." She repeated softly.

Immediately I was in mother hen mode, my hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Tennie..."

She shook her head. "It's fine... I'll get over it. Get over him." She might have been telling herself that to feel better, but I knew her, and I knew she was hurting.

But I couldn't force the subject of her swallowing her emotions right now. Not with the event so fresh. "Tennie... he didn't deserve you." I frowned. "Did he even tell you why?"

"He's getting married to Hanabi."

"Hanabi. Hanabi as in Hinata's little sister, that Hanabi?" My eyes widdened in shock. "Ew! That is totally disgusting. And he had no say in the matter?"

"He did. But he will be Clan Leader if he marries her."

"He is such an ass." I am so glad we left the village because if we hadn't I'd be kicking his ass right now. Hyuga prodigy or not.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Anyway, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, sure. Sorry."

She grinned. "How were things with Gaara last night?"

"Oh..." I felt my face heat up.

"Uh-oh." She wiggled her brows at me, eager for details, but I wasn't ready to discuss that yet. While she and I had talked at great lengths about her sex life with Neji, I wasn't as experienced as her. Not like that anyway. She must have felt my unease about the subject because she didn't push it. After that, we made a little small talk. And all too quickly, it was time to keep on with the journey to Suna.


	11. Getting Home

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Eleven

A GaaIno Love Story

By the time we set up camp that night, I had a limp in my step. I didn't tell anyone because it wasn't something that could be healed with chakra. Rather, it was the pain that comes with loosing one's virginity and I don't think I wanted to have to go through losing it again. As I rested in the tent Gaara and I shared, I couldn't help but examine myself, hissing in pain as I did so. My thighs were rubbed raw, and I could only imagine what my innerds looked like. Kami, I wondered how long it would take to naturally heal. Not too long I hope. I winced in pain, but went through the motions of changing out of my travel clothing and into my sleepwear.

When Gaara ducked into our tent a little while later, I wondered if I should tell him. I was curled up in a ball on my sleeping bag. That seemed to be the only position that relieved any of the pain. Plus, I hadn't moved since laying down.

"Hey, Gaara."

"Ino."

He laid next to me, staring at the ceiling of the tent. I stared at him, not just because I was curious as to what he was thinking about but because I was feeling kind of lazy and didn't want to adjust my position. While being in the same position for an extended period of time hurt my unaccustomed muscles, the dull ache was nothing compaired to the pain I'd be feeling if I moved. Minutes passed, quickly turning into an hour. And just as I was about to be claimed by sleep, Gaara rolled towards me.

I knew what he wanted. The lustful look in his eyes was clear. Why I didn't refuse him, I don't know. After all, I was in pain, and I could have said something. Surely he would have understood. But I didn't say anything, and he didn't know. I gritted my teeth and bore through it because I didn't want to chance hurting his feelings.

The next morning, the pain remained and Gaara had already left the tent by the time I woke up. I dressed quickly and left the tent. Many of the others were just now waking as well, so I knew I hadn't overslept. Tenten could tell something was up from the way I was forcing my smile whenever we talked, but she didn't call me out on it. And for that I was grateful. And as we continued on our journey to Suna, the pain got progressively worse. Nothing I did, medically wise, was helping and for the first time in my life, I was wishing I had studied more because surely Sakura would know what to do and she constantly had her nose in a book.

So, when we reached the last town between us and our destination, I decided to speak up. Sort of. After all, we were getting supplies for the last leg of our journey. So, while several ninja did some shopping, I found my way to my husband of two and a half days.

Thankfully he was alone. And I'd had some time to think of how I wanted to tell him about the pain, without actually telling him.

"Gaara?"

He nodded his acknowledgment as I came to stand next to him. "Ino."

I bit my lip and cocked my head at him. "I was wondering, do you think we could stop here and rest?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry Ino. We really don't have time. The elders gave me a specific time slot in which I could travel to and from Konoha for the wedding."

"Please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. Those eyes usually got me what I wanted. Daddy, Shikamaru and Choji almost always gave in to them.

"I..." He blushed, and looked away. "I'm sorry, but I cannot leave the village alone any longer than I already have."

Damnit to hell. What was I going to do now? I sighed, sagging my shoulders in defeat. "Alright."

After being denied my rest, I found myself falling into a simple chat with my husband to turn my mind away from the pain. After all, what good would it do for me to complain? So, I sucked it up. After all, I was a kunoichi. I had to be strong. I was strong, damnit.

That night, while I clutched at Gaara's back, I hoped my tears dried before he could catch a glance at them. He was suddenly much more eager for sex now, but I reasoned that it was likely just as new for him as it was me, otherwise he wouldn't be like a kid in a candy store or like Tenten in a weapons shop, would he?

The next morning, we reached the desert in a matter of hours. Today, I kept Tenten by my side. Gaara was having a deep conversation with his brother and I didn't want to bother him. We kept our conversation on the safe subject of the latest gossip. After all, with all the details of the wedding needed to have been planned, I was too tired to gossip with the girls. And boy, was there some juicy gossip for me to digest.

Sakura had a man.

Apparently the pinkette had forgotten to heal some evidence of her relations on that neck of hers and word spread quickly.

I felt so out of the loop as I listened to Tenten chatter about Konoha and it's inhabitants. Being the wife of the Kazekage for only three days and I feel so left out. Pinky is my best friend and I didn't even know she was dating someone until Tenten just told me. Who though, was the question. No one knew who it could have been, but I had my suspicions, and I wasn't talking about Naruto or Lee.

When we reached the safety of the village, the sense of unease that had settled over the sand ninja seemed to disapate. Even Gaara and my brother in law had seemed less tense. I was a bit suspicious, but I had the feeling they were just worried of an attack, though I doubt anyone would be so stupid to attack our party, since it was not only enormous due to Gaara and I's presense, but everyone knew how strong Gaara was from the battle with Madara.

The moment we were in the safety of the village, Gaara wisked me away to the Tower. Civilans and ninja alike were cheering on the streets as we passed them, a blush staining my cheeks in response. Gaara paid them no heed, like he was a man on a mission. Reaching the building, he led me to the council room, where every member was present.

"I present to you, my wife. Sabaku No Ino."

I bit my lip and glanced at the members, wondering why I had to be brought here, since they already knew we were going through with the marriage. I mean, did they think we would back out of it at the last second?

At their nods, Gaara ushered me back out of the room, though from the corner of my eye, I say a plastic bag being handed to one of the council members that looked suspiciously like the sheets from our wdding night...!

"Gaara, what-" Before I could ask Gaara what the hell it was that I'd just seen, he pulled me into an empty hallway, away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ino, but I have to get back to work," he informed me.

Blinking, I nodded dumbly. "Oh. Right. Well, I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight." With a chaste kiss to the forehead, he was gone, and I was left alone in the hallway. Did he just ditch me for work?


	12. Incidents

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Twelve

A GaaIno Love Story

It was a long journey to the mansion, but every few feet, civilians stopped me to give me small trinkets and their children danced around me chittering with excitement. When the door finally shut behind me, I was left all alone in the Kazekage's mansion. My husbands mansion... it seemed so large and void of life. Temari was still in Konoha, and Kankuro was no where to be found. Shikamaru, Choji and Tenten as well as all of the other Konoha ninja were being debriefed. Well, Shikamaru didn't want to speak to me, and he and Choji were staying in a hotel until it was time for them to leave. Tenten was staying in the mansion but I didn't know when she would be on her way and Gaara... well, he had work to do. Hopefully I wouldn't be alone for too long.

I shivered slightly, rubbing my bare arms to warm them as I shuffled throughout the building. From the weeks that I had been gone, the warm feelings I had felt when here had dissipated. Right now, at this very moment, it didn't seem to be home.

There were many empty rooms, I knew from earlier explorations I had made. Rooms waiting to be filled. Filled with children. Mine and Gaara's... A vision of little ones chasing one another around the living room flashed in my mind, and a sad smile appeared on my face.

Maybe one day.

I sighed and forced myself to head down the hall. Down the one that led to his room. My room. Our room. These walls would one day be filled with pictures of our life. Of our family. They wouldn't be bare forever.

The door loomed before me, tall and intimidating. And I wondered... would our children be conceived in this room? Was I already carrying his child? I placed the palm of my hand against my abdomen and pushed the door open with the other.

I noticed immediately that all of my belongings I had left here before the wedding were placed throughout the room and I wondered who had done so. I had drawers in the dresser full of my clothing, and when I pulled open the closet door, a space had been cleared out for my things. All that was missing was my things from home. I sat on the bed, staring into the closet. At the space dedicated for me.

And then it hit me. This is real. I am now a married woman. Married to the Kazekage. Gaara. His wife. My breathing sped up, hitching dangerously. Shaking my head, I rummaged through the drawers and pulled out some clothing and made my way to the bathroom, discarding clothing as I did so. They were sticky.

I ignored it and ran the water. And when the water was deep enough, I sank into the heat, allowing it to warm me up. I didn't put up my hair. I just sat back, my back creaking out in goose bumps at the touch of cold ceramic against my skin.

Minutes passed, and I felt myself calming down. The heat seeped through my skin, warming me all the way to my bones. And I allowed myself to drift, listening to the sound of running water. Something in me urged to turn it off, but when I raised my hand to shut off the water, red water rolled down my arm and I slowly shut my weakening eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

"-going to be fine." I scrunched my eyes shut and turned my head from the bright light aimed at my face, my head lolling against my shoulder. Where was I?

"...Ugh..." My head was throbbing insitantly, but my lower abdomen even more so. Radiating pain informed me that I was alive, but was that a good thing? Instinct that had been inbedded into my very nature had me tense, and I tried to piece together where I was.

"Milady?" At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, I surged up with newfound strength, struggling to get away. Immediately hands were upon me, pushing me back down.

"Un...!"

"Milady, you-" A sudden wetness stained my inner thighs, and the pain worsened. "Hold her down!"

The tell tale prick of a needle breaking the skin of my arm made me scream with fright, and I strained to get away.

"Get him out of here!"

Then it was darkness again.

XxXxXxXxX

It was bright again, only this time the light wasn't aimed at my face. The headache was all but gone, but the throbbing pain lingered in my abdomen. My vision was blurred, and I slowly opened my eyes to take hold of my bearings. A red blur wasn't too far away, but the chakra signature was familiar.

"G-...Gaara?"

A swish of movement and he's right in my face, his shaking hand cupping my cheek.

"Ino."

"Wh... Where am I?" I blinked rapidly, forcing my vision to focus.

"You're in the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yes." He sighed heavily.

"What happened?" I moved to sit up, but his hand at my shoulder stilled me.

"What do you remember?"

"I... I was at home." I furled my brow. "There was running water... Was I attacked?"

"There were no signs of enemy nin." His eyes were dark, swirling with emotion. "As the medic's explained to me, you hemorrhaged. You've been here for a full day now, unconscious."

"D... Do they know why?"

"Yes. Internal scans show that there was a lot of damage done to you... from the journey and our... activities." I looked as uncomfortable as he must have been. After all, to have been told that because we had sex and travelled so heavily, I could have been seriously injured, would be traumatizing to any man. At least, I should think so. My face turned red and I looked at the wall opposite him.

He cleared his throat.

I had a sudden thought. After all, I had been naked... And now I wasn't. Turning back to my husband, I asked the question I had to know the answer to. "Who found me?"

"I did."

"Oh." I grasped his hand, feeling him stiffen at the contact but slowly relaxing in it.

For a while, we just sat there in a comfortable silence; Gaara in the seat next to the bed, and me turned to him. Our hands were still clutched together.

"Ah! I see you're awake Mrs. Sabaku," a man greeted as he walked into the room. His cool eyes regarded the two of us before nodding his aknowledgement to my husband. "Kazekage-sama."

Gaara pulled his hand from my grip and stood.

"Any news?" I asked him, my voice croaking a bit.

"Yes. From the tests we've done, it looks like you can go home in a couple of hours."

"Really?"

"Really. But it means you are confined to bed rest for the next couple of days." His tone took on a serious note. "And no vigorous activities. We don't want anything to rupture again." I blushed and Gaara cleared his throat, red staining his ears as he turned and looked out of the window. "A medic will be by momentarily to run a few more tests before you are free to leave."

"Thank you," Gaara replied quietly and the doctor nodded at him again as he left the room.

After a female medic did an internal scan of my stomach, and gave me a prescription for some medication I would have to take for the next week, Gaara took me home. Thankfully, he used his sand to teleport us into the mansion, otherwise we would have been stared at by ninja and civilians alike. I couldn't stand to see their looks of pity or whatever right now.

The sight of Tenten and Kankuro watching television greeted us upon our arrival, they both stood when Gaara coughed quietly, racing around the couch to assist us. Kankuro helped Gaara carry me into our room with Tenten trailing behind. All three helped me settle in and after I was placed gently on the bed, Gaara and Kankuro quickly made their excuses—Gaara left for the office, Kankuro hot on his tail.

"So..." Tenten sat on the edge of the bed, eyebrow lifted. "I take it you're going to need help with a change of clothing and a bath..."

"Just help me into the bathroom, I can do the rest myself." _At least, I hope so._

"Are you sure? You nearly drowned last time," she teased as she headed into the bathroom and turned on the water. I quickly undressed and she averted her eyes as she came back into the room.

"Ha ha. Just help me up," I bit out. She slid her shoulder under my arm and helped me limp into the bathroom, assisting me with getting into the tub. When she was back in the bedroom, I turned off the water and started to bathe myself. With a quick scan, I learned that there was very little damage from my incident, but it was still there, and still painful. It would be a while before it completely healed, but hopefully the medication would take away any soreness. Turning my mind away from it, I began thinking of Tenten and Kankuro and how... close they seemed today on the couch.

"So... What's going on between you and my brother in law?" I asked, innocently.

She sputtered and called back, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Mmmmhmmm." I scrubbed myself and my hair clean and slowly got to my feet, only I misjudged my strength and was tumbling back down when Tenten appeared and caught me. "Thanks Tennie."

"No prob, though I am wet now." She wrapped me in a towel and helped me into the room. Clothing was neatly folded on the bed, and my dirty ones long gone."While you're getting dry and dressed, I'm going to go make some lunch."

"Don't burn down the house," I called after her.

"Ha ha." With that the door clicked shut, and I began drying myself. When I was finally satisfied that I wasn't going to get any dryer, I wrapped my hair with the towel and pulled on my clothing. Not too much later, I was under the sheets and the smells of Tenten's cooking flitted into the room.

It smelled like home. Tears stung my eyes, and I had a sudden surge of homesickness.

Tenten found me, sobbing and said nothing. Rather, she placed the plate of food on the end table next to the bed and gathered me in her arms. I would probably kick myself for crying like a baby later, but at the moment it felt better to give into the emotion. I couldn't be strong all of the time. I'm still a woman dammit. After I calmed back down, she pulled away and patted my hand.

"Thank's Tennie." This girl, she was like a sister to me.

"It's no problem." We ate in comfortable silence when there was a knock at the front door. Tenten took her plate with her, and left the room to answer the door for me. I didn't have to wait long to find out who it was because there was a brief knock on the door and in walked Choji.


	13. Guilt

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Thirteen

A GaaIno Love Story

He definitely didn't look good. Bags of sleeplessness decorated the skin under his eyes. He wasn't gaunt, but gone was the bag of customary bag of chips that he carried around with him, munching on between words. When he came without Tenten on his heels, I knew we were in for a long talk. He briefly hesitated in the doorway, but took a deep breath and strode towards me.

"Ino."

I found myself tensing as he strode towards me, wondering how he was going to react. "Cho."

His arms encircled me, and I immediately relaxed in his familiar embrace. "Thank Kami you're alright."

I could hear the tell tale signs of him holding back tears, and sobbed into his embrace. "Sorry I worried you."

"Shh... shh... It's okay." He rubbed my back, rocking me back and forth. He was the closest I had to a best friend right now, and to have worried him, I felt like absolute shit. After I calmed back down, he leaned away and looked over me. "I'm surprised you're out of the hospital so soon."

I nodded. "Well, I was treated by the best medics they have... and it wasn't so bad, I checked."

"Ino, you could have died."He had to be overreacting, because it wasn't that bad...

"I'm fine Cho."

He sighed, knowing I wasn't going to back down. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

"I..." I looked away. "I didn't want to bother anyone. I mean, who has a hemorrhage from losing their virginity?"

"Ino..."

Tears began stinging my eyes again, and I cursed myself for being unable to keep my emotions under wraps. "I'm such a weakling."

"In-"

"I can't even lose my virginity without being a failure. First I let forehead beat me, I couldn't save Asuma-sensei... and now I can't even get married right." The dam burst, freeing all the emotions I've bottled up the last few years.

"Ino..." His warmth surrounded me, comforting me when nothing else could. When I could get my emotions back under control, I gave him a weak smile.

"... Sorry, Cho."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know... I just feel like a fool."

"Don't." We were in a comfortable silence when my mind went to our wayward teammate.

"So... does Shikamaru know?"

"He does." _Ouch. Some teammate he was. _He couldn't even get past his anger to see if I was alright?

I blinked and looked away. "Oh."

Choji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "... I'll make sure he comes to see you before we leave for Konoha."

I didn't even care anymore. I just wished we could go back to before, when things hadn't been screwed up by our parents. I wanted my best friend back... but I think that it was never going to happen. "When are you leaving?" I knew it was soon, but not the exact day as to their departure.

"In two days. Tenten's staying behind though... Tsunade-sama said something about a vacation or other?" I nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah. She's staying here in the mansion."

"I hope she's safe on her travels home. Shikamaru told me about the Cloud ninja that attacked you before." After a moment, he frowned and asked, "Ino, why haven't you guys made up?"

"W-wha-" I was not expecting him to ask. Normally, he wasn't one to pry so I wasn't when he popped the question. I should have known it was coming though, since this distance between Shikamaru and I had gone on for a long time now, and Choji was bound to miss the fun times we had together as a team.

"This is ridiculous. You guys have been friends since your births." He scowled at me.

I sighed. "Choji, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is."

I looked away from his piercing eyes. "Look, he... I can't just we have a lot of issues between us right now. It's going to take some time..."

"What exactly is going on, Ino?"

"He..." I took a deep breath. "He basically blamed me for our engagement." At the confused look on his face, I hurried on, wanting to explain. "A few years ago, our parents went behind our backs and tried to force Shikamaru and I into joining the clans. And Shika got the stupidest idea that I talked them into it."

"Why would he think that?" He furrowed his brows.

"I think he believed I wanted to keep him from being with Temari. Sure, I haven't always been behind them one hundred percent, but that doesn't mean I'm a home wrecker." I cleared my throat, continuing. "I've tried talking to him, but nothing seems to be getting through that thick skull of his. And when it came out, they broke up so he blames me."

"And yet, they're back together, and still hasn't gotten over it?" He sighed and stood. "I'll talk to him."

I nodded. Not that talking to him was going to do much good in this situation, but I figured I could let Choji try. "...Okay."

"You focus on getting better." He kissed my temple and quietly shut the door behind him.

It wasn't much later that Gaara came home and proceeded to brood in the chair across from me. To say that things were awkward between us would be the understatement of the year. I could tell from his posture that the thoughts running through his head weren't good ones. These were most likely ones of self-inflicted guilt for something he couldn't have known was going to happen. Hell, I didn't even think this was going to happen. But it did and I wasn't blaming him at all.

I didn't know what I could do that would make him feel better. I was pretty sure that regardless of what I thought or said, he was still going to blame himself, but just because I didn't know the right path to traverse, didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Gaara..." He glanced at me after a long moment in acknowledgment. "Come here."

He rose stiffly, and came to stand over me, saying nothing.

I patted the empty spot next to me on the bed and he sat hesitantly. Taking his hand in mine, I began, "This wasn't your fault."

Already he was tensing back up. He moved to rise, when I tugged on his hand to keep him from moving away. Glaring a hole in the wall, he replied, "I do not see how it is not my fault."

I smiled, and cupped his cheek to turn his face back to mine. I searched his eyes, though any hint of emotion was hidden away from me. "There was some miscommunication on both ends, so I'm just as much to blame."

"You could have died."

I frowned at him, my brows furrled in response. "Don't you think that's a little dramatic?"

"The doctors -" I cut him off quickly with a shake of my head.

"Gaara, I'm a medic. I think I can tell if I'm going to die or not. And right now, I feel fine." I smiled bravely at him to make him believe it.

He glanced away. "You were not fine when I found you."

"No, I wasn't," I agreed with him, "But I'm going to live. In a few days I'll be all better and until then, you get to treat me like a queen." I smiled again, and when he looked back at me with a heavy sigh, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And your queen is ordering you to stop feeling guilty."

"I -" I raised my brow at him, quickly killing any protests he could come up with, so instead he heaved another sigh and gave me a small smile. "Yes my queen."

I giggled. "Now that's more like it."


	14. Jumping Bones

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Fourteen

A GaaIno Love Story

It didn't take too long for me to heal, thank Kami. Well, not when I cheated doctors orders. I mean, I have the ability to speed up my naturl ability to heal with my chakra and they honestly thought I was going to let myself heal naturally? Not very likely, bunch of idiots. And though I had ordered Gaara to stop with the guilt trips, it was there constantly when he saw me struggling to walk to the bathroom, wincing if I made the wrong move and pain tore through me. So, I rushed it for his mental well being as well. Plus being bed bound for most of the day was very boring.

The doctors were a little suspicious when I went for my checkup. Instead of it taking a couple fo weeks to heal, I was fine in a matter of days, but because the only chakra running throughout my system was my own, they had no evidence against me. It's kind of sad how behind the Suna ninja were when it came to all things medical. I wasn't the best Konoha had to offer because I chose to specialize in the mind and interrogation, but I knew a lot more than the doctors and medics here, something I planned on fixing whenever I could convince Gaara to allow me to do something—anything besides sitting around and doing nothing.

And from what I was hearing from Tenten and Kankuro, things weren't good with the Elders. They were highly upset about my condition, so it was necessary to speed things up.

Thankfully it didn't take too long for me to be determined I was completely healthy when I was able to stretch my body without feeling the slightest hint of pain.

But Gaara... things were completely different now. He wouldn't touch me. Not after all of this. I think he was afraid of hurting me again. I was a little at first, but when the doctor calmly mentioned that it would be okay for us to... resume maritals, we didn't. Not that I'm a wanton whore who spends all her time thinking about getting into someone's pants, but I kind of missed it. It felt good, very good and in a way, was making Gaara and I closer.

And when it had been a month since the incident, with Shikamaru (who Choji could convince to come, but neither of us said anything...), Choji and even Tenten recently gone, two whole weeks after I had healed completely, _it _began. Today was no exception.

It was early when I awoke. Groggily, I turned over and reached for Gaara, only to be met with empty space and cold sheets on his side of the bed. If he had come to bed, if at all, he hadn't been here long. What the hell?

And then it hit me. My legs began to quiver, and I arched my back, fighting to keep my hands away... away from down there. The ache of emptiness... I needed him to fill the void, but until he came to his senses that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. And I wasn't going to beg for it. Fuck that.

As quickly as it came, it left and I forced myself back to sleep, aching for my husband.

When I awoke later that morning, it was to find my husband by my side as if he had never been missing.

I wasn't sure as to how I felt about this. Gaara wasn't the type of guy to cheat. He just wasn't... was he? And he was the Kazekage. He had a village to run, and I knew from Temari and Kankruo that before me he worked almost nonstop. Maybe he was falling back into his old ways again. Sigh. Should I talk to him? Or let it go? I got an eyeful of the handsome redhead. His expression was peaceful. His long lashes were resting on his pale cheeks. After getting my fill, and not to mention my stomach painfully reminding me of it's need for nutrition, I stood from my perch on the edge of the bed and shuffled my way into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

I was starved!

I had breakfast done before daybreak and was seated at the table when a groggy Kankuro stumbling down the hall from his part of the house, sniffing the air noticibly.

"What'cha cooking?"

"I'm already done, go ahead and make yourself a plate," I mumbled around my fork, adding as an afterthought, "It's just pancakes." Nothing special. After all, it would take too long to do something elaborate.

When he took his first bite, he moaned in delight. "Kami, woman. If you weren't already married to my brother, I'd snap you up in a heart beat."

I giggled. "I don't think Tennie would appreciate that very much." He went red and gapped at me for a moment before realizing what an idiot he looked like and went back to eating. I finished off the last of my meal and headed for the sink. "Thank you for the compliment though."

He squeaked out a response I couldn't hear and I just smiled at him and left for my room. Gaara liked to be in the office early and I figured it would be best for him to start out on a full stomach. As I approached our bedroom, I sighed. I hated to wake him as he got so little sleep as it was. But it had to be done.

I slowly pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of an empty bed. A quick scan of the premises made me realize that Gaara wasn't here, just Kankuro and me. I blinked. What. The Fuck.

I felt my eye twitch. Okay, if he wanted to play it like that...

I could barely contain my anger as I dressed, nearly ripping the fabric as I shoved my limbs into the correct holes.

No more Mr. Nice Ino. No. Nope. No more.

Two weeks of this. Him disappearing and reappearing whenever he felt like it. I don't know if it was from him avoiding me, or whatever the hell else it could be, but enough was enough.

Kankuro was still stuffing his face like it was going out of style when I finished getting dressed and looked startled as I stormed by. He knew better than to call after me. The lucky and smart ones always did. Because if someone was to get in between me and my target, all hell would break loose.

It was still relatively early this morning, and very few were out. I wasn't stopped on my way up to his office. And Matsuri wasn't at her desk either, so I thought all was in the clear. Wrong. I have yet to hear it, let alone cause it - Gaara's laugh, but I knew the sound coming from his office was just that. In the span of three seconds, my emotions went haywire. Anger faded away into shock and surprise which then flashed to happiness and back to anger upon sensing Matsuri's chakra in the room with Gaara. I strode quickly for the door, nearly ripping it off of it's hinges, startling both the brunette whore touching my husband and said man himself. Matsuri looked as if I had struck her, tempted as I was.

"You, out now," I growled at her. She flinched away from Gaara and opened her mouth in protest.

"Who do you-"

"Now!" I took a step towards her, my hand fisting. She jerked and dashed out of the room, my eyes following her. When she was out, I slammed the door shut on her, and whirled back to my idiot husband.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I demanded, planting my fisted hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?"

"I put up with the late nights, and the avoiding me but I will not put up with this!" I motioned from him to the door where Matsuri had ran out of.

"And what, pray tell, is this?" He asked, looking at me blankly.

"You cheating on me with that-that-that **WHORE**!" _Calm down Ino. Calm down_. I tried to force myself to calm down a bit, noticing how violently my hands began shaking. My breathing was ragged and the overwhelming urge to cry hit me like a ton of bricks.

He stood abruptly. "I am not cheating on you Ino."

"Then what do you call this?" I demanded, waving my hand towards him and where she used to be. Am I being irrational? Am I jumping to conclusions? The image of him laughing and her touching him... it disturbed me to no end, flashing repeatedly in my mind. "I wake up to you gone for the past two weeks, and you're here with her? What the **_fuck_ **else could you be doing if you have to come here in secret like this, hm?"

"Kankuro." He crossed his arms.

I narrowed my eyes. "What about him?"

"He's been moping ever since Tenten went back to Konaha." My eye twitched.

"She's been gone only a week Gaara!" My voice raised several octaves. "You've been doing this for two! I am _not **fucking**_** _stupid!_**!"

"I never said you were. But you are jumping to conclusions. I've been working on some paperwork."

I laughed. "And this couldn't wait? Why does it have to be done in the middle of the night?"

He sighed. "I wanted to keep it a surprise until it went through." I looked at him pointedly, tapping my foot. Waiting. "Because you are my wife, I cannot allow you to be a ninja, regardless of how well you are able to protect yourself. I... Temari suggested I allow you to become a teacher at the academy."

Instantly my anger deflated. "Oh."

He sighed, making my cheeks burn like they were on fire. "Yes. Oh."

"I... I'm sorry. I just thought..."

He shook his head. "I know what you thought. And I am not that kind of man Ino."

"But wait... you said it had to do with Kankuro..."

"It does. Since Temari suggested it, and Tenten is in Konoha, I have been filing some paperwork to have him temporarily placed in Konoha to share some jutsu."

I raised a brow. "And Matsuri?"

"Just happened to be here this morning. She has not been any other time except for normal office hours." I nodded, and accepted his response as truth, feeling like such a fool for even thinking so lowly of Gaara.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I came to stand before him, my head lowered.

"I know," he replied, cupping my cheek.

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I..." He looked away, bashful. "You are new here and have yet to find your place among the people. I thought this would be a good opportunity to do so."

My heart burned like it was on fire, knowing that he, in his own way, was trying to help me, and I couldn't help myself. _Oh_. "Gaara..."

"Hm?" When he looked back at me, I leaned in and crushed my lips to his.

Gaara didn't hesitate to respond. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, crushing me against him. Desire pooled in my belly, and as if my legs had minds of their own, they were wrapped around his waist, drawing his pelvis closer to mine, but not close enough.

I tore at his robes, needing to touch his skin, craving the contact of my flesh to his.

Kami.

He stumbled back, hitting the desk and knocking all of the papers that he had been working on onto the ground. It was a mess. But not the problem at the moment. No. The fact that he wasn't inside me was. At the same time I was tugging to free him, his hands were making their way up the side of my legs, his thumbs massaging my inner thighs. When at last he was free, I tugged my panties to the side and impaled myself on him. As inch by inch he slid his way home, we both groaned as I was filled by him. It was tight, and stung a bit, but I didn't allow that to keep me from this, from him.

Of course it was a bit awkward, my being on top, Gaara staring up at me, hands at my hips to steady me. How could it not be? But I was not some shy, innocent little girl, and I refused to allow anything keep me from this. I moved slowly, trying to find a rhythm I was comfortable with. He didn't try to speed things up, and gave me complete control. Soon we found ourselves in complete sync with one another and the pleasure built. Fast. I don't know if it was because it had been almost a month since he had touched me or because this was a new position for us. Probably a mixture of both.

I found myself arching back, his fingers digging into my thighs as we hit the edge together.


	15. Confrontations

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Fifteen

A GaaIno Love Story

My ears burned as I left Gaara's office, my mind constantly replaying what we just did. Matsuri was sitting stiffly at her desk working on some paperwork, and I briefly wondered if she had been there the entire time, listening in on us. I walked by her desk briskly, not wanting another confrontation with her. I felt bad enough that I had said such things about her... thought she was capable of such things. I knew I would have to make it up to her later.

Maybe I should take her out to eat, and apologize...

Three weeks Later...

The past few weeks were full of Gaara and I making up for lost time. Since the confrontation, and I had bared my fears to him, Gaara was no longer leaving at odd hours of the night, but he didn't get home as early as he had been. I guess he was making up for the lost time by working later. And a plus was he never left without saying bye. Things seemed to be looking up for me, three weeks full of great sex, tomorrow was my first day to teach at the academy (of course Kankuro was on his merrily way to Konoha), and so of course I was very excited. Even the council members seemed to be backing off of Gaara about getting me pregnant. (Privately I wondered if they had people reporting to them about our sexual schedule. It wouldn't be below them to do so...)

Before, I was miserable because I didn't know where my place would be among Gaara and his people. I was a ninja of the leaf, giving up my life to live as a wife to a man I knew nothing about and to become a baby making machine. As of today, happiness seemed a real possibility. I was lost in my own world of happiness as I exited Gaara office for our seeming to be habitual routine, of afternoon desk sex and lunch, Matsuri's muttered statement stopped me in the stairwell.

"Slut."

I knew I couldn't have been hearing her right, so I stopped my descent and turned towards her. "Excuse me?"

She took a deep breath and turned to me, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I called you a slut."

I blinked in surprise. I had went through and apologized to Matsuri by bringing her a basket of muffins and an apology letter, and she seemed to accept it, so I thought she had forgiven me. Not that I truly care what she thought, but when I'm wrong and even I know it, I'm going to apologize because I am a better person than I used to be. Apparently I was wrong in thinking she was over the whole, my "calling her a whore" thing. My own eyes narrowed in annoyance and I stood my ground. "How in the _hell_ am I a slut for fucking my_ husband?"_

She smirked. "He doesn't want you."

I lifted a brow at her. Every time Gaara and I made love, he was usually the one who initiated all contact, not the other way around. Not that I wouldn't if he gave me the chance because the red head in question was A, hot, and B, good with his hands. "Tch. Yeah, okay."

"If he wanted you, he wouldn't be with me all hours of the night."

Not this again. I felt my anger rise, and I struggled to keep my voice level. A sharp pain laced through my abdomen, but I pegged it as stress. "Bitch, please. He already explained -"

Her eyes got darker. "You know nothing. Not a damn thing."

"I know he hasn't left **_our_ **bed in the middle of the night since."

"Whatever." She turned and resumed her ascent while I watched her sashay off. When I could no longer see her, I turned and continued on my own path.

"What the hell is her problem?" I wondered aloud shaking my head. She was just delusional. She had to be. I mean, Gaara laid next to me all night, every night. He was there when I went to sleep and there when I awoke, though he never fell asleep before me. He couldn't because of his insomnia, but he did sleep. I know he did because I had to wake him up sometimes for work.

And with the paperwork all done for Kankuro's transfer and my teaching position, he had no reason to be at the office... did he?

I mean, he could have left when I was asleep, but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. Would he? Another sharp pain twinged in my neither regions, but I ignored it. Just phantom pain from the injury being cause by my stress. The doctor told me it could happen.

I forced myself to calm down and did some shopping. We were running a bit low on some ingredients I needed for tonight, and I didn't want to just throw any old thing together. Not with one of the elders coming over for dinner.

Vendors were extremely polite when they noticed who I was, most giving me what I needed for free or at extremely low prices. After all, my husband was their Kage and savior, not that I wanted to take advantage of their kindness. I wasn't that kind of person. I'm not going to lie, before, I would have done so happily, but I was better than that.

I finished up shopping, declining any assistance from the civilians and ninja alike, making my way home as the sun began it's descent. I put away the groceries and stopped in the bathroom to... use the restroom before I got started, and noticed some blood staining my panties. My brows furrowed in confusion. While my period had always been irregular, I wasn't not prepared for it. But I wasn't expecting it for a while. Normally, I didn't have one for several months, the last one having been right before the wedding. But they were always light, never heavy like this. After cleaning up, I examined the toilet. It was full of blood and something about it just didn't sit right with me.

I was hesitant to going to another doctor about this, as I was pretty confident in my skills as a medic, but gynaecology just wasn't my thing. The pain and cramping worsened as I approached the hospital and upon seeing me the receptionist looked surprised.

"Mrs. Sabaku No, we weren't expecting you for another -"

"I need to see my doctor. I think I might have ruptured something." I was beginning to feel light-headed and spots clouded my vision. The nurse called him up quickly, and he appeared in no time, looking concerned.

"Ino-sama, you think you hurt yourself?" I nodded, and took a step towards him, because I knew he would lead me into a private room, where I could tell him what was going on, but I never made it that far.

I crumpled.


	16. Loss

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Sixteen

A GaaIno Love Story

Miscarriage. I had a miscarriage, or rather I was in the process of going through one. By definition, a miscarriage is the spontaneous loss of a fetus before the twentieth week of pregnancy. I was having, if memory served correctly, an inevitable abortion, meaning that the symptoms cannot be stopped and a miscarriage will happen. I don't do drugs and I haven't drunken alcohol since my marriage to Gaara, so that couldn't have factored in. I didn't smoke, and I sure as hell wasn't morbidly obese. I was a normal, healthy young woman. I couldn't understand why I was having a miscarriage, but the doctor informed me that it happened to all kinds of women, and didn't care who was the victim.

Around half of all fertilized eggs die and are lost spontaneously, usually before the woman knows she is pregnant, he had said. Most miscarriages occur during the first 7 weeks of pregnancy, which I had only been about three weeks along. He was going to have me come back in later this week for more tests to make sure the tissue from my pregnancy was leaving naturally. If not, he would have to take me into surgery and get it out before it became infected and I died. And it would be best if Gaara and I didn't try to conceive another child for four to six weeks. He'd been surprised at the thought of us having a child so soon into our marriage, but a lot of young people did these days and it would be nice to be the doctor who delivered the child of their wonderful Kage.

I took his rambling in numbly and as he discharged me, he told me he would keep this a secret.

I walked home in a daze. All in the course of one day, I went from being ignorant of a child growing inside my belly to knowing of its existence only to be informed that my body was rejecting it. My baby.

I wasn't sure how he had thought it was normal. After all, a piece of me was dying. The one function my womb had, and it was killing it! And I couldn't do anything to save it. I was powerless.

A weakling.

One moment I was the path towards becoming a mother, the next I wasn't.

I shuffled how slowly towards my home, flinching at the giggles coming from all the children, their innocent laughter seemed to be a mockery of me.

I wasn't sure I had even wanted a child this soon into my marriage. After all, we had only been married a couple of months. But this was something expected of me. Of us. This union was not one of love but of obligation. We had been forced together, but he was beginning to grow on me. His demonic past, his flaming red hair, the kanji permanently etched in his forehead, even the odd fact that he didn't have eyebrows... I accepted it all.

A flash of a child, our child, what it would have looked like, crossed my mind. He would have had red hair like his father and of course he would have been cute as a button. A son. I didn't know why, but my mind gravitated to the sex of the lost child being a boy. My baby boy.

Tears stung my eyes but I refused to allow them to fall. There was nothing I could do about it anyway. Absolutely nothing.

When I reached the mansion, I realized from the sun setting that it was late. Almost time for the dinner. I sprung into action, throwing all thoughts of what was happening out of my mind. I was in the middle of frying the meat when I heard the front door open. I felt three chakra's enter the building, and knew Gaara was one of them. Taking a deep breath, I lowered the heat on the food so I could tell them the food would be just a bit longer and I stepped away from the stove.

He was already in the room with me, and I tried to compose myself. I truly did, but upon seeing his face, I burst into tears. I didn't remember his arms coming around me, or his hushed and gentle words soothing me.

It stumbled out before I even knew it was going to happen. It was hard, and I cried through the entire time, and then some, but I did it. He had ushered the guests out with a quick apology before asking me what had happened and listened to my broken explanation. After all, he had a right to know, right? He was the father after all.

I explained it as best I could, having to gather my thoughts every so often because of the swell o emotions that drove me into crying.

He didn't seem to hate me, but I couldn't decipher any of his hooded looks when it came to me, the one man I couldn't predict. And of course he wanted to go with me to the doctor's office. I guess to make sure it had all passed out and I that would be fine.

The next few days as we waited had me in emotional hell. He worked from home to keep an eye on me, but every time I looked at him, I burst into tears. He took it in stride, it seemed. Like he knew I didn't hate him or anything, but rather I was imagining our child. And I was in a lot of pain as the miscarriage passed through my body. He held me to him during the night as I cried myself to sleep, and I felt so horrid being unable to keep this child in my womb.

Due to my... illness, he pushed back my introduction to the academy for a couple of weeks so I would have time to... get better.

The day of the visit I wasn't bleeding anymore, and Gaara was all reassuring as the doctor took a look to survey for any problems and went to get back the results from his various tests. When he came back, he didn't have his customary smile. The solemn look on his face said it all.

I blinked, feeling my heart begin to race and tensed.

I sat up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I bit out.

"You... you may never be able to get pregnant again."

"W-what?" I whispered.

"There is a lot of damage from the hemorrhage and I'm afraid that combined with the miscarriage, it may have left you unable to carry permanently." I didn't hear anything else he said. With those words, I stood abruptly and walked from the room, headed towards home. It didn't hurt but I couldn't feel anything. I made it to my destination in short time.

It was time for me to leave.

I instinctively headed for the bedroom. I didn't have much, and what I couldn't take with me, I'm sure Gaara could send. I had already pulled my bags out of the closet and started stuffing random articles of clothing into the first bag when Gaara walked into the room. I looked up from my work and stared at him, his eyes were dark.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"Packing," I replied as I resumed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He stepped closer to me.

"Home."

He pulled the suitcase from my grasp, and replied, "You are home."

I shook my head at him. I couldn't, wouldn't look him in the eyes. Murmuring, "I failed my mission."

"Mission?" He paused, setting the clothing from the suitcase aside and looking at me.

"I am unable to produce any children. I have failed. I can't be a burden to you any longer... this way you may be able to bear children with someone else." Wasn't it simple? Didn't he understand? My ability to give birth was the only reason why we were even married.

"No," he spoke so lowly, I could barely hear it.

I looked up, surprised by his answer. I repeated him, "No?"

"No. I am not going to leave you."

I blinked at him."You're not. I'm leaving you." Duh. Shrugging, I continued, "It's what's best."

"You are what's best for me."

I shook my head again. "I'm not."

He sighed and took me into his arms, forcing me to look at him. "You're not going anywhere."

**A/N: So, I have never had to go through this loss personally, and I had to ask around and look a lot of this up. I'm sorry if this chapter offended anyone in any way, that was not my intent. I hope that this chapter does not turn any of you away from the rest of the story, but should it, I am grateful that you took the time to read this story.**


	17. Running

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Seventeen

A GaaIno Love Story

The councilmen found out immediately and of course they were having a shit fit. After all, what use was I to them now that I couldn't give them Gaara's child.

_"You will divorce."_

_"No."_

_"W-W-W-" The older man sputtered, shocked that Gaara talked back at him._

_"I said no." He stood ramrod straight, arms crossed defiantly. "I married at your insistance, but this is my decision. I will not take any other."_

I had decided, regardless of Gaara's decision. I was going to leave and never come back. It hurt, the idea of leaving Gaara, but it needed to be done. The elders were right. I was no use to him in this state - unable to bare him children. When I finally forced him to go back to work almost a month after the diagnosis, because he had practically been camped out in the mansion doing all of his paperwork there, I had some privacy to grieve over the loss of my unborn child and the ending of my relationship with Gaara.

He didn't know it, but tonight was our last night together. And I was going to pull out all of the stops to make it perfect. He left early this morning, wanting to get home before sunset, and I took the time to pack a little bit. Not too much to make it obvious, but tomorrow, I was going to leave soon after he did in the morning for work to get a head start before anyone knew I was missing.

I took my time wandering throughout the house, saying goodbye to various memories.

And before it got too late, I began cooking. I made sure the fridge was stocked up for Gaara, because I didn't know how long it would be before he replaced me with someone else... probably Matsuri. And I knew he wouldn't hunger, not with Temari and Shikamaru travelling here as per their marriage agreement. She would make sure he was fed properly. And they were due to arrive in two days.

Their journey here was what caused me to decide to leave so soon. With them here, I don't think I would have found the time to get away... not that I was running away or anything. And staying here would only make it harder for me to leave later. I wouldn't want to, and I had to. I had to go. This... this was for the best.

I took a deep breath, to ease the shaking. I wanted to cry. To stay, but... I steeled myself and pushed the sadness away. Today was going to be a happy one. After all, it was to be our last.

I forced myself to stop shaking and went through the motions, making his favorite meal. I knew he loved it. He loved everything I made for him, but this he couldn't stop bragging about.

And when it was finished, our plates settles on the table and cooling off, he walked through the door and came straight for me. His lips found mine, and though startled, I responded eagerly. When he finally pulled back, he gave me a small smile.

"It smells delicious." He took a seat and began eating. Taking my own, I nibbled, too nervous to truly enjoy the meal.

"So, how was work?"

"It was fine..."

"Oh." It was awkward for a moment, at least on my part, before he spoke up suddenly.

"You start tomorrow."

Startled, I looked up from my plate and blinked at him. "Start what?"

"At the academy."

"Oh."

"You do still want to teach, don't you?"

"I-I..." I hated lying to him. Kami, it made me feel like shit. But I had to suck it up if I was going to go through with this. "I do. I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry. You'll be great." He finished up his meal and took his dishes to the sink. "That was delicious."

I blushed. "Thank you."

I stood on wobbly feet, but steeled myself by taking his hand. I giggled and led him away, towards our bedroom. We made love over and over again before succumbing to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Gaara had already left for the office by the time I had awakened, but it didn't bother me. I knew he was going to be home earlier in the evenings. But it didn't matter. Not any more. Uneasiness filled me as doubts crept in, causing me to reconsider my plans. But this was for the good of both of us.

He needed a wife who could give him children. And I couldn't. I wasn't worthy. Forcing myself to go through the motions, I dressed in my robes, my purple ninja garb underneath.

I had thought for quite some time now about how I was going to get past the village guards and only one thing kept popping up in my mind. Hinge. They had nothing to be suspicious about, so I knew I would be able to pull it off. And though it had been a while since I practiced jutsu, I could still fool anyone other than a Hyuga. Forcing myself to keep calm, I nodded to the men stationed at the gate, and made my way out of the village. They made no move to stop me.

There was no time for looking back.

Once the village was no longer in view, I ran. I didn't want them to think something was off if I ran as soon as I was past the gates, but when I knew I wouldn't be spotted, I picked up the pace. I had to cover as much ground as I could in as little time as I could before someone noticed me gone. Gaara was being a bit unpredictable lately, and he might drop by the house before dinner time.

Time flew by, and I found myself leaving the desert and reaching the border. I slept uneasily that night, with several clones on guard, the knowledge that he knew... he had to know by now I was gone causing the butterflies in my stomach.

As I awoke, the clones dispelled, and I packed up quickly, barely taking time to eat something.

I felt some chakra coming towards me, so I quickly masked my own and hid. It wasn't too long before I heard voices. And I wasn't surprised when I saw who it was, either.

"What do you think the name... Kenji." She asked him suddenly, as they walked under the tree I was in.

"No." Brief and immediate. Just like him.

"Rui?" She sounded a bit hopeful at this one, rubbing her swollen belly.

"No."

"Yami?"

"... Hell no." She giggled at his response, snuggling into his embrace.

"I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you too, Temari." He kissed her, and before they got too carried away were off again, headed for Suna.

I waited until they were long gone before unconcealing myself and continuing on my way. I didn't sleep at all this time, and instead carried on until I was within walking distance of the village. I was exhausted, and worn out, but I made it a little after sunrise.

I took my sweet time as I crested the hill and the massive gates came into view. I could see a few of the taller buildings, and the mountain side with the Hokage's faces carved into them. Next to Tsunade's was a new one. But I knew who it was immediately.

"He did it." I smirked, and continued to the gates. Two younger ninja I haven't met before stood there, bored but upon spotting me, became more alert. One came and met me just outside of the gates.

"Name?"

"Saba-erm... Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino."

He furled his brows in confusion. "Okay... I have to escort you to the Hokage's office."

I nodded in compliance. "That's fine." He turned and led me into the village, keeping a close eye on my every move.

There weren't many people out. Not this early in the morning. So I wasn't being stared at, and it was nice. But I knew once it was public knowledge that I was back, the staring and whispers would begin. If they had even stopped that is. I briefly wondered what forehead was up to before pushing the pinkette out of my mind. I would see her soon enough. And I would know who the mysterious lover of her was before the end of today, come hell or high water.

We made it to the Hokage's tower quickly. As he led me inside, I took charge, leading him up the staircase and towards the highest level where Naruto's office would be. A startled Hinata gapped at me like she was seeing a ghost, her current task put on the back burner.

"I-Ino?" I quickly rushed to her, wrapping my arms around the purple haired beauty. She hesitantly hugged me back, unsure that I was even there.

I giggled. "Hinata, lovely weather, ne?"

"I... I guess. What are you..."

"I'll tell you about it later."

My escort cleared his throat, demanding our attention. "Please inform Lord Hokage of her presence."

"Yes." Hinata hastily did as he said, and was soon ushering me into his office. The door clicked shut quietly behind her, leaving us alone.

"Ino."

"Naruto or should I say, Hokage-sama. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Why are you here?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"I... I cannot give him children. And the Elders would have eventually dissolved our marriage, so I figured I would save both Ga-the Kazekage and I some heartbreak by pretending everything would be okay and just left."

He cocked a brow at me. "So you gave up and ran away."

I bristled. "No, I did not run away, _Hokage-baka_."

"But you did give up?" Before I could chew him out, he continued. "I won't force you back. But if he sends for you, I cannot keep you here. I will not start a war with Suna."

"Understood." I crossed my arms. "And if he doesn't?"

"Until your marriage is dissolved, I cannot reinstate your citizenship, or allow you to be in the ranks of my ninja. And you will not have the access you used to."

"I knew that. I just don't know how long it will take." Damnit.

He was quiet for a moment before a look of horror crossed his face. "Does he even know you're here?"

I lifted my brow at him. "I should assume he does by now."

"You didn't even tell him you were leaving?"

At his startled look, I snickered. "Um... no." Duh. Because then I wouldn't have been able to leave, and he probably would have had guards assigned to me.

"Damnit Ino." He grabbed a clean sheet of paper and a pen, glaring at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Damage control. I can't have him thinking we were in on your plan." He was writing fast, and in chicken scratch. I snatched up the paper, and ignored his cry of outrage as I threw it into the garbage can.

"Calm down Naruto. He's not going to think you had something to do with my decision." I gave him a small smile. "He knows you better than that."

He sighed. "Still, I would feel better if I wrote him and let him know you arrived safe and... that I'm not entirely sure of your sanity."

I snorted. "Ha ha, very funny Naruto."

He shrugged. "Well, I'll let you know if I hear anything from him."

"Thanks."

He got a clean sheet of paper. "Now, get out of my office and send Hinata-chan to me."

"Hinata-chan?" I teased, and his face went red.

"Out." He shooed me away.


	18. Family

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Eighteen

A GaaIno Love Story

This time of the year, it was always busy and I knew mom at least was running the shop. Dad was probably out on a mission, so I didn't have to worry about him right at this very moment. The thought of seeing her again had me near tears, unspoken emotions tore through me in a battle for control. Anxiety had my heart beating wildly, because once she knew the reason for my presence, I wasn't quite sure how they'd react. Instead of breaking out into a run, I slowed my pace and strolled there casually. It was still early morning, and many were still lazing about in their beds so I didn't have to worry about an interruption for this dreaded family reunion.

Once the building came into view, the breath left me as I stood outside of the glass door, wondering how I should handle this situation. Biting my lip, I pushed the door, the bell ringing cheerfully to alert my mother to my arrival—only she didn't know it was me.

Mom was bent over some lilies, spritzing them with water. There were no other customers inside as it was still early. There was a bit of gray streaking through her hair, but that was kind of to be expected, and in my eyes she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I'll be right with you," she called without looking up. I smiled before clearing my throat and calling, "Mom."

At my voice, she froze, spinning around quickly. "Ino?" She blinked at the sight of me before a bright smile broke out on her face. She had me in her arms in seconds. "Oh! Ino! Baby, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I snuggled into her embrace. We held each other for a long time, and after she had her fill of the embrace, she pulled back and looked around expectantly.

"Where's your husband?" she asked, brows furled.

I bit my lip and stepped back, away from her reach, a little worried. "... I need to tell you something."

"What? What's wrong?" Her tone changed. She always was the one to know when something was wrong with me, even when I tried to hide it.

I looked away, unable to look her in the eyes as I replied, "I... I left him."

"What? Why?" She sounded confused.

Blinking back tears, I supplied, "I can't have children."

"Oh... Oh Ino." The sorrow and pity was clear in her voice. She took a step towards me, but I shook my head at her advances. I couldn't handle the pity, not from her. Especially from her. Not right now, anyway. "I'm sorry."

My voice broke. "I am too."

She sighed, and we stood there for a long moment, before she asked, "So there's no way possible?"

"No. I'm too damaged from a hemorrhage..." I gave her a bitter smile as I continued, "and I miscarried once already, and that was enough to make it even worse."

She looked stricken at this new information. She didn't bother trying to pull me into her arms again, and murmured, "Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing that can be done about it." I cleared my throat and changed the subject, "So where's daddy?"

"Oh, he's out on a mission with his old team." _I thought as much._

Nodding, I replied, "Really?"

"Yeah. He should be back within the next couple of days."

"Okay."

"So... where are you planning on staying?" She asked, knowing I was a little uneasy about bringing it up myself.

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck and replied, "I was kind of hoping I could stay with you and daddy... if that's alright."

She nodded. "Oh, that would be fine sweetie. You know your room is as you left it." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. The bell alerted us that we were no longer alone, so she got back to work and I made my way to the house.

Random memories of my childhood plagued me as I walked throughout the house. When I reached my room, I didn't bother to look around, rather I just dropped everything and collapse on the bed for some rest.

Hours later, I was awoken by a touch to the shoulder.

It was my mother. "Dinner is ready, Ino." I followed her downstairs, running my fingers through my hair, knowing I looked a mess but I wasn't trying to impress my mom.

Daddy actually came home just as we started eating. He walked in, tossing his gear as he went, the telltale thuds hitting the floor. "Honey, I'm home."

I looked at mom and she called out to him. "Inoichi, I'm in here dear." It didn't take him long to reach us, and when he walked in the room, the look on his face when he saw me was priceless.

"I-Ino?"

"Hi daddy." I stepped into his outstretched arms, feeling comforted by his familiar scent. I would always be safe in his arms—he was nothing if not overprotective of me, his only child.

"Baby girl, how have you been?" His embrace tightened, and I inhaled the scent that clung to him, basking in the familiarity. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He pulled away and looked between me and mom, unsure of what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and with a sigh, I sat back down at the table, picking at my plate.

"Inoichi, we need to talk," Mom said, and I picked at my food, listening to her explain all she knew to him so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. Listening to her explain it was weird. And it made me feel like an ass, for what I had done, for leaving, though I knew that wasn't what she was trying to do.

After it was all over, he looked at me, and began his questioning.

"So are you guys still married? And does he plan on divorcing you, or is he going to come and get you?"

I knew this was only the beginning, after all he wanted to know everything, so he could plan and know what to expect. Sighing, I started answering his questions to the best of my ability.

XxXxXxXxX

I took a couple of days to get used to being back in Konoha before I sought out my friends. I didn't know if they knew I was back yet, but no one had stopped by yet. So gathering my courage, I went to see the pinkette first.

I knew she would be at the hospital, working her ass off like she was known to do. And since I used to work under her myself, I didn't bother asking for directions. The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open the rest of the way, grinning at her.

She was hunched over her desk, working on paperwork, a frown on her face. I didn't say anything, just stood there and waited for her to get annoyed from my staring and look up. When she finally did, the anger and irriation melted from her face and was replaced by delight. She stood and rounded the desk. "Pig! Oh my Kami! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend, duh!" We hugged one another tight before she leaned back and took a good hard look at me.

"I can't believe it." She smirked, giving me a one over. "You're tan!"

I snorted at her obvious statement. "Pfft! Well, living in the desert does that to you."

She giggled, and leaning against the edge of her desk, asked, "So, you and Gaara visiting or something?"

"Not... exactly." So I told her. She listened quietly and when it was all over, and rogue tears were streaking my cheeks, she wrapped her arms around me and let me cry. She was good at that, being my best friend and all.

And when I had enough of being a cry baby, I asked her what I've been dying to know.

"Sakura, who are you dating?" Immediately her face went pink.

XxXxXxXxX

The rest of the week was spend visiting my friends, explaining what I chose and withholding what I didn't want them to know. I even managed to catch Tenten away from my brother in law and explain to her why I was in Konoha. She seemed sad at the news, but consoled me, advising to go back and try to work things out.

I didn't bother asking her to keep it from Kankuro, so I shouldn't have been surprised when he stormed into the flower shop, his anger radiating. I knew he was going to be pissed off. I knew it, but that didn't mean I was prepared for it.

"What the fuck Ino?" He roared, scaring a couple of customers out of the store.

Sighing, I massaged the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Kankuro."

He stalked towards me, his fists shaking with barely controlled rage. "Why did you leave?"

"I... I'm barren."

"So?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the counter as he growled out, "He loves you and you just leave without a word to him."

I shook my head. "I couldn't…. I can't-"

"What possible explanation could you have?" The interruption breaks my flow of thoughts and before I'm able to straighten them out, it's all a jumble.

I blinked at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes as I give him the first clear thought I'm able to grasp. "... I failed my mission."

"Your mission?" He jerked back, sounded shocked, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I couldn't believe what I just said myself. He whispered, voice thick with unidentified emotions, "Was that all he was to you?"

"..."

Rearing back like he'd been slapped, he snorted. "You know what? He deserved better than you. I'm glad you ran." He slammed the door shut behind him, the glass shuddering under the force exerted.

It wasn't until he was long gone and my legs couldn't support me anymore that I answered him, sinking to my knees, choking on tears. "I know."


	19. A flower for your thoughts?

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Nineteen

A GaaIno Love Story

It had been a couple of weeks since I'd come back, since my soon to be ex brother in law came by the store and tore me a new one, and life had been a bit dull for me since then up until now. I'd been waiting to hear from Naruto about when my divorce would be final, and I could finally be allowed to resume my status as ninja. I was bored, the life of a civilian wasn't the life for me.

Hell, even Ibiki had cornered me and asked when I was going to return and become his apprentice once more. He didn't think my replacement was going to work out, some ninja a couple of years younger than me who didn't know what the hell he was doing.

I haven't heard anything. But then again, neither had he, not that Gaara was ignoring his inquiries, rather I believed he's been delaying for as long as he could to (most likely) piss me off or get me to change my mind. It was irritating. I knew he was delaying so he could try and get me to come back, but then, if he really wanted me wouldn't he have come after me? And there was nothing said about him coming to get me, not even a fucking letter from him to me demanding that I come back home—come back to Suna…. To him.

Life was moving along, and I wanted mine to resume.

Just a couple of days ago, Ayame had given birth to Choji's child. A beautiful baby girl named Chou.

They had taken her home yesterday, and I figured I give them some space to settle in.

I made my way to their home, trying to keep from getting lost as this was only the second time I've been there. His mom had to take me the first time, but then she had been on her way there when I showed up at her doorstep.

I knocked on the front door hesitantly, faint sounds of a crying baby barely reaching my ears. After a moment, the sounds got louder and the door opened, revealing a sleep deprived Choji holding his daughter in the crook of his arm. I giggled and reached for the small bundle, which he didn't even hesitate giving me. The moment she was in my arms, she stopped crying.

I cooed at her, and walked inside, slipping off my shoes at the door, Choji closing the door behind me.

"Where's Ayame?" I asked, sniffing Chou, grimacing at the smell coming from her diaper.

"She's at the hospital, she wasn't feeling too good last night." He answered while I headed down the hall to his daughters room. She needed a diaper change, and probably a bottle too.

Finding the changing station fully stocked, I started changing Chou's diaper as Choji leaned against the door frame, rubbing his face.

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't Choji." I gave him a brief smile before turning back to the baby. "She's... she just needed a diaper change, and a bottle. Then she'll be just fine." I finished changing her, and scooped her up, tossing the dirty diaper in the waste basket next to the changing station. I brushed my nose against hers. "Won't you, little butterfly?"

She giggled and I headed for the kitchen to fill up her tummy. "You'd have made a wonderful mother Ino." I stiffened at his remark, but didn't break my stride.

"Thanks." I muttered as I searched the fridge for a premade bottle. Grabbing the first one, I stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds before testing the warmth on my arm and fed it to her. While she busied herself with filling her tiny tummy, I glanced at her father to see him half asleep on the couch. "Choji."

"Hm?"

"Go sleep, I've got her, okay?" He stood, scratching the back of his neck.

He looked torn between the two of us and his bedroom. "You sure?"

I giggled at the longing that lingered in his eyes whenever he looked towards the open door. "Yes. Now go."

I watched him shuffle away to his room and made myself comfortable as Chou ate. When she was done and had fallen asleep, I laid her to rest on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her and a throw pillow beside her to keep her from rolling off of the couch, not that she could do that yet, but it was better to be safe now than sorry later for a lapse of judgement.

I took the time to straighten up, because I didn't want Ayame to have to, and Choji was so tired, he needed that nap.

After about an hour, and I couldn't find anything else to clean up, I found myself a bit peckish. I didn't want to leave just yet, and I figured Choji would be famished when he woke up, I helped myself to his food. Of course I was going to make extra's for Ayame for when she got back, and enough that there would be leftovers for another meal so they would only have to reheat the food.

I knew Choji would eat anything, but that didn't mean Ayame would. So, I made something simple that I knew they would like. Spaghetti and meatballs.

I had the spaghetti already on the stove when I started working on the meatballs. I placed some spices on the counter and opened the package of ground meat. I crinkled my nose at the smell, but worked on, peppering the meat with spices as I rolled several different sized meatballs. Ayame didn't have the stomach Choji did, but when she was pregnant, boy she could pack it down.

I briefly wondered about Temari and how she was handling her pregnancy. She would be just into her second term about now.

I felt a tinge of sadness strike me as I thought of her, which lead to thoughts of Gaara. Tears stung my eyes, and I brought my arm up to brush them away, and the moment the smell of the meat combined with all of the spices hit my nose, I gaged, barely able to keep from vomiting. Breathing heavy, I dashed into the hallway bathroom, heaving up the remnants of this mornings breakfast into the toilet.

I tried to be as quiet as I could, but before long, Choji was behind me, holding my hair out of my face, a concerned look etched onto his own.

"Are you okay Ino?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood on shakey legs and proceeded to clean out my mouth and hands. I knew I needed to go home and brush my teeth, but until then, this was the best thing.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I squeezed by him and went back into the kitchen to resume cooking.

I had the meatballs frying when he suddenly asked, "Are you pregnant?"

I froze.

Choji and I have been friends for the longest time. Longer than most people assumed. We knew each other well before we became teammates, and while we might not have been the closest, he was still a good friend. I loved him like a brother. But in that moment, none of that mattered.

"Do you honestly believe I would be here if I could be pregnant?" I asked, turning off the stove.

"Ino-"

"No. I fucking explained this to you, and I'll say it again, one last time." I turned around, glaring at him. "I cannot get pregnant."

With that, I stalked past him and was out of the door before he could stop me, shoeless.

XxXxXxXxX

I was still pissed off over Choji's question an hour later, and I thought surrounding myself with flowers and working would cool my temper.

It didn't. It seemed like one customer after another was pissing me off, like the lady in front of me. Her tone caused me to bristle, but I didn't raise to the bait. I had to be professional. _Professional, Ino._

"I still don't see why not," she whined, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Ma'am, we don't have them because they aren't in season right now," I explained again.

She sighed with frustration, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "I bet I could get them at Torimora's Flower Shop." _Then why don't you go there?_

I shook my head, biting back my remark. "Probably not this late into the year."

"Well, I don't want any other flowers. I want those! My wedding has to be perfect, I want only the best." _Oh yes, because you're fucking perfect and an angel, and since mommy and daddy are footing the bill, it's okay to demand whatever you want, thinking I'm going to be able to make these flowers magically appear._

My control snapped. "You're not listening to me. Are you deaf?"

"Excuse me?"

"I will say this one last time, and a bit slower for you to understand. It is too late in the year to get those flowers. I cannot grow them out of my ass, so unless you plan on buying something, get out."

She blinked and when it finally clicked that I had just insulted her, she took a threatening step towards me. "Do you know who I-"

I gave her a smile. "No, I don't and quite frankly, I don't give a flying fuck right now."

"Well, I never!" She actually stamped her foot at me. "I demand to speak to your manager!"

"You mean my mother?" She didn't like that tidbit of information at all. With a scowl, she stalked away. "Bye, have a nice day." I called after her, and she slammed the door shut behind her.

Groaning, I rested my pounding head on the counter, wishing it was time to close already. When not even a minute had passed and some movement informed me there was another customer, I looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm ready to make my purchase." In his hands was a small bouquet of variegated tulips. They meant, you have beautiful eyes. What's funny was the way these flowers got it's coloring was from something not so pretty. Nothing that could affect humans of course, but a virus nevertheless.

When he wouldn't look at me, I wondered how much of my conversation he had heard. I knew he had to have heard the last bit. Thankfully he was the only other customer in the store while she had been here. Forcing myself to ease up, I initiated conversation.

"They're beautiful." I spoke softly.

"They are." He readily agreed, eyes flickering to me.

"She'll love them." I told him the price and he paid quickly.

"I hope so." I turned around to busy myself and listened to the door open and then close. When he was gone, I turned back around to find the bouquet on the counter. Blinking, I picked them up and rushed to the door.

How in the hell could he have forgotten his flowers in a span of seconds? Really? When I looked out, ready to call after him, I didn't see anyone in sight.

And then it clicked. Were they... for me?

I felt my blood rush to my face, and my heart began beating wildly.

What the hell?

Shaking my head, I headed back inside the shop and placed the flowers on the counter, not knowing what to do with them. They couldn't possibly have been for me. He would be back once he realized he left them. I filled a jar with some water and placed the tulips in it, under the counter. Writing a quick note of what happened, I taped it to the glass so mom would be filled in on the situation, and then I put it out of my mind, and threw myself into my work. We were plenty busy, and thankfully I didn't have many more problem customers.

A couple of hours later, after lunch, mom shooed me out for the rest of the day, having been called by that customer from earlier that I pissed off. Her scolding left me annoyed and I needed to let out some steam.

Sakura was busy working, so I found myself at the training grounds. I had changed when mom kicked me out of the store, wearing a loose top and some shorts as well as an old pair of ninja sandals. I needed to train anyway so I could stay in shape and pass the evaluation I would have after the divorce was final.

Training ground eight was empty, so I started by doing a couple hundred stretches to loosen up my muscles. Before I was even finished my limbs felt like they were fire and I felt anger coursing through me. I had been lazy the past few months. Being a housewife was killer on the body. With a grunt, I ignored the pain and pushed through it before turning my attention to my chakra control. Gathering the blue energy at the palm of my hands, I took a deep breath and stood on them.

Waiting until I felt stable enough, I started for the lake. I was a bit nervous, but I knew with the risk of ending up soaked, I would be more focused.

I wasn't even too far from the shore when I felt my chakra wavering.

"Shit." Pushing against the surface of water, I flipped onto my feet, knowing it took less chakra and effort to walk on them but that didn't seem to be helping. Frowning, I jogged to the shore.

You would think that having almost six months off would do wonders for your chakra reserves... narrowing my eyes, I tried to pool my chakra into my palms. When I couldn't even draw from it, I let out a scream of frustration.

"What the fuck?" I kicked the nearest tree, hard, and when I felt the bone in my toe shatter, I screamed again, only this time in pain. "Kami _fucking_ **damnit**!"

Limping, I made my way to the hospital. Whatever was fucking with my chakra was definitely going to keep me from healing, and if I tried to force it I would end up doing more damage than repair.


	20. Kenta

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Twenty

An GaaIno Love story

By the time I reached the hospital, my foot was numb, and I was able to limp without assistance. The medic in me knew that that wasn't good, but the ninja in me was grateful because I didn't want help. I wasn't some weakling... I wasn't. Stumbling into the building, I headed for the nurses station to be seen, but when the girl saw me, she was up and at my side, trying to push me back the way I came.

"I'm sorry miss but civilians -" She began, and I held up a hand.

"Excuse me? Civilian? Do you know who I am?" I demanded, feeling my temper rising. This bitch obviously had to be new to not recognize me.

She narrowed her eyes at me, like I was being difficult or something. She grabbed my arm, determined to make me leave. "Ma'am, you can't be in here."

My voice raised quickly. "Get your hands off of me you stupid -"

"Pig?" At the familiar nickname, I relaxed. Sakura would talk some sense into this new girl. As she walked towards us, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Forehead. Thank Kami. Inform these idiots that I have every right to be treated here."

"Actually Ino... I don't think we can treat you here." Or maybe not.

I crossed my arms. "The fuck?"

"You aren't a ninja here anymore." I felt like I had been slapped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I shook my head in disappointment at my best friend. With a glare, I turned to the nurse who had the gall to stand there looking smug. "Don't just stand there! Get me a fucking wheelchair and push me to the civilian hospital."

"But-"

Sakura interrupted. "Do it."

"Yes, Dr. Haruno."

"This is bullshit and you know it Sakura." It hurt, the fact that it was Sakura of all people doing this.

"I know... but it's policy. We cannot treat foreign ninja." She looked down at the ground, unwilling to look me in the eyes. "I would treat you, but I don't get off for a few more hours."

"What the fuck ever." Best friend my ass.

XxXxXxXxX

After I got patched up at the civilian hospital, I marched straight to Naruto's office, well as best as I could with my foot in a cast and all. I had to use crutches. Crutches! I ignored the looks I got as I made my way there, thankfully I didn't pass any familiar faces because I didn't want to deal with the looks. Not from them.

By the time I'd reached the Hokage's tower, the pain killers the doctor had given me wore off, and I had to stop several times on my way up the stairs to Naruto's office. The second I was on the landing and Hinata spotted me, she was up from her desk and by my side in a heartbeat. "Ino-chan! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to Naruto." I winced at the throbbing pain radiating throughout my whole foot now.

She helped me to the door of his office, fretting over me. "He's inside."

"Thanks Hina."

"If you need anything, let me know, okay?" She handed me back my crutches.

"I will." With that she hesitantly went back to her desk and I stepped inside of Naruto's office. At the sight of the other blonde hunched over some paperwork, I smirked before calling his name. "Naruto."

He blinked and glanced up at me. "I-Ino?"

"Yes Naruto. It's me." I hobbled further into the room, my voice deathly calm. "You wanna know why I'm here?"

The color drained from his face. He knew I was getting impatient. I was so sick of waiting, and the last time I'd thrown a paperweight at his head, though he ducked and it went through the window. "To see if Gaara contacted me?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm here because I broke my toe."

His brow furled in confusion. "Shouldn't you go to the hospital and get it looked at?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I did, only they, no-Sakura, my ex-best friend, informed me that I had to be healed by a civilian doctor." Hence the bulky cast on my leg, when only my toe was broken. Hence why I hadn't bothered to mention my illness to the doctor and my sudden inability to use my chakra. He wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

"Why?"

"Because apparently the fact that I married your best friend overshadows the fact that I have given this village twenty fucking years of my life." And counting. I gave him a bitter smile. "You would think I would be an exception to the whole "foreign" shit, huh?"

"Whoa-"

I put up my hand, shutting him up immediately. My eyes were glaring daggers at him. I knew this wasn't all his fault, but someone had to answer for this bullshit. "I might not legally be a ninja for Konoha right now, but I do not appreciate being treated like shit for it. I might be leaving Gaara, but I damn well expect to get some better treatment around here!"

"Calm down!" I slammed my hand down on his desk, and startled, he sat down.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I have given everything for this village of ungrateful assholes. Everything!"

"Okay, okay!" Hands up in submission, he replied, "I'll talk to Sakura or Granny, see what's going on." He gave me his signature grin. "We'll have your foot healed in no time."

"It had better be."

XxXxXxXxX

Three days later, I had been informed via messenger, that Tsunade would heal my foot in the morning. I felt kind of bad for snapping at Naruto, but I was in a lot of pain, and frustrated, and I didn't have anyone I could talk to. Not really. I mean, who else has been in my position?

None of my friends except maybe Tenten with the whole Neji situation, and with Kankuro hanging all over her, I couldn't whisper a word around her without him hearing and by extension, Gaara.

Gaara... my workaholic husband. I wondered what he was up to... if he had moved on yet. Had the elders finally convinced him to let me go? I wondered... why did it hurt so much to think about him. I chose to go, so my heart needed to get in-sync with my head.

With a sigh, I nibbled on a cracker and skimmed through the newspaper.

The past couple of days I hadn't been able to keep anything down except the crackers, and it was getting old fast. When Tsunade healed me tomorrow, I was going to have her check me out, see what was going on in my stomach and why my chakra was out of wack. I wondered briefly about what Choji asked me the other day, but I knew deep in my heart I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't conceive anymore. I was too damaged. I guess I'd find out for sure tomorrow.

Tears stung my eyes but I forced them away at the sound of the bell ringing to alert me of a customers presence. I put the paper up and straightened up in my chair. If mom came by while I was watching the shop and slacking off like that with a customer browsing, she'd kill me. Daddy was in the back, taking inventory.

"Hello! Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers. Anything in particular you're needing?" I asked, faking cheerfulness. I hoped they didn't stay long. It felt better to have my foot elevated, but I didn't want to do that in public. It looked sloppy.

"Not, re-" He broke off glancing in my direction, and spotting the crutches came to stand before me. "What happened?"

"I kicked a tree." I figured the truth was the best answer. Why did I need to lie?

"Ouch." He winced and leaned against the wall. "That wasn't smart."

"No, I suppose not. But I was pissed off and I couldn't hit anyone in the face at the time." Taking the time to scan his face, I realized why he was so familiar. Reaching under the counter, I grasped the jar holding his tulips. "Oh, by the way, you forgot your flowers the other day."

He shook his head. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. They're right here." I gestured at them.

"I left them on purpose." I blinked, frowning.

So apparently they were for me. "Oh."

He looked amused. "Yes, oh."

With a sigh, I began. "Look, I can't-"

He cut me off. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want a date."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" He asked, eyebrow cocked.

"I'm married."

"Oh."

I smirked. Surely that would get him to back off. "Yes, oh."

"Who is he?"

I lost the frown at his invasive question. "Why?"

"Because he deserves to get his ass kicked for making you work with in your condition." His heated answer had my heart fluttering in response.

"He doesn't know." I felt the need to defend Gaara. After all, who the fuck was he to judge my husband? Just some random guy who couldn't take the hint that I wasn't interested. "He doesn't live in Konoha." I don't know why that slipped out. I could have just said he was off on a mission.

"Really?"

"Really." _No, I'm lying about it. Pft._

"And why isn't he living in Konoha, or you with him?" Again with the invasive questions?

"It's personal." I crossed my arms. "Are you going to leave me alone now?"

"Are you going to go on a date with me?"

"What the-" I sputtered. "I just told you I'm married."

"A proper husband doesn't abandon his wife."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then tell me. I want to get to know you."

"Well maybe I don't want to get to know you? Did you consider that?"

"If you didn't, I know your father would have already kicked my ass for bothering you." It was then that I knew he was a ninja for certain. If he was a normal civilian he shouldn't have been able to know daddy was in the back. Not unless he could pick up on his chakra signature. I frowned. How he didn't know who I was must have meant one of two things... He was several years my junior, or he just didn't care to put two and two together.

Even though I tried to make myself scarce and keep the fact that I was here from leaking, I knew a vast majority of Konoha was aware of my presence. They were probably snickering behind their hands about what a failure I was.

"Look, I'm not interested. Go find someone else." Oh my Kami... Why me? Why, why, why? Why couldn't this guy just leave me alone.

"Just one date. Just give me one shot."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" _Persistent little bugger..._

"Nope." He replied cheerfully.

"... Fine. One date. You're paying, and if I want to leave or feel uncomfortable whatsoever, I am leaving, and I better not see your face again, capish?"

"Got it!" His boyish grin had me leaning to the first conclusion I came to... but then again, Naruto was the same age as me and he acted like a five year old sometimes. "Kenta."

"Huh?"

"My name. My name is Kenta." _Oh. Duh, Ino._

"Oh." I couldn't help but think about Gaara. Was this considered cheating? Agreeing to go on a date with some random stranger? I mean, it's not like Gaara would care. He hasn't come after me. I was all in the clear... so why did it hurt thinking of this stranger, rather any stranger, taking Gaara's place. Forcing down my feelings, I gave him a small smile. "I guess you already know my name."

"I should, Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Actually it's..." Breaking off with a smirk, I cocked my head at him in defiance. If he didn't know that he was taking out the Kazekage's wife, then he wouldn't find out until I wanted to let him know. "Just call me Ino."

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Suna: Meeting between the Kazekage and the Elders**

"I knew that hussy was trouble from the moment I saw her," The elder spat, glaring at the young Kazekage.

"Now Elder-" The newest member of their group tried to interrupt only to be hushed by the member next to her.

"No! We did this his way, and it backfired. I say we annul the marriage and find someone more suitable to our needs."


	21. A Date

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Twenty-One

A GaaIno Love Story

"Are you sure about this honey?" My mother asked for the umpteenth time in the last hour. It wasn't yet time to meet up with Kenta, I still had a couple of hours, and I still had to see Tsunade about my foot. And bring up the whole chakra ordeal with her. Then it would be time for the date.

After I told mom and dad about my decision to go on the date with him, they didn't speak much for the rest of the night. I could barely make out their arguing later when they thought I was asleep, but I got the gist of it. Mom didn't want me to go, and daddy didn't mind.

The fact that Mom and dad didn't do much arguing had me thinking on my decision well into the night.

I had feeling for the man I married. I'm not going to lie about that. But the fact of the matter is, I can't carry his child, and that was the sole reason why they chose me to marry him. To produce an heir. What use was I in the marriage, and it was a political one, if I couldn't produce an heir?

With a sigh, I looked away from my reflection and replied, "Yes mom, I'm sure."

"But what about Gaara-sama?" I was about finished getting ready for the date, but I didn't know where he was taking me, so I wore a casual, fitted shirt that matched the blue of my eyes and a flowing black skirt that brushed my knees.

"What about him?" I asked, securing my earrings.

"Isn't this... I don't know, cheating?" She seemed to be grabbing at anything she could to dissuade me. It wasn't working. I wasn't going to go back on my word. I needed to get over Gaara and our failure of a marriage and how would I do so if I just waited around, twiddling my thumbs? In order for me to move past him, I had to see others. This was the first step of many.

"No. It's not." _At least, I don't think so. I hope not. __I wasn't entirely sure. I mean, I had left him…. But the divorce wasn't final. _

"It's not too late to back out." I gave her a glare, finally fed up with her trying to dissuade me from my decision.

"I'm not going to back out of this. If Gaara wanted me, he would have come after me. I guess having a child was high on his priority list." Mom sighed, coming to stand behind me and touched my shoulder.

"Ino..."

Our eyes met in the reflection of the mirror. "It's true, mom. If it didn't matter, he would have come for me, he would have taken me back, and he didn't." I took a deep breath, shakey as it was, and turned around, careful of my foot, and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek. "I want to move on momma. I have to."

She nodded mutely and handed me my purse from the bed.

Giving her a smile, I left, knowing she was against this. It didn't take me too long to get to the hospital. This time, the nurse stationed at the desk didn't stop me as I headed down the hall to Tsunade's office.

The older blonde was napping, her feet crossed and up on the desk as she leaned back in the chair. I cleared my throat and she was awake instantly.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Ino, you're a bit early." She yawned, standing up. She bent briefly to pull out a file from her desk.

"Sorry, I wanted to get this over with."

She nodded in understanding before heading out the door. "It's no problem. Just follow me."

When we reached an empty examination room, she motioned for me to sit. I did. She glanced through the file, which I knew was mine, and asked, "How are we doing today Ino?"

"I'm fine, thank you Tsunade-sama." While I hadn't been here for the changing in Kage's, I still had great respect for this woman. After all, she had been my teacher for a brief period. I hadn't been as into medical practice as Sakura was, but I did learn a thing or two from her.

"You're dressed up fancy for a doctors visit," she remarked as she skimmed through the file.

"Actually, I'm doing something afterwards," I replied nonchalantly.

"Date?" She asked, jokingly.

"Actually, yes. I'm going on a date," I informed her.

She looked up from the chart. "W-What?"

"I didn't stutter. Someone asked me out."

"But -"

"Gaara is going to find someone who will love him and bare him children, and I am going to move on with my life." I glared at her, daring her to say otherwise. She took the hint and changed the subject rather quickly.

"So, how'd you break it?" She asked, cutting the cast open with a chakra scaplel. She was careful not to nick my skin and pulled it apart. I resisted the urge to stretch my toes, nearly shuddering when she began examing the foot with her chakra and began healing it with no comment.

"I kicked a tree." I said after a moment of strained silence.

"It should have done more damage to the tree than your foot."

"I thought so too." She pulled back, and the soothing pressence of her chakra was gone. Hesitating, I moved my toes, and found to my relief that the injury was healed. "My chakra isn't working."

That got her interest quick. She looked up from the chart and whistled lowly. "Really now?" I nodded.

"I was walking on water when it began to flicker. And then I couldn't use it at all."

"Hmm." She came to stand before me. "Lift your shirt."

I did as she ordered, and watched, tense, as she examined me for pregnancy. I knew for a fact that's what she was searching for, because it was the obvious conclusion. But it couldn't be what it was…. it just couldn't.

She leaned back and gave me some space. "Well, you're not pregnant."

"Oh." _I knew it... __refusing to allow my heart to break, I swallowed back the tears. _

She must have heard the disappointment in my voice because she was hovering over me immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I steeled myself against the pain and gave her a weak smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Well, since it's not a baby, I'll need to examine you to see what could be the problem." I nodded in confirmation and she began searching for what could be messing with my chakra. After about ten minutes, she drew back, looking pleased with herself.

"Well?"

"It was just a virus. Most likely, you could have picked up from being exposed to the elements on your journey here. It wasn't contagious, thankfully, and I already burned it out of your system, but it will take a couple of days for your chakra to return to normal," she explained, jotting some notes down into my file.

I nodded and slid off of the examination table. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"You're welcome." I walked past her, stopping when she placed her hand on my shoulder. "... Be careful."

XxXxXxX

"Are you ready?" Kenta asked, smirking. I hadn't been waiting long when he finally made it. I didn't like to be kept waiting, and I sure as hell didn't like the stares all of these people were giving me. I haven't been in this area often, so I was a little uneasy about meeting Kenta here.

I scrunched up my nose at him, before settling on a smile. "As I'll ever be." I fell into place beside him as we walked in the direction he came from. "So where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see." We didn't speak again for a while as we headed for wherever he wanted to take me.

I wondered how this date would turn out. I didn't have many with Gaara, and we didn't really go anywhere to truly consider them dates…. It was more like, a necessity really. I guess I thought of them as dates so it wouldn't feel like I was grasping at straws as I struggled to get to know the man I was marrying.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?" I glanced at him, murmuring, "Oh, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"... Things." I shook my head. "Nothing important."

"Oh."

"Where are we?" It wasn't like I couldn't fight him off if he tried to do anything stupid... but the thought of being alone with Kenta was kind of nerve wrecking. After all, this was a date. And it wasn't with Gaara. It felt wrong on so many levels, but I had to suck it up. After all, I did agree to one date, and I knew if he felt like I wasn't giving him a fair shot, he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Deep in the civilian sector of Konoha," he answered.

I blinked. That's a random place to be. "Why?"

"Because it's where our date will be taking place." Okay... I lifted my brow at him, but said nothing as we walked through the park and he led me down a path that many wouldn't have noticed. After about a ten minute walk, we broke through to a clearing, overtop a rolling hill. On top of it was a single cherry blossom tree. The overall effect was beautiful and I told him so as we approached the tree.

"Wow... This is beautiful Kenta."

He smirked, pleased with my remark. "Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed, looking away and asked, "How did you know this was here?" Under the low hanging branches was a blanket, a basket off to the side. I tucked my skirt around my legs as I sat down, Kenta beside me.

"I grew up in the area. When I was a child, I would often come here to practice."

"So you're from a civilian family?" I inquired, finally looking at him.

"Yeah. Mom was a homemaker, taking care of me and my sister, and dad's a baker. We didn't have much, but it paid the bills." He laid back, his arms pillowing his head. It kind of reminded me of Shikamaru. I frowned.

"Why'd you become a ninja?" He tensed up a moment before relaxing again.

"I wanted to be able to protect those around me."

"Did... did you lose someone?" I don't know why I asked him that. I knew it was invasive, but I wanted to know.

"My older brother. He died when someone broke into our family bakery and tried to rob the store. He was closing up and wasn't one to just hand over the money."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. It was years ago." He sat up abruptly and pulled the basket into his lap. "Are you hungry?"

_Kinda_. I nodded. "Thanks." He handed me a small container filled with food and a fork. After he had his own, we both said grace and dug in. At the first bite, I nearly shuddered with delight. It was delicious. "This is amazing! Did you make this yourself?"

"Yep." He answered taking another bite.

I ate another bite, and after swallowing, I asked, "How'd you learn?"

"My father." I nodded. It made sense.

"You could totally open a restaurant. You would get my business!" I gave him a big smile, finishing my meal.

He laughed and gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

I handed him my empty container and he set them both into the basket. When he leaned forward, I knew he was going to kiss me. I wasn't going to stop him either.

It was like slow motion for me, and my eyes roamed his face. His face was... nice. Not too thin, and not too round. He wasn't pale, but he wasn't dark either. His eyes were a dark grey, and though darkened right now as he prepared to brush his lips against mine, were actually quite pretty. His lips, I found the moment of contact, were... nice. They weren't overly wet, and his kiss wasn't sloppy, but it wasn't demanding either. He was willing to take what I was only willing to give.

His hand brushed my cheek before settling in my hair. My eyes fluttered shut, and briefly the image of a certain red haired Kazekage popped into my mind, and I found myself kissed him back.

"G-Gaara."

XxXxXxX

**Suna: Gaara's Office**

"Gaara-sama, I was wondering -" She never waited for his response before barging into his office and it was beginning to piss him off.

Without even waiting to hear her question, the red head responded, "No." If it had been something official, she would have called him by his title.

"But-" He heard the hurt in her voice, but he didn't care. She wasn't the blonde woman he was married to. The blonde who had left him, and was trying to divorce him—which wasn't going to happen.

"Matsuri, I'm not interested, okay?"

"B-b-but..."

"Just..." With a sigh, he looked up from his paperwork, the paperwork that would allow him to leave Suna and convince his wife to come back to him. The paperwork that seemed to keep suspiciously pilling up. Looking into the eyes of his old student, he made a request. "Please, leave me alone."


	22. Another Decision to Make

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Twenty-Two

An GaaIno Love story

"Gaara?" Kenta's voice pulled me back to reality. Pulling back from the kiss, he looked confused for a minute before putting two and two together. Astonishment shone through as he asked, "You're married to the Kazekage?" And it equaled four.

"Yeah." I stood up, brushing my skirt down so it didn't stick and give Kenta a show. "I am."

"Wow..." At his low whistle, I felt something snap.

"What, that get your rocks off or something?" I asked, bitter. _I knew something was off, I mean, who goes out with a married woman?_ He frowned, going over my question and what led to it.

"Ino..." He trailed off, and I shook my head.

"Mom was right." I turned my back to him and started walking away. "This was a mistake."

At his hand grasping mine, I froze. "Calm down, Ino."

"Excuse you?" My voice was steadily rising along with my anger.

"I didn't ask you out on this date because of your husband. I asked you out on this date because I wanted to get to know you," he assured me quickly. It did nothing to appease my anger.

"Well, you know plenty now." I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and as I walked away, called out to him over my shoulder, glaring at him. "Satisfied?"

"No." He broke into a brisk jog to catch up to me.

"What?" I demanded, whirling on him.

"I still have more things to learn about you." _Still going on about that, huh?_ I shook my head, maintaining the distance between us.

"This isn't going to work," I informed him with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"Because I still have feelings for him," I whispered, looking away. As much as I hated to admit it, it was true. I did care for Gaara. Hell, I was probably in love with the man. Things went quiet between us for a while. After a minute or two of no reply from Kenta, I glanced at him, watching the emotions battle it out on his face. And eventually they settled into acceptance and finally even that faded away to nothingness.

"... I understand," he finally replied, his face a careful mask. "You can't just force the feelings away."

"I'm sorry." Sorry that I allowed him to have hope. Sorry to have thought I could just move on without any hesitation whatsoever.

"It's not your fault." He touched my arm hesitantly. "I do think, however, you need to face him."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"You can't runaway from your problems Ino." _Why does everyone think that?_ _...Because maybe it's true._

I sighed. "I'm... I'm not."

"You are. Things won't be resolved if you don't try to resolve them." He was right. I knew it, he knew it, and hell, everyone knew it. "I'm sorry for pushing you into this."

"You didn't force me into anything. I'm a kunoichi, remember?"

"Right." He grinned at me then, but his grin wasn't right. It was too crooked, too much teeth. His skin was a shade too dark. He was too tall, his muscles too obvious.

He wasn't Gaara.

And I wondered... what could life be like if I could finally force my feeling for my husband away? If I hadn't married Gaara, would Kenta have ever come into the picture? The outcome would have been completely different. But no matter, nothing could change. I married Gaara, and I was in love with that red headed workaholic.

Lifting my hand, I waved good-bye to Kenta and walked away.

I knew what I had to do. I headed for the Hokage's tower.

I had to go back. If anything, I would be to move on with my life. I didn't know if Gaara would be able to convince me to stay, but it was a risk I had to take. I felt like I was living in limbo. I couldn't move on and leave my feelings behind for another man, I couldn't be a ninja, I could only work at my parents flower shop, sleeping in my childhood room like I wasn't a twenty year old adult who had been married and a well-respected member among the ninja of Konaha.

I wanted Gaara, there was no denying that, but the Elders of his village demanded an heir from him. I would be unable to provide him a child. But would my love be enough to keep us together?

I still had no idea how he felt for me. I knew he desired my body, and he enjoyed time with me, but other than that, I had no idea. If we did stay together, would he be able to keep the Elders from divorcing us in favor of a new woman with the ability to give Gaara a child?

All of the uncertainty made me want to curl up into a ball and wait out my fate, but life isn't like that. I knew I had to talk it out with Gaara...

I reached the Hokage's tower before I even knew it. Walking up the stairs, I noticed Hinata wasn't at her desk, but I knew she had probably went home. It was getting late.

Knocking briefly on Naruto's office door, I stepped inside.

He was working diligently at his desk, yawning as he read through the paperwork. It was a surprising scene to gaze upon, but I knew how hard he had worked for the position, and he loved his job. Maybe not the paperwork, but he loved it all the same. Like Gaara. I smiled softly. He was a great Hokage, but hopefully it wouldn't take away from his cheerful demeanor.

"I'm leaving." I announced. At the sound of my voice, he looked up, startled. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Huh?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm leaving, Naruto." I repeated.

He looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "... Okay? I get that, but where are you going?"

I shook my head at him. _Where else would I be going?_ "Back to Suna."

When it finally clicked, his bright smile blinded me. "That's great! Gaara will be so -"

I cut him off quickly. "I'm not going back for that Naruto."

He looked confused again. "But... I thought -"

"You thought wrong. I'm going back so I can move forward in my life. Things may be resolved with Gaara, but then again, they may not." I didn't know, and I wouldn't know until I was back in Suna, with Gaara. Weakly, I added, "I still think he'll be better off with someone else."

Naruto didn't say anything for a long time. "... Well, I'll start the paperwork to round up an escort for you. When are you wanting to leave?"

"As soon as I can."

"Tomorrow morning good enough?" He asked. It seemed it was time for serious Naruto now.

"That's fine."

"Okay. If anything comes up unexpected, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

I moved to exit his office, but stopped when he called after me. "And Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Don't... Don't hurt him, okay?" I smiled sadly. He had just as much power to hurt me, yet no one seemed to think of that. Why didn't that matter?

"I'll try." I replied over my shoulder, and left.

XxXxXxXxX

I was already up bright and early when mom to wake me, packing the last of my things I thought I would need. She wasn't surprised to see me up and about. After all, when I informed her and father of my intentions last night, she seemed a bit smug.

We ate breakfast in silence until I was nearly done with my plate and she spoke up.

"You're doing the right thing Ino." I stiffened immediately. For some reason, the way she phrased that really pissed me off. I didn't appreciate people condescending me. With a sigh I stood up and placed my dishes into the sink.

"The right thing?" I turned back to face her, frowning. "I'm not going back to be with Gaara. I'm going back to Suna so I can reclaim my life, and I don't appreciate you acting like I was stupid to leave him. "

"Ino, I'm not -"

I held up a hand and continued. "Sure, he never hurt me intentionally, and he raised his voice to me, but he didn't care enough when I left to come for me, did he?" I let out a snort, my voice raising. "Hell, he sends Naruto letters all of the time, but do you see me getting one? And **that's** why I don't think I can be with him. He didn't care enough. He doesn't care, period."

"Ino, -"

"Leave it dear," came my father's voice. I glanced at him, leaning against the frame of the door. Mom deflated instantly, and I gave daddy a small smile in thanks.

"I love you mom. I really do." I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing tight.

"I love you too baby." She sniffled into my hair. I knew she wanted what was best for me. I knew she was only trying to help. But the fact of the matter was that I had things I needed to learn on my own. And I had to make my own decisions.

When we finally pulled apart, I went into the welcoming embrace of my father. He ran his fingers through my hair, murmuring quietly of his love for me, and how proud he was of me. As their only child, I knew he had put a lot of hope into me. And even though things didn't work out with the arranged marriage they wanted for me and Shika, I knew that, as a kunoichi, he was extremely proud of my abilities. I just hope that he would never have to be disappointed in me or the choices I'd make.

My father was the greatest man alive. I loved him with all my heart, faults and all.

When I pulled back, knowing it was cutting close to the time of my departure, he let go willingly.

"I love you, princess." He kissed my forehead and went to stand beside mom.

"I love you too daddy."

"Are you guys going to see me off at the gate?" I asked them over my shoulder as I slipped on my ninja sandals by the front door. My bags, already full, were also there.

"If you want," mom replied.

I nodded. I shouldered the backpack, and slipped the side bag over my neck and arm. "I do."

Daddy held the door open for mom and me, and locked up behind him. They walked the whole way there behind me, his arm around her shoulder.

As the gates came into view, we parted ways. I gave mom and dad bear hugs, and we said our good-byes one last time. When they walked back the way we came, I headed closer to the gates. I hadn't known who was escorting me, but upon seeing the familiar buns of my ex-roommate, I grinned. Tenten was standing a way aways from Lee and Gai, shaking her head at something Neji was saying. Why he was even trying to chat her up, I didn't know. He'd broken up with her months ago, and finally realized his mistake? I shook my head, watching as she stalked off. I could see the barely contained anger radiating from Neji. Lifting my brow, I jogged to Team Gai, and greeted them.


	23. An Attack

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Twenty-Three

A GaaIno Love Story

"So, what was that all about?" I asked Tenten, as we settled in for the night. I was referring to what had happened that morning, before we'd left Konoha. I'd seen her and Neji speaking, and was kind of confused why she hadn't knocked him on his ass as soon as he started speaking to her. Or why Kankuro wasn't there either to kick his ass for even looking at Tenten.

Thankfully, Gai was taking first watch, and Tenten was going to share tents with me. I was glad because I was going to be able to interrogate her without worry of someone overhearing…. Namely Neji.

"Neji's just being an ass," she muttered, pulling her hair out of its buns, readying herself for sleep. I pulled my own hair out of its high ponytail, and began brushing the long locks out.

"I noticed," I murmured, thinking back to that morning.

She sighed, and replied, "It's just... He thinks I should leave Kankuro and be with him." My eyes narrowed and I rounded on her.

"Wait a minute, didn't he leave you so he could be clan leader and marry Hinata?" It wasn't a question. I already knew the answer. Hanabi had refused to marry her cousin and Hinata had stepped in to take her place, regardless of any feelings she had for a certain blond Hokage. Tenten had filled me in of this a couple of days ago.

"Yeah," she murmured. I stuffed the brush back into my bag and moved to the opening of the tent, determined to kick his ass for being... well, and ass! She grabbed my arm, determined on keeping me from leaving the tent. "No, Ino don't!"

"Someone needs to knock some sense into his ass." Why hadn't she already?

She shook her head. "I just... Ino, I'm pregnant." A jolt of pain coursed through my heart, spreading throughout my body. I felt tears beginning to sting my eyes, but I rapidly blinked them away.

"W-What?" Her hand fell away, and I moved back to my corner of the suddenly too small tent.

She swallowed and looked away. "Nobody else knows... and I don't know what to do."

"Seriously Tenten, What's there to do? Oh, I don't know... break the news to people?" Specifically Neji to knock him off his high horse.

She murmured, "Ino... I don't even know if I love him." As in Kankuro. My brother in law, Kankuro. "I don't know if I should keep it."

"Are you serious right now?" Did that mean she was thinking about aborting the fetus? My breathing hitched, and I felt my temper flare wildly, but I had to restrain it. I couldn't hurt her, regardless of any feelings I was currently feeling at the moment. The fact that she'd even considered it…. I pushed that train of thought away.

"You think I'm a bad person?" She asked quietly.

"Tennie... I love you, you're one of my closest friends... but if you tell me that you're leaving Kankuro for Neji, I might hit you." I was being serious right now. I loved Tenten, she was like a sister to me. But if she left Kankuro for that asshat... I began fuming in anger.

"W-What-"

"Your face isn't knocked up," I threatened, patting her cheek. "Tenten, Kankuro is crazy about you. And you're carrying his child. Besides, Kankuro wouldn't leave you for status."

"I know." She sighed, falling back onto her sleeping bag, frowning. "I know you're right."

"Good. And if I even suspect you might be entertaining the thought of going back to Neji... You will regret it." I smiled at her, and she shivered, gaping at me. "Good night."

"... G'night."

XxXxXxXxX

It was bright and early when we woke up to continue our journey. Thankfully, my talk seemed to do Tenten some good, because she seemed to be glowing this morning. She ignored Neji for the most part, and stuck to me like glue.

The day went by quickly, with Neji shooting us glares occasionally. When the sun was at it's highest, we stopped for a quick break. Tenten and I took this opportunity to eat something because I was starved and I know the others were too. Lee had been snacking on some rice balls throughout the morning.

Just as we were settled in to eat, a kunai flew out of the surrounding brush, aimed for me. Barely hearing it in time, I dropped the plate in my hands and quickly deflected it with a kunai of my own. This of course had the others standing at attention, Neji activating his byakugan. Tenten had her scroll out thumb already bleeding from the bite she'd given it. Food was dumped onto the ground as we were surrounded.

I glared at the ones closest to me, falling into my fighting stance, kunai at the ready.

"You will not reach Suna alive."

"Wanna bet?" I asked, rushing the speaker. They split up, and battles broke out amongst us. My continuous assault against the attackers allowed me to break through his defenses quite easily. When the blow impacted, I twisted my body, throwing him another kick, this time the leg was filled with chakra, similar to Sakura's punches. After all, Tsunade had taught me too, I just wasn't a combat medic ninja like the pinkette.

I specialized in espionage and torture. I gave the enemy a small smirk, watching as he slowly got back up, wary of the battle surrounding me. It wouldn't do to take a stray kunai in the back.

I began calling chakra to my eyes. I had created this jutsu a few years ago, and it was one I used when interrogating those who pissed me off. After all, it broke the mind, and I used it after I got all of the information I needed. It was similar to mind transfer, but this one used a lot more force and destroyed any sanity within the soul. My body wasn't as defenseless either because of the short duration of the jutsu.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

In his mind, it felt like I was there for at least an hour, shifting through his memories. His mind was my playground, and play I did. I found only glimpses of what I needed, but no real answers, only that someone had put a plan in place and that someone was being used…. In reality, the jutsu only took a few seconds.

When it was over, and I was back in my own head, the enemy was lying uselessly on the ground, drool dribbling from his mouth. When I turned, I saw that Tenten was finishing up with the last enemy.

"Learn anything of use?" Tenten asked, pulling her various ninja tools out of the bodies loitering around her.

"They're from Cloud. I didn't learn the name of the individual in command of these nin, but they aren't in charge. Not even close."


	24. Back in Town

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Twenty-Four

A GaaIno Love Story

It was nearing midnight when we finally reached Suna. We were all exhausted because we didn't want to risk another attack, so we headed straight through the night and on towards our destination. I was a bit worried about Tenten, but she assured me she was fine and what mattered most was my safety. I snorted at that, but let it go for the moment. She seemed to be doing just fine, and if I saw she was having any trouble, I could just as easily request a quick break for rest. Besides, she didn't seem to have any problems with her chakra usage at the moment, and she seemed to be used to pushing herself, her body. I made sure to watch for any signs though that might have meant something was wrong, just in case.

When we were met at the gates, there was some surprised looks among the guard, but they let us through with no hassle at all. I think it was the fact that I was back. I had been gone, after all, for a while, and though they weren't expecting me, I was Sabaku no Ino. Would they have really stopped me? It would highly doubtful. We parted ways with me waving the others towards the hotel, knowing they were tired and Tenten definitely needed some rest. Normally there would be a debriefing, but I was the Kazekage's wife. Who better to inform him of what occurred than I?

It was a bit chilly, and I rubbed my arms for warmth as I walked through the city towards the tower. I knew he would be working. He was a workaholic, so it was kind of obvious where he would be. Because it was dark, there were few out at this time, and no one took much notice of me, the lone ninja stalking towards the Kazekage's tower.

When I reached the towering building, I made a beeline for his office. Of course, just as I reached the landing, Matsuri was just leaving his office, shutting the door with a smile. I lifted a brow, crossing my arms. When she finally noticed me, several steps away from the door, her smile melted, twisting into... something else, and she stomped towards me.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm here to speak to my husband," I replied, brushing past her.

"You can't just walk in there," she growled, tugging on my arm. Yanking the appendage out of her grip, I continued walking for the doors.

"I can, and I am," I replied. She let out a strangled scream, and stormed off. Shaking my head, I opened the door, shutting it behind me.

At the click, Gaara looked up from his desk. For the longest time, it was silent between us, as we held a staring contest, our eyes never breaking contact. After what seemed to be an eternity, he straightened up and blinking, he said, "You're back."

My heart lurched in my chest, beginning to pound wildly. Why was my heart beating like this at the mere sight, the voice of this man? I swallowed thickly, and murmured, "Yeah. I guess I am."

"I was going to come and see you." He stood then, coming to a stop before the desk. We were both unsure as to what we should do, and while I wished it was already over, I could do nothing but let this play out and see where it went from there. I looked everywhere but at him, glancing from the various items that were on the walls. There wasn't much. Just a couple of pictures of Gaara and his siblings. There was a frame on the desk, but I couldn't see the photo inside. The possibility that it could have been me crossed my mind, but it couldn't have been. It just couldn't.

"Oh really?" I finally asked, crossing my arms. "You sure took your sweet time, ne?"

"Ino." He stepped towards me, his hand reaching for my shoulder. Shying away, I stepped out of his reach.

Shaking my head, I shouted, "No, I was there a nearly a month Gaara! You didn't even have the fucking curtsey to write me?" Tears sprang up, pooling in my eyes. Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't I move on? Why, damnit? Why did this man have to have such a firm grip on my heart? Thickly, I asked, "I'm not worth a piece of paper to you?"

The hand he reached out towards me with fisted at his side, and he replied darkly, "You're the one who left, Ino."

I tossed my hair back, narrowing my eyes at him. "And you had ample time to come after me."

"I can't just up and leave just because you have a break down." I blinked, unable to comprehend what he'd just said to me for a moment before I'm closing the distance between us, slapping him. I had actually touched flesh, his sand hadn't blocked me. Breathing heavy as I pondered this, we just stared at one another. I noticed I was breathing heavily.

Sorrow filled me, and I'd been on the verge of apologizing when he kissed me, locking his arms around my waist.

Without any hesitation, I returned the kiss, my hands snaking up into his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled backwards a bit before turning around and setting me on his desk. Paperwork was knocked askew, but it didn't matter. Nothing did in that moment.

His teeth nipped at my neck, his hands tugging on the fabric that separated my skin from his roaming hands.

XXXX

It was early morning and the sun had barely begun to break when I awoke. It took me a moment to realized where I was, because the sheets on my bed at home weren't satin. And my bed wasn't as big either. When I finally did remember what all had transpired, I smiled. My legs ached quite a bit from the many times Gaara and I'd... reunited. Stretching out on the bed with a yawn, I bumped into a solid mass. He was still here.

That knowledge alone had me near to tears. It had been such a problem we'd had before I'd left…. With a smile, I rolled over and snuggled into his side. He was still deep asleep, and I knew that our separation had done just as bad on him as it had me. He was a bit skinny too, and I wondered if Temari had been able to get him to eat much at all. Speaking of the blonde, I wondered where she was. She and Shikamaru must have known I was here by now. I didn't know if they even lived here in the mansion with Gaara anymore.

With them starting out as a new family, I'm sure they must have gotten a home of their own. I'd ask Gaara when he woke up.

Last night, after the office, he'd teleported me to the mansion… our home, and he made love to me over and over again. We didn't really need to speak our feelings because I knew that he knew I wasn't going anywhere this time, regardless of the elder's decisions. I loved him so fucking much, it hurt, regardless of the fact that we'd come together out of duty. We did need to speak though, as much as I was dreading it. We had to clear the air, especially if things were really going to work.

I knew I wanted him. I wanted to be with him, and it was time for me to stop running away and be a grown up. After about our third time making up, I knew that I'd made up my mind. I was in this for the long hall. We both had made mistakes, and we both had things we needed to work on to keep us afloat. Luckily, we would be learning together.

Giggling, I slipped out of the bed, rummaging through the dresser for some clothing. Since I didn't have much to chose from out of my on wardrobe until the others sent it to me, I pulled out a shirt of Gaara's, the rim of the shirt barely brushing the middle of my thighs. Wiggling into some underwear, I crept out of the room, wanting to keep my red-haired husband asleep for as long as I could. He needed it.

As I stepped into the hall, I heard the tell-tale creek announcement that someone was in the hall with me. Before I could turn around, I was struck hard on the back of my neck. I fell to the floor with a thud.

"You think you can just waltz back in here and everything will be fine?" A familiar voice came, anger evident. And then it went black.


	25. Truths and Endings

**A/N: This is the end of Mission Impossible: Housewife. At the bottom of the chapter is the epilogue (though it's more of a teaser than anything). It's been a long journey with all of you, and I know you've been patient with me, and I just want to say thank you all so much for every review. It meant the world to me. I have decided to work on a sequel, so if you just decided you couldn't get enough, I hope to see you all there. **

**As for the sequel, well, that will be posted soon. I've been thinking about it, and there's probably going to be an interlude posted, as well as a series of one shots, which will be about their lives as the years go by between this and the sequel. I will be taking requests, so if you guys have something you'd like to see specifically, let me know via review or message. So, be on the look out! **

Mission Impossible: Housewife

By KawaiPanda

Chapter Twenty-Five

A GaaIno Love Story

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the pain. My head was throbbing from where I'd been stricken and had fallen to the ground. The second thing I noticed was the cold. I wondered how long I'd been knocked out, because here in the desert, it only got cold when the sun wasn't out.

Blinking away the lingering blurriness in my vision, I noticed a fire not too far away from me. With a groan, I sat up, using my jello like arms to push myself up.

"You're finally up, I see." At the voice of my captor, I stiffened, looking around for them, their location.

"Yeah. I'm up," I muttered as I finally spotted her next to the fire, warming her hands.

She sighed before looking at me with a distraught expression. "I… why did you have to come back?"

I could hear the tears in her voice as I sighed in kind, and replied, "Matsuri…. He's my husband."

"But I love him! He's supposed to be mine." She sobbed then, looking fragile at the moment.

Standing, I walked towards her, hoping to get a hold of the situation before it got even more out of hand. I hoped I wasn't underestimating her when I moved to stand beside her in front of the fire. I didn't have the strength to run all the way back, and I had no idea to my current whereabouts. I could only hope she was still sane enough to reason with. "Matsuri, he doesn't belong to anyone."

She shook her head. "You should have just stayed in Konoha. If you had, I wouldn't have had to resort to this."

"Look, just let me go." I placed an arm on her shoulder, continuing with, "Gaara wouldn't want this."

She laughed, rounding on me. "How would you know? Huh?"

"Because I know him, and he-"

"You know nothing!" She exclaimed. She gave me a haughty smirk. "He's been sleeping with me."

I shook my head, knowing it to be untrue. "No, he hasn't."

"Yeah, he has. Even back before…. Before you were married," she informed me, a smug smile on her face as I shook my head in denial.

"No. He wouldn't." Gaara wouldn't have slept with her. And even if he had before we married, I know he wouldn't have continued the affair afterwards. He had honor.

"Then how else would I be carrying his child?" She asked.

With a lurch, my heart nearly exploded. It was so quiet around us that I could hear the wind outside of the cave howling, picking up in speed. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, and Gaara's the father." She giggled, touching her midsection. She pressed lightly, allowing me to see the slight rounding… thickening of her waist that was a definite sign of pregnancy. With a wide smile, she continued, "I bet you're just jealous."

"You're delusional," I informed her. _Wrong move Ino._ Before I could back track, she was already too far gone to be soothed.

"No, I'm NOT!" She backhanded me with surprising force, causing me to tumble to the ground and see stars. "Just shut the fuck up!"

XxXxXxXxX

**Gaara's Office**

"Have you seen her?" He asked, straight to the point.

"Ino? No. She went straight to your office last night. It was the last I'd seen her." She replied, crossing her arms. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"…"

"You don't think she ran again do you?" From the look on his face, she guessed that he was stressing out about her. Obviously she came back for a reason. She did care… didn't being back prove it? "Gaara... you've got to have faith in her."

"She was gone this morning," he murmured.

"Maybe she had some errands to run?" She shrugged, but at his lifted non-existent brow, she thought about it and agreed. It would be a bit doubtful that she had some errands to run so soon… or that she needed to see someone. The sole purpose of the journey back was to hash it out with Gaara. "Okay, doubtful, but she's…. you know. Ino. I'm sure she's fine." With a sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck, changing the subject. "Anyway, we were attacked the night before last on the way here."

"Again?" He asked.

"Yes. Cloud ninja. Ino was able to look into the mind of one ninja before he was disposed of. She said something about someone being used? A Suna Ninja…. I'm not entirely sure." Shrugging she let her arm fall back beside her.

"As is, used to spy?"

She shrugged again. "I guess. Sorry I'm not of more use."

He shook his head. "No, no… thank you Tenten." And with that, she was dismissed, and he was left to worry on the whereabouts of his runaway wife.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ow…" My head was throbbing once more from the fall. Damned caves…. Damned rocks being where I land.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have come back."

It was probably no use to try and reason with her anymore. After I'd been knocked to the ground, she'd tied me up. I wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with me yet, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I cooed, "Matsuri…."

"No! I'm not losing him to you!" I flinched at her screech.

XxXxXxXxX

**Gaara's office**

The low click informed him that someone had walked into his office. Looking up from his stacks of paperwork he hadn't made a dent in, he was startled to see his sister.

"Have you seen Matsuri?" She asked.

He stilled, replying, "No. Is she not at her desk?"

His tone was kind of alarming, but she shrugged it off. "Nope. I needed her to run some errands for me, but I guess I'll have some genin do it." She shrugged and moved to leave when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Temari…."

Turning back to her youngest brother, she replied, "Yes?"

He sighed. "I think…. Ino was kidnapped."

Her brows furled in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

"She was gone this morning… and I can't locate her."

"She came back?" At her startled look, he nodded.

"Yes. Last night."

"And why do you think she was kidnapped?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Tenten told me that Ino was able to see something in the mind of one of her attackers. That there was someone here, someone they were using."

"And you think it's…. Matsuri?" She asked, disbelief showing through her carefully comprised mask.

"…"

At his silence, she began, "Gaara, you know Matsuri… she woul-…." And just as abruptly, she sighed. "Oh, Kami."

He stood. "What?"

"This morning…. I saw her. She didn't look too well, and was headed in the direction of your house. I assumed she was just headed to a shop or something in the area… I don't know. Just being Matsuri."

XxXxXxXxX

"It should have been me!" Tears ran freely from her eyes. A swell of pity rose within me, but I ignored it. She was trying to kill me!

"Just let me go. Please," I whimpered, hoping it would buy me some time. Time to get the ropes she'd tied my hands together with free. I worked steadily as she paced back and forth, unseeing to my ministrations.

"No! It should have been me. Instead, he chooses you?" She waved her arm at me, anger radiating off of her in waves. "I mean, look at you. You're a dumb blonde! Why would he want you? I don't understand."

"Matsuri, you're making a mistake," I warned. Almost there!

"No, you're the one who made a mistake by thinking you can come back in here and take him away from me!" She declared.

"Don't… Don't do this," I pleaded as she shook her head and pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch and neared me.

"It's already done."

And with that, the rope secreting my hands was free, and I quickly moved them in front of me, going through the motions without a second thought.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" With a rush, I was inside her mind, her memories flooding me.

I rummaged through them, watching them play out. She hadn't been lying. She truly thought she'd been having an affair with him…. But I could see the edges of the genjutsu whereas she could not. He'd been a good replica of the real thing… but he just didn't match up. His movements were different, expressions too vivid. Nothing at all like Gaara. This man though… he had to have been around him often enough to been able to hold up a decent imitation of him.

When I'd finally had enough, and could find no more as to the identity of the man, I cut the remaining ropes free from my body, disarmed Matsuri and released the jutsu.

Coming to in my own body, I blinked as the girl before me was beginning to come to before a blade pierced her chest, a spray of the liquid hitting me in the face. At the sudden intrusion, Matsuri stiffened, a swell of blood causing a dribble down the side of her mouth. Letting out a startled gasp, I turned my attention to the shadow behind her.

Laughter greeted me as whoever had just killed her yanked the blade out of her corpse and kicked it to the side. "She was such a useless thing, Matsuri here."

"Why would you….-" I stood, grasping a kunai.

"She lost her usefulness," he replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

While I pitied her for falling into the wrong crowd, and hated that she'd been set to kill me, I didn't wish this upon her. She hadn't deserved it…. And the fact that this man, whoever he was, he was most likely the one behind everything, had me confused. "But she…. She was carrying your child!"

"So?" Suspicions confirmed, I now knew he'd been the one. But who exactly was he? He wasn't on the council…. But he did look familiar enough that I knew he was a Suna ninja.

"How dare you. You're not going to get away with this."

He snorted, and replied, "I already have."

I shook my head, "You're wrong." At his shrug, I asked, "Why would you do this to her?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked, lifting a brow at me.

Anger seared through my veins. "Yes! I want to know why you did this to her!"

"Because she was going to give me the control I wanted."

"How?"

"She was supposed to seduce him away. She was supposed to give him the child you couldn't. And he would have fallen in love with her because she gave him what you couldn't." He laughed and then with a lot of gall, shrugged. "It's such a waste really. She was a good lay."

Absolute disgust for the man in front of me had a vindictive rage pulsing through me. I would get revenge not only for thinking he could ruin my marriage and get away with it but for the young woman who's life he'd toyed with. Ignoring the fact that I wanted to grieve for the fallen girl, I scowled. "You bastard!"

I wasn't sure who made the first move. It was probably myself. All I knew was that in one moment I was standing there, watching as blood seeped from the fatal wound of Matsuri and demanded answers, and the next…. Weapons were clashing. I was still a little rusty, so before I knew it, I was being backing into a corner, a couple of cuts on my arms from being a little too slow.

Huffing, I knew I'd have to distract him long enough to use one of my family's techniques on him, figure out where exactly on the food chain he was in this plot. Using one of the smoke bombs I'd found in Matsuri's pouch, rather than throwing it at the ground, I threw it in his face. He cried out as the bomb went off, probably permanently blinding the bastard.

"Mind Control Jutsu!" It went off without a hitch. My mind control jutsu allowed me to not only have access to their memories but their bodies as well all the while I was still in the safety of my own. I preferred this technique over the original that it originated from, mind transfer as it was safer. I was still in the process of perfecting it when I'd been pulled into my marriage with Gaara.

Satisfied with the knowledge I sought out, ordered him to slit his own throat. Without hesitation, he complied. The cut he made was jagged and deep, blood spraying me as his body crumpled. Breathing heavily, I turned and stepping over Matsuri's body, walked towards the exit of the cavern.

Just as I exited the mouth of the cave, I stopped short.

There, not a hundred yards away stood Gaara, his sister, and an armada of ninja. At my abrupt exit, they all came to a standstill as I started in their direction. "Ino….?"

At the sound of my husband's voice, I broke out into a run, all but leaping into his open arms. "Gaara." I buried my face in his neck as his arms came around me, breathing in the scent of him. "Oh, Gaara, I'm so sorry."

"Are you alright?" He murmured into my ear.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Temari coughed and we pulled apart, though my hand slipped into Gaara's. I needed him, some reassurance that this was real.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

She waved an arm at me. "You're covered in blood."

I blinked and then recalled that I had been covered by both her and that guy. Suddenly I felt grimy. The adrenaline had kept me from even noticing. "It's not mine, mostly. A combination of Matsuri and that **_bastards_**."

"So you…" she trailed off and I filed in for her… for them both.

"He killed her. I killed him."

"What happened?" Gaara asked, causing me to look at him.

"She's been manipulated…. She had been long before I even came into the picture. He'd been placing her under a genjutsu…. A very powerful on that had her thinking she was having an affair with you."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because he wanted to have power over you, Gaara. With his power over Matsuri, had she'd succeeded, she would have had power over Gaara…. And because he had her under his control, he would've controlled Suna. He knew he couldn't just go straight after Gaara, he wasn't strong enough to hold him."

"And no one could have noticed the genjutsu fooling Matsuri…" Had I not known what to be looking for, I would have most likely missed the jutsu myself while shifting through her memories. His own just confirmed what I knew.

He had decided to use her to take over, and when I came into the picture, he enlisted the ninja from Cloud to keep me from wrecking his plans, and when he'd learned from Matsuri that I'd come back this last time, decided enough was enough. He had ordered her, as Gaara, to get rid of me and followed her to make sure she wouldn't fail.

"They're not too far in," I informed them. Gaara nodded and ordered several ninja to retrieve the bodies. As we stood there, Temari identifying the traitor and finally started the short trek back home, I couldn't help but be drawn to her body. A ninja carried her bridal style towards Suna, and I mourned for her. Matsuri…. I just felt so bad for her. She hadn't known… the constant conflictions she'd felt, the way her memories and thoughts were jumbled, I knew she'd finally lost it.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara's quiet voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Oh… just…." I trailed off.

He sighed. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'll try not to. I just… wish there was something we could have done."

"There was nothing that we could have done. We couldn't have caught it in time." Something told me that he was probably right. We couldn't have done anything different now, but I just wished that it hadn't had to end like this. I looked towards the limp body that was being carried before us, my silent apologies falling onto deaf ears.

I would probably always carry this regret in my heart, and could only hope in the future I could look past it. Until then, I had to settle for the here and now, and right now, I had something to confess.

Waiting until the gates were behind us and we broke off from the rest of the group, I took a breath and murmured, "Gaara…." We stopped walking, with him looking at me, waiting for whatever it was I had to say. With a small smile, I continued, "I love you."

"What?" His voice was a broken murmur.

Because neither one of us had ever said it to the other before, I figured it was about time to let him in on the little secret I'd discovered not too long ago. Grinning, I leaned forward, my mouth brushing his ear as I repeated, "I love you."

I didn't expect for him to say it back. His feelings were his, as mine were my own, so I didn't expect him to feel this strongly for me yet, but when he leaned down and kissed me without a single ounce of hesitation, I knew. And I was grateful that I'd given him… given us this chance.

"I love you too, Sabaku no Ino."

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

I yanked the chart from the man's hands because obviously he couldn't read right and needed new glasses, but as I looked over the results, my eyes widened.

"It's impossible," I informed him, shoving the lying papers back into his arms.

"I can assure you, it is most definitely not impossible," he replied, fixing the sheets back from my rummaging. He was the one who told me that I wouldn't be able to have children! He was the one who told me I was barren.

Shaking my head, I cried, "But I can't!"

He gave me a small smile, looking the chart back over. "You obviously can, Ino-san."

Again, I shook my head. "It's got to be wrong. I think there was a mistake in the lab work. Try it again."

"Ino-"

I stood then, determined to march to the labs myself and sort this out. This was a mean and nasty trick to be playing on me and on Gaara. "It's probably that damned virus again."

"It's not." The tone of his voice had my hand stilling as I grasped the knob of the door.

Turning back to him slowly, I whispered, "So… so I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant. About three months now, actually." I almost fell to my knees at this. Nodding my thanks, I left the room and mechanically made my way back to the mansion. By now, I almost knew Suna like the back of my hand. It had been only a few months ago that I came back, Matsuri died and I'd discovered who'd been trying to have me assassinated. Since everything happened, I'd taken to exploring the city during my free time. Gaara had allowed me to become a teacher at the school so I taught a little, and other than training, I found that I had a lot of free times on my hands. A bored Ino made for a nosey one. Even with Kankuro and Tenten's upcoming wedding, I found myself with too much time during the day.

I'd have to ask Gaara to give me some more classes at the school. He was afraid of giving me too much all at once. Thankfully the evenings... well let's just say I had my hands full with a certain red head.

Gaara had been able to talk to, and by talk, I meant threaten, the Council from voiding the marriage. Things were going along just smoothly. Temari and Shikamaru had found a house for them not too far away from ours, and every month or so, they went back and forth between the nations. Konoha was still in need of it's Chief Adviser, and because Temari was Gaara's sister, she couldn't just up and move away. Kankuro had no problem with it though, because the moment he learned Tenten was pregnant, he asked to be transferred to Konoha permanently. Temari was entering the last trimester of her own pregnancy, and didn't have much longer to go, especially since she had double the burden. Tenten was well into the second trimester with their child... and if the doctors calculations were right, I wasn't too far behind her. Maybe a month?

I knew he would be ecstatic to find out that we were going to have a baby. The first time when Temari and Shikamaru came over and she was heavily pregnant, Gaara was so scared of touching her, in fear that she would break or something! She got annoyed and forced him to rub her belly. The look on his face... it was like a child at Christmas. My heart had broken at the time because I just knew I couldn't give him that joy... but now. A smile broke out on my face and my hand snaked up to touch my abdomen. How much longer would it have been before I'd start showing? Before I felt our child kicking?

Before I knew it, I found myself inside the mansion, cooking dinner for my wayward husband who insisted on bringing paperwork home with him a few times a week at the very least. The times he didn't, he came home an hour later to stay and work on paperwork.

Once the table was set and his plate on the table, did he finally arrive. I had to wrangle up my shouts of joy to keep from spoiling the surprise, and instead, gave him a small smile. Kissing me on the cheek as he sat down across from me, he asked, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I went to the doctor," I informed him around bites.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked, concern laced through his voice.

I hadn't told him much about feeling ill, or my chakra beginning to fail me again, but he saw through the mask I put up. This very morning, I'd been violently ill and I knew he'd woken up to the sounds of me vomiting. When I'd went back to bed, he turned to me and rubbed my back, much to my mortification.

I nodded, feeling a large smile slip through my mask of calm. "Yeah… I'm just pregnant."

"What?" He stilled, his head snapping towards me so fast, I wondered if he had gotten whiplash.

Clearing my throat, I repeated myself, "I'm pregnant."

_Owari._


End file.
